Dixieland
by Wolf Angel1982
Summary: Eight years after the confrontation with the Volturi, the Cullen family as moved on. And they wined up in the place you'd least expect. Dixieland. There they will meet Kiri a woman of many secrets and their world will get turned upside once again. There will be lemons but those won't show up till later chapters. Jasper/OC. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot. I want everyone to know I do plan on finishing all my other stories. it's just this one popped in my head while i was on my way to take my 11 month old to his eye doctor appointment in Birmingham. Most of this story will be in Jaspe's point of you. Thank you and let me know what u think.**

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

 **Jasper:**

* * *

Most of you out there already know my story. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army. I was bitten and turned into a killing machine. I lived to do as my sire Maria commanded and I was damn good at it, okay I was the best. My combat training and my empathic abilities made me damn near invincible, no other vampire or human stood a chance against me. But all that changed the day I turned a smart mouth asshole, by the name of Peter, that wouldn't take a hint and wormed his way into my heart. Over time we became like brothers and he taught me there was more to my new life then just killing.

He taught me how to feel again, how to care and the undead life I was living begin to take it's toll on me. With the new found feelings Peter had showed me, I started to care more and more about the people I was killing and I became depressed. The more I killed, the more depressed I became and more I hated myself. But I had my best friend and brother for support so I continued on. Then Peter up and found his mate, in one of the newborns I had turned. He kept this hidden from me till the time came for me to do one of my many jobs and cull the herd. That night I let him and Charlotte go.

I was punished severely for that but I didn't care. I had felt Peter's and Charlotte's love for one another and realized that what Maria and I had was not love. In a way I had hoped she would kill me but she didn't. After my punishment I went through the day to day motions but with Peter gone I had no one and the emotion of my victims begin to cripple me to the point, were I would stave myself just so I wouldn't have to feel them. After years of torturing myself I couldn't take another day. I had planned my own suicide and was just about to walk into the fire pit I had built, when Peter showed up out of nowhere and saved me. He lead me away from that place to freedom. I lived with Peter and Charlotte for years and tried their way of feeding.

They feed from criminals, in case you didn't already know. Anyway it didn't work out I just couldn't take feeling the fear of my victims, so I left. I lived as a nomad for awhile, trying to stay a step ahead of the hunger that was always with me. I became low even lower than what I felt with Maria. Once again suicide enter my head but fate had other plans for me. One night in 1948 while trying to get out of the rain I ducked into a small diner in Philadelphia and met Alice, she smiled, took my hand and told me, that she had been waiting for me and I had kept her waiting long enough. I apologized and we left the diner together.

Eventually we wound up with the Olympic Coven a coven of five animal drinking vampires. At first I had thought it crazy feeding from animals but with time I too learned to feed from animals and no longer had to feel the fear of my victims. Years passed and we were happy for the most part, I mean how happy can one be repeating high school over and over but it was our life and I wouldn't have traded it for anything. Until the year 2005.

That was the year Edward met Bella, a human who's blood called to him and a mind for once he couldn't hear. He fell in love instantly and so did she. With a little help Bella easily found out what we were and was dead set on becoming one of us but Edward didn't want that. She remained human but became one of the family. Edward was finally happy and that made us happy, most of us. Rosalie our sister was none to pleased but she delt with it. A few months into their relationship, they hit a stumbling block in the form of three nomads. Two males one female, one of the males a tracker named James. Thought it would be fun to hunt Bella, this sent Bella on the run with me and Alice, while Edward and the rest of the family kept her father safe and lead James away. He didn't fall for it and in the end Bella was bitten, almost turned and damn near died of blood loss. Edward never left her side. That summer went well and we started school with out a hitch.

September 13, 2005 Bella's eighteenth birthday our lives changed again. Alice had insisted on throwing Bella a party, while at the party Bella got a paper cut from one of the gifts that my family had given her and I had tried to attack her. Edward reacted badly and threw her into a table full of glass plates and cups causing her to injure herself further. Carlisle was able to help her but the incident caused Edward to flip out and he left her and took us with him.

During our time away she became close friends with Jacob Black one of the local shape shifters. He helped her to heal from the pain our departure had caused. Jacob fell in love with Bella, Bella used Jake as a crutch and did crazy shit just so she could hear Edwards voice. One day during a storm Bella jumped from a cliff. Alice had a vision of this and thought Bella had killed herself. Alice not thinking clearly informed Rose of what she had seen then left to check it out. Rosalie not waiting to find out for sure if the vision was true called Edward and told him Bella was dead. Edward being the drama queen he is ran to the rulers of our kind the Volturi to try and have them kill him. Bella ran to Italy to save him and was found out.

Our kinds main rule is humans must never know of our existence. They demanded she be changed or die. Edward didn't like either option but agreed for her to be changed and they were able to leave. When they returned to the states Bella told Jacob she chose Edward over him and they became estranged for awhile. Over time Jake and Bella did start to talk again and it was during this period we found out Victoria the mate of the vampire we had killed was coming for Bella.

She brought up to twenty newborn vampires with her and we had to fight them. We defeated her newborns while Edward and Seth another member of the La Push pack took care of old Vicky and a guy named Riley. Jake was hurt during the battle and Bella soon came to realize she was also in love with Jacob but loved Edward more and she agreed to marry him. They were married one month before her nineteenth birthday and on their honeymoon Bella became pregnant with a vampire/human hybrid my niece Renesmee. Bella had a very short but painful pregnancy, Jacob stayed with her the whole time. The time came and she gave birth. it was horrible but things turned out fine. Bella was changed and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee.

Time passed Charlie, Bella's dad found out some tings about the supernatural and the Volturi found out about Renesmee and thought she was an immortal child. They made the decision to come for us, take some back home with them and kill the rest. We were scared none of us were sure what we could do to stop them. Alice and I left on a personal mission to find another of Renesmee's kind. The rest gathered witnesses. Their plan was to get the Volturi to stop and see for themselves that what they believed was untrue. Alice and I swung threw Texas and sent Peter and Char to help. We found who we were looking for and made it back just in time. Once the Volturi understood that Renesmee was no threat they left. We were able to settle down and things went back to normal, for awhile.

You know sometimes I envy humans they can change and not think about it, much. Not like vampire's we don't change our bodies or our lives but when something does come along to cause change it sometimes can be very difficult for us. Humans also have an attendance to assume things. For example when they fall in love with someone and marry that person, they assume they'll be together for eternity. Vampires do the same difference is, vampires always assume correct or so I thought. Boy was I in for a surprise.

Six years after the confrontation with the Volturi, Alice came to me and informed me that we were not mates. That she had known this for sometime but she still loved me, so she stayed with me. She told me that she had seen her real mate coming into her life sometime within the next couple of months, so she thought it would be better if we went ahead and separated before her now husband came into the picture. That news didn't go over well and poor Esme had to replace the whole upstairs. After Edward, Emmett and Carlisle got me under control, I became a recluse only coming out to feed. Things went on this way until Alice brought her real mate Chris home. That's when I decided to leave the Cullens. I went to live with Peter and Charlotte. Peter was thrilled as shit when I showed up on his door step, crying that Alice had left me. He didn't show me one ounce of compassion. He just laughed, patted me on the back and changed the subject like he didn't give a fuck.

I lived with them for a year and not once did either of them fuckers offer me a sympathetic word. All I heard the whole time was "About time" and "You'll find your real mate someday" After awhile I started to believe them and I realized that deep down I had always known Alice and I were not mates but she had pulled me out of the darkness into the light and I was blinded by that light. After that realization I pulled up my big boy underwear and began to move on. Six months ago I started missing the Cullens. I missed living with a big family and it sure was a lot easier drinking from animals, when the vampires you live with drink from them too. So I said goodbye and thanks to Peter and Charlotte and headed back to Washington. The first few weeks living in the same house with my ex and her new husband was ruff but I got to know Chris and found I actually like the guy. After that things became better between the three of us and I made the decision not to look for my mate for awhile. I just wanted to focus on me.

Now six months later I'm starting to wish I'd stay in Texas. Two months after moving back in with the Cullens, Alice came charging into the family room and announced to everyone that we would be moving to a little place called Cheaha State Park, which is located in the heart of dixie herself, Alabama. We were doubtful but she didn't give in. Alice informed us that we needed to move asap and that either Carlisle or Esme she didn't care which, needed to get the led out of their asses and get a house built for us. Carlisle made a generous donation to the Alabama Department of Conservation and Resources and got them to agree to us building a house in the park and the construction on our new three story house began. At the insistence of Alice, Esme and Carlisle would take weekend trips down to make sure it was done quickly. I voiced my concerns about us moving to one of the sunniest states in America many times but as usual no one listen to me. So I gave up and went to bitching under my breath and in my head.

Edward never got a moments peace from my internal bitching. We received word that the house had finally been finished and we could move as soon as the things we were taking with us was packed. That had been a week ago. Everyone but myself, Carlisle and Esme decided to make the drive down. Carlisle and Esme wanted to get there as quick as possible, they were dying to get into our new home. I on the other hand didn't want to go in the first place, so I defiantly wasn't about to ride thirty to forty hours in the backseat of Emmett's jeep. We landed at Birmingham Airport at quarter past six, the sun hung low behind the buildings, casting shadows over most of the city. I was grateful for that, at least I didn't have to worry about our sparkly asses being seen today. After we retrieved our bags we made our way to the front of the airport where a sleek black Mercedes Coupe was waiting on us. I tossed my things into the trunk and crawled into the backseat. The others climbed in the front and off we went. It took us a few minutes to navigate threw traffic but once we made it threw we hit Interstate 20 heading east.

Now here I lay stretched out in the back seat of the rented Mercedes, watching the scenery fly by, still bitching and moaning to myself. This whole thing is a fucking disaster waiting to blow up in our faces! Like no one down here is gonna notice a fucking, walking, talking disco ball!

"Jasper everything is going to be fine. Now please relax."

"Sorry didn't think I said that out loud." Carlisle looks to Esme and grins.

"It's fine Jasper, just calm down. You know Alice wouldn't have brought us out here, if it wasn't safe." Esme turns to face me and smiles.

"I'm looking forward to living someplace we've never lived before." Dammit these vampires are really getting on my nerves, why won't they ever listen to me!

"Why won't you listen to me? This is a disaster in the making and when you wake up and realize this it'll be to late! We've already escaped the wrath of the Volturi once! If we expose ourselves which is whats going to happen, the Volturi will be on us like flies on shit!" Anger was starting to take over, they were risking their lives, my life over one of Alice's vision that aren't always accurate. Esme grabs my hand.

"Jasper please calm down, give this place a chance. You never had a problem living in Texas and it's just a sunny." She smirks. "Besides you never know, you just might come to love this place."

"Your right Texas is just as sunny but I know Texas. I know what kind of folks I'm dealing with. I don't know shit about Alabama and neither do you, This ain't Forks or London. This is not a place any of us know! Carlisle you're a doctor! No matter where we live or what roles we play, your're always a doctor! How the hell are you gonna do that here!? You gonna only work at night, this is not one of your hangouts that has constant cloud cover! And I seriously doubt I'll ever come to like this state!" Carlisle glances at me threw the mirror but doesn't say a word. Esme sighs.

"Jasper we can make this work, we've always been able to over come the obstacles that have been put in our way and we're gonna do it again. This move isn't the end of the world. We're going to be just fine. So stop worrying!" I laugh out loud.

"Sure Esme, whatever you say." She lets me go and I lean back against the door, grab my Stetson off my knee and throw it over my face. That's one good thing to come from Alice leaving me. I was able to go back to wearing the clothes I was most comfortable in. I shut my eyes hoping I can block out this crazy world I've falling into. I focus in on the sound of the engine and let my mind shut down for awhile. My pocket vibrating interrupts my down time. Whoever it is better have a good damn reason to bother me right now. I dig my phone out of my pocket and see Peter's face smiling back at me. I click on it and big bold letters pop up.

 _ **I have a feeling that if you don't sit up and enjoy the scenery, you're gonna miss out ;)-P**_. What the hell is he talking about, what the fuck am I gonna miss, some trees? With a sigh I throw my hat back on and sit up just in time to see a black Z28 Camaro pull up right along side us, with a pair of beautiful lightly tan legs hanging out the passenger window. I peer in through the window and am met by a pair of dark green eyes. The beast within me roars. _"Mate!"_ I can feel him coming forward. If he gets free he'll tear this car apart. I close my eyes and will him back. When I'm sure I have my other side under control I open my eyes to look at my mate but she's gone. I panic, what if she got off at one of the exits behind us. Looking around I spot the Camaro two cars ahead of us, letting out a sigh of relive, I throw myself damn near into Carlisle's lap.

"Follow that black Camaro!" Carlisle and Esme both jump surprised at my out burst.

"Why?"

"Because my mate's in that car and she's getting away! Now follow the damn car!" He nods and speeds up. We tail her car for ten miles before it gets off exit 185. The Oxford/Anniston exit. The stop light ahead is changing from green to red, instead of slowing down the damn car speeds up and just makes it as it turns red. I can feel our car beginning to slow. I growl out.

"Don't even think about stopping this car!" Carlisle looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"Jasper I have to stop, I'll cause an accident if I don't." I fling myself against the seat and let out a frustrated growl.

"Carlisle we're gonna loose her, if you don't move this hunk of metal!"

"It's alright Jazz, I watched which way the car went." He points toward a large building with a sign in front of it reading Quintard Mall. "She's right over there." Taking in deep breaths, I do my best not to jump from this car and run right out into traffic. Finally the light changes and we head toward the mall. We weave in and out of the lisle's as I search for the black Camaro. I spot it a row over from where we're at.

"Stop!" The car comes to a screeching halt.

"What is it Jasper!" Esme says concerned.

"I see it! I'm going in to see if I can find her. Y'all go on ahead, I'll see you later." Carlisle stops me.

"Jasper you don't know where we're going. How do expect to get home?"

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'll find my way." He stares at me then sighs.

"Are you sure you don't want us to hang around? We won't get in the way." I shake my head. He nods and drives off. Smiling to myself I dashed inside. It was only a one floor mall so my search wouldn't take me to long. I start at the closes store to me, Dillards. Up and down the isles I go. Sniffing the air and looking into the eyes of every woman in the damn store. Not one of them is my mate, so I pick another store and do the same, no luck. After the fourth store and still no luck, I'm starting to get ticked off.

 _Did I missed her? Maybe she left through one of the other entrances I saw._ The thought of it scared me. Taking a deep breath, something most humans do to calm themselves. I head to the next store on my check list, Spencers. When I enter the establishment, her scent hits me like a freight train. A scent so delicious and intoxicating it sets my body on fire and the beast within me is pleading for us to take her here and now onlookers be damned. I take hold of the nearest rack, close my eyes, count to ten and will the beast back. I kinda wanted her already in love with me before she met that side of me. Someone clears their throat beside me, I open my eyes to see a short, chunky brunette staring at me like I'm nuts.

"Are you alright sir?" I smile at her.

"I'm fine, thank you." She looks at me skeptically.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were going to faint." I laugh.

"I positive I'm fine. Just got a little light headed for a minute."

"Alright. Well is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." She turns and walks back to the counter. I start to look at the merchandise and casually make my way through the store, closer to the back her scent gets stronger and my will gets weaker. I round a corner and standing just feet from me, laughing and playing with a miniature penis fan were two brunettes, both with blonde streaks. The smell of peaches and sex rolls over me like a fucking Tsunami. I know instantly which one is mine. My mate's body is to die for. Looks to be 5,10 not to short, not to tall. Perfect height for my 6,3. Long curly hair caress her back, as it comes to rest just a inch or two above her round ass. She's wearing cut off denim jeans, a white t-shirt tied in the front, with words, reading, Got crabs? Joes Crab Shack printed on the back. Black flip flops completed her attire. The girl with her has a pixie style hair cut. She has on black jeans with a pink t-shirt, with a big pineapple on the back and white letters reading Pineapple Willies. My mate faced the other as they continued to giggle at the contents on the shelf. I'm pretty sure after a few minutes of staring, there was a puddle of drool at my feet. When I finally look away, I catch the eye of the short haired one, she gives me a shit eating grin, then whispers to my mate

"There's a guy behind you staring at your ass and drooling." My mate giggles.

"Well is he cute." Her friend grins.

"Look for yourself." She glances over her shoulder, then back to her friend.

"Damn he's gorgeous."

"Dare you to go talk to him." My mate giggles and turns my way. She's breath taking, her curly hair gently frames her heart shaped face. A pair of dark green eyes stare at me threw a curtain of long lashes and her perfectly shaped pink lips form and O as she looks at me in surprise. She recognizes me. I smile at her and tip my hat. She smiles back and walks toward me. Stopping a few inches from me she stares me down.

"You're the the guy I saw in the back of that black Mercedes we passed back on I-20" I smile.

"Guilty as charged, darlin'." Her body trembles. I can see little beads of perspiration break out across her forehead, goosebumps spread up her arms and the smell of her arousal damn near takes me to my knees. Knowing I can get that reaction from her with just the sound of my voice, pleases me and my beast very much. She backs up a little, shakes her head gently, as if to clear it and turns back to me.

"Does this mean you're following me?"

"Possibly."

"And why would you possibly be following me."

"Well darlin' it's not every day I see a Camaro going a hundred miles an hour down the interstate, with a beautiful pair of legs hanging from the window. I wanted to know who they belonged to." She laughs.

"So do you like what they're attached to?"

"Yes, very, very much." She clicks her nails, looks to her friend, then back to me.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me way." She jogs to her friend and whispers.

"He's following me, he's cute but I think he's a nut job." That's not what I wanted to hear. The friend giggles and says.

"Yeah but he's a gorgeous nut job and I really think he likes you."

"What makes you think that."

"Just the way he was and is watching you." My mate sighs. She stands still a few moments, then comes back over to me.

"So Mercedes, do you plan to follow me all over the mall?" I look at her puzzled.

"Mercedes?" She laughs.

"Yeah, since I don't know your name, I just named you after your car." Removing my hat and placing it against my chest, I bow slightly.

"Allow me introduce myself. Names Jasper Whitlock ma'am and yes I do plan to follow you around the mall." I straighten myself up, place my hat back on and grin at her. She laughs quietly to herself, then loops her arm in mine.

"I'm Kiri Taylor, my friend's name is Lynn. Since I only have one more stop, I'll save you the trouble of following me and just take you with me."

I grin from ear to ear and let her lead me out of Spencers and through the mall to the other end. We enter a clothing store called Body Works, which both makes me happy and pissed off at the same time. The outfits in here leave little to the imagination and my mate is intent on buying clothes from here. Good for me, bad for any other male I catch eyeing her. Paying attention to nothing but her ass, I trail behind her like a lost puppy, as she wonders the isles, flipping through the racks. Lynn comes over holding a blue spaghetti strap tank top, with the definition of the word Dreamer on the front and a pair of shorts that purposely had holes cut in them, against her.

"I like this outfit what'da ya think?" Kiri eyes the outfit.

"I like it."

"Have you found what you're lookin' for yet?"

"No but I'll know when I find it" Lynn shakes her head.

"Ah, come on we've been to eight different stores and you still haven't found this great outfit! Why do you get to ware what you want to anyway? The rest of us can't. we have to ware those crazy ass outfit's Jason picked out!" I wish I knew what the hell they were talking about. Kiri smirks.

"Because I'm special. Now shut the fuck up and help me look! We ain't got all day!"

"Fine I'm gonna go look for a damn potato sack cause with your body you'd make even that look sexy." I had to bite my tongue to keep from busting out laughing but Lynn was right my mate had a body that would make Aphrodite herself green with envy. Kiri stares Lynn down. Lynn rolls her eyes and huffs.

"You are going to make us late just pick something!" Kiri's voice raises, just a hair

"Bite me Lynn." _I'll bite her if she'll let me._ Lynn opens her mouth to say something back but I cut her off,.

"Ladies do forgive the interruption but you're getting a bit loud." If I wasn't already dead and if looks could kill I'd be a corpse on the floor from the look Lynn cast my way. Kiri turns to me, smiling softly.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it." Kiri eyes the rack for a sec then reaches out, snatches a black halter top off the rack then moves on to the next one. She moves from rack to rack and seeming to find nothing of her liking. So she turnes to go back up front and comes to a complete stop causing me to damn near run her over. She lets out a squeal.

"Lynn get over here!" Kiri holds up a pair of dark blue jeans with sparkly Maltese cross designs on each of the back pockets. Lynn grins at her.

"That shirt and those pants will go great with your fuck me boots." _What the fuck?_ Kiri glares at her best friend.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Lynn smiles.

"Yeah, sure you don't, so are we done now?"

"I think so, let me go try it on to see how it looks and if I like it, we can leave."

"Okay hurry the hell up!" Kiri smiles at me then grabs my hand and pulls me toward the changing area. She motions for me to sit, then goes in the stall, moments later she comes out wearing the black halter top and the Maltese cross jeans. The top fits her like a second skin and leaves her flat light brown stomach and a pot leaf belly button ring on display. Her breasts look as if they will pop out any minute and say hello. The jeans look like they've been painted on her they're so tight. I feel like one of those damn cartoon wolves with my eyes hanging out of my head. I swallow the venom pooling in my mouth. Kiri looks to Lynn.

"Well?" Lynn smiles big.

"You look to die for, I love it. What do you think?"

"I'm still not sure, lets ask a mans opinion." Kiri grins at me and spins around a couple of times. "Jasper, what do you think? Is it the right outfit?"

"Um, I-I um..." Dammit this girls just made a vampire stutter. They both laugh at me. Lynn grins at Kiri.

"I think that says enough, go change and lets get out of here." Kiri hurries back in the stall and comes out moments later dressed and ready to go. They head off to pay for their picks. I hurriedly roll my tongue back in my head and run after her. I wait by the entrance while they pay, never taking my eyes off Kiri. It's still catching up to me that I've actually found my mate, in the one place I never would have thought to look. When she's done she comes to me and puts her arm back in mine and we head for the exit, I walk with her to her car. She opens the door tosses her purchases in the back, then turns to look at me.

"Well Mr. Whitlock it's been a pleasure meetin' ya." Stretching up on her tiptoes, she kisses me gently on the cheek, then turns to get in the car. I stop her.

"Darlin if you don't mind, I sure could use a ride."

"Where's your Mercedes?"

"That was my farther's car, we're not from around here. My family and I just moved here from Washington. My parents and I flew down, my brothers and sisters are driving. I saw you on the interstate and got my dad to follow you, then made him leave me here, with no clue on how to get to the area I need to get to." She shakes her head in wonder

"You're either crazy as hell or you really wanted to meet me." She rolls her eyes and signals for me to climb in the back. Before we pull out of the parking lot she asks.

"Okay cowboy, where is it you're needin' to go?"

"Cheeha stare park."

"You mean inside the park?" I nod. "Boy, a lot has changed since the last time I was in the park. How the hell did your parents pull that one off?" I shrug.

"My dad made a very hefty donation to the Alabama Department of Conservation and Resources. " We get back on I-20 and only drive five miles before getting off again, this time exiting off on exit 191. We pull up to the entrance to the park, which is closed. Kiri turns around to face me.

"Now what?"

"I'm not sure." Looking out the front window I notice lights in a little camper, parked a few hundred feet from the entrance. I signal to the camper.

"Maybe there's someone in there that can help us. Let me out and I'll go over and see." She opens the door, reaches down and raises the seat for me to climb out. I jog over to the camper. Knocking I get no answer, so I bang on the door.

"Just a damn minute." I hear a voice call from inside. The door swings open with force and crashes against the side of the camper. A middle aged man with dirty blonde hair and a scraggly graying bread glares at me from behind a pair of thick brown framed glasses.

"What the hell do you want." I plaster my best smile on my face and say with the calmest voice I can muster.

"My name is Jasper, my parents just had a house built in the park and we moved in today. They arrived earlier, I fell a little behind. Can you come open the gate so my girlfriend and I can get through."

"So you're the ones that built that big ass house, in the deep part of the park at the base of the mountain."

"Yes sir." He grumbles a few choice words under his breath, turns slides on a pair of camo boots, storms down the steps and slams the door behind him. I laugh the whole way back to the car, I find his behavior very fucking funny. Once back in the car Kiri says without taking her eyes off the gatekeeper.

"He looks mad as hell. What did you do, kick his dog?" I laugh even more.

"Nah, he just didn't want to come out of the camper and plus I think he's a little mad about our house being here." We wait while he lifts the barricade. Once it's lifted Lynn eases the Camaro on in. We cruise to the stop sign. Coming to a stop Lynn looks at me.

"Which way?"

"Um, I don't know that either, I've never been to the house before this." Kiri palms her forehead, I can feel her frustration beginning to rise.

"Are you kidding me?" I send a dose of calm her way. She relaxes and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you text your dad and he can tell you which way we need to go." Talk about feeling like a dumb ass. Why the hell I didn't think of that, I'll never understand. I pull out my phone and quickly message him.

 _At the entrance, which way do I go now?-J._ A few minutes later he replies.

 _Go straight for two miles, when you come to the second stop sign, make a left follow that road for three miles, then take the second right. You'll follow that road for a quarter of a mile, till you come to a fork in the road take the left. That will lead you right to our front door.-C._

I give Lynn the directions Carlisle sent me, she follows them with no problem. Fifteen minutes later we pull up in front of a three story home. The house is made of brick from top to bottom, it has a rap around concrete porch being held up by brick pillars and two big bay windows on either side of a enormous dark oak door. Kiri whistles.

"Damn, why didn't you tell me you were this loaded?' Keeping up with my charade I answer.

"I'm not, my parents are and I don't like to brag about it."

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean anything." She smirks. "I know what it's like to have looks and money. Some of the people you date want in your pants, the others want the money and the rest want both." Leaning close enough, so that she could feel my breath on her face, I whisper.

"I'm not a part of any of those groups. I would never do that to you." She licks her lips as she glances at mine. We're inches apart, I can feel the warmth of her lips caress mine. A throat clears and we jump away from each other.

"I hate to interrupt but if we don't leave now we're gonna be late, Kiri." My mate sighs and opens the door. I crawl out of the back seat, once out I turn back to Kiri.

"Please come in for a minute. I would like for you to meet my parents."

"I can't I have to work and if we don't leave like in the next minute we'll be late." She shuts the door and I stand here trying to think of something to make her stay, while I watch Lynn back up. Just as Lynn turns to head back out Kiri pops her head out of the window.

"Hey cowboy if you wanna find me again come to Uncle Brewskies tomorrow night! It's an hour south of here! Just keep going straight ya can't miss it!" And with that she's gone. I watch as the car disappears into the night, then turn and head into the house. I call out for Carlisle and Esme. Esme calls out that they're in the living room. I follow the hall way down and enter into the room. Carlisle and Esme are relaxing on a sectional sofa, that matches the white plush carpet. The living room has peanut butter brown walls with black trim boards, and a large chrome chandler. The sectional sofa faces an humongous built in entertainment center, with an eighty inch flat screen TV in the center of it and Emmett's knex camera above it. Movies line the upper section. PS2 and PS4 games take up the right side of the entertainment center. X-box 360 and X-box One games take up the left. The systems for the games sit at the bottom, center mass with the TV.

 _Emmett's gonna be Esme best friend for the rest of her eternity._ I grin at Esme,

"Emmett must have been a good boy this year." I say while looking around at the room.

"I wouldn't say good but I wouldn't say bad either. But I didn't do this for Emmett, I did it because Alice said that a entertainment center with lots of video games and movies was needed."

"Really?" Esme nods.

"So tell us, how did it go?" I smile.

"How did what go?" Carlisle laughs and Esme swats my arm.

"Don't be a smart butt to your mother. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" The smile on my face grows bigger.

"She's gorgeous!" Esme giggles.

"That's it?"

"Well I really didn't get much time with her. But I have a sort of date with her tomorrow night."

"Sort of date?"

"It's not really a date, she just told me if I wanted to find her again to be at Uncle Brewskies tomorrow night."

"I'm guessing that's a night club."

"Yeah that was my first guess too."

"Well if it isn't a official date you can take your brothers and sisters with you." Esme said while staring at Carlisle. I knew what that meant, they wanted us out of the house for awhile.

"Yeah sure but do you think it's a good idea to throw the family on her so soon?"

"It'll be fine. Now that you're here Carlisle and I are going to go check out the wildlife around here." I walked with them to the front door before they left Esme turned to me.

"Oh, your room is up the third flight of stairs, last door on the left." She turned and followed Carlisle out. Before they were out of my hearing range I heard Esme comment. "Lady luck sure was on Jasper's side wasn't she?"

I thought about that on the way to my room and quickly put two and two together. Lady luck had nothing to do with it but I knew who did. I pull my phone from my pocket and quickly dial her number.

She answers on the first ring.

" **Hey Jasper and no I won't tell you anything till we arrive tomorrow."** Damn.

"Why?"

" **Because I don't feel like having this discussion while I'm doing a 120 down the interstate."**

"Okay, fine but yer spilling yer guts when you get here."

" **Sure, we'll see you tomorrow. Oh and I can't wait to meet her I already know her, Rose, Bella and I are going to be the best of friends. Bye!"** She hung up before I could say anything else. I laid my phone down and ponder what to do next. I really wasn't thirsty I'd eaten before we left Forks, so I decide to put my things away. To kill time and to keep my mind busy, I did everything at a humans pace but even then it only took me an hour to put what little things I had away and go right back to thinking about my mate. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. I wanted to see her now. I looked at the clock it was only five after ten, maybe I could find Uncle Brewskies tonight and get to see her sooner. Having made up my mind, I headed for the door. I grabbed the keys to the rental and was out the door. Just as I got to the car my phone went off.

 _Don't you dare, you're staying home tonight! You'll see her tomorrow. If you go now she won't like it, she'll think there's something wrong with you. Go back inside and read a book!-A_

Not being in the mood for an argument I did what she said. Grabbing a book off the shelf, I crawl onto my bed, lean up against the headboard and do my best do read the damn book in my hands but I can't. Green eyes, perfect pink lips and a body to kill for keeps popping into my vision. I close the book, toss it across the room, stretch out on my bed and hold onto it for dear life, trying to keep myself from running to her and scaring her away. Just a few more hours I whisper to myself. I look at the clock again it's only twenty minutes after ten. _This is gonna be the longest few fuckin' hours of my life!_

 **So what do you think thus far? Like it? Hate it? Let me know but remember to be nice! Tips are welcomed. Next chapter Kiri meets most of the Cullen's. How do you think she'll react? Comment if you have an idea! Thank you! A head of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper:**

The night wore on and on and the fucking clock seemed to taunt me by ticking backwards. Finally the sun begin to rise and that got me one step closer to seeing my mate again. I heard the door open and Carlisle and Esme walk in. They didn't bother to stop and ask if I was here, they went straight to their room. So I went back to watching the clock. At a quarter till nine I heard the familiar sounds of Edwards Volvo, Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep pulling up in front of the house. _Damn they made good time._

Pulling myself from my bed I head downstairs to greet them. Alice is the first through the door, she squeals with delight as soon as she steps through.

"Oh, I'm in love with this house already!" Chris comes up behind her.

"Should I be worried?" He asks jokingly. Alice turns to face him.

"Maybe." They both laugh then Alice turns to me.

"I know you are dying to know, what I know but give me a chance to put my things away and freshen up, then I'll tell you everything you want to know." I nod, then her and Chris disappear. Next comes Emmett and Rose.

"What's up Jazz. How was your first night in Dixieland?" Emmett asks with a wide grin.

"It was fine Em, why do you ask?"

"No reason really." He laughs and stalks off. Rose stops to look at me.

"Alice told us before we got here that you've found your mate. Jazz we've all been through hell over one human. Personally I don't want to go through that again!" I love Rose, out of everybody in this family she understands me the most but she sure can be a real bitch sometimes.

"You know Rose, opinions are like assholes everyone has them but most are full of shit. So if you don't mind keep your comments to yerself. I have waited a long time for her and I'll go through hell a dozen times to be by her side..." I start to say more but I'm cut off when a loud "Hot damn!" comes from the living room. I smile, Emmett has discovered the very large collection of video games, lord help us.

Rose shakes her head and walks off. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Bella smiling at me.

"Don't worry Jazz, she'll come around."

"Sure she will, hell it took her ages to warm to you and that took you getting pregnant to do it." Edward comes in.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." He smiles then walks off with Bella to explore the new house.

"Hey wait, what do you know?" He calls back.

"Nothing, Jazz!" I can hear him laughing as they get further into the house.

"Uncle Jasper!" I turn in time to see Nessie launch herself at me. I catch her with ease.

"Is it true Uncle Jasper!? Is it!? Is it!?" I laugh. She pulls back and leans against her soon to be husband Jacob.

"Is what true sugar?" I see the grin on Jake's face.

"Is it true you've found your soul mate and that I'm getting a new Aunt!"

"Yes it's true I've met my mate but as far as you getting a new aunt, well we'll have to wait and see. We just met yesterday I don't know a whole lot about her." She bounces up and down and hugs me again.

"I'm so happy for you Uncle Jasper! I can't wait to meet her! When can I meet her?"

"Tonight if you and Jake would like to come with us to Uncle Brewskies." Alice comes skipping down the stairs.

"I have the perfect outfit for you Ness, come to your mothers room in a couple of hours and we'll start getting ready." Nessie smiles.

"Okay Aunt Alice." She turns to Jake. "Come on sweetie lets go check out the rest of the house." They leave me and Alice standing there before I can open my mouth, Alice holds up a finger.

"Just a few more minutes Jazz. I want the whole family to hear and most are still looking over the house. Go wait for me in the living room." I growl, she's frustrating the hell out of me. I want her to tell me what she's seen now!

"Don't growl at me Jasper or you'll never get what you want! Now go sit down and wait for me!" I huff, walk to the living room and flop down on the couch. I cross my arms in front of my chest and wait impatiently for Alice and the rest of them. Five minutes later. Alice dances into the room, followed by Chris, Emmett, Rose, Bella and Edward.

"Where's the rest of family." I ask Alice.

"They'll be here in a few seconds."

"Start without them."

"No!" Dammit this woman is really beginning to piss me off. Nessie comes through the archway and smiles.

"Calm down uncle Jasper, we're here." _Finally!_ Alice clears her throat, then smiles at me and the rest.

"Let me start by saying that Chris, Carlisle and Esme already know what I'm about to tell the rest of you." Chris sighs.

"And it's been hell trying to keep my mouth shut! You have no idea how many times I came to spilling the beans!"

"Just tell us, already!" I know I'm being rude but I can't wait anymore. Alice glares at me, then smiles.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I would get up, walk out and leave your ass sitting here wondering!"

"I'm sorry." She nods.

"You're forgiven! Now I'll tell you my story. Jasper, I saw when you made the decision to move back in with us and I knew that it was going to be very awkward and ruff on you. When you moved back in I did my best to make sure that Chris and I avoided you. It worked for about two weeks. Then you and I saw each other as you where coming back from hunting and I was leaving to go meet Rose in Seattle. You didn't say anything, just looked at me, gave me a pissy ass smile and walked inside. I got in my car and sat there. I know you Jasper, we were together for over sixty years, I could tell you were unhappy. And I don't believe it had anything to do with our break up. You were unhappy because you had to watch us with our mates, feel what we feel for them and you wanted that. I still cared about you as my friend and I wanted to see you happy, so I made the decision that someway, somehow I'd see you happy again.

And I was hit with a vision of you standing on a mountain top looking out at the sky but you wasn't alone, there was a woman standing there with you. I could feel the love radiating between the two of you I'd never felt love that strong before. I could even feel the familia love I had for the woman in my vision. I never saw her face, all I saw was her hair. It was long, just a inch or two shy of touching her butt and it was dark brown, with blonde streaks running threw it. I was thrilled I had seen your mate. But I wasn't sure how far into the future it was, so I filed it away for safe keeping. A little over a month later I had another vision." Alice looks at Chris, then back to me. The look on her face tells me I'm probably not going to like what hear.

"The second vision was of a woman with dark green eyes and long dark hair with blonde streaks fighting Demetri of the Volturi. I saw her put up one hell of a fight against him but then Felix and Alec showed up, she didn't stand a chance. They subdued her and drug her way into the night. It felt has if I was watching one of the family being dragged away, like I was loosing someone very dear to me. I had never seen this woman but I knew I had to help her. But I didn't even know where to start or how long I had.

I looked through the vision again thinking I had missed something but I couldn't find a thing. So I went to Chris and told him what I had seen. We talked for hours but I still came up empty handed. Chris suggested I tell the rest of the family, in hopes that they could help. I wasn't sure about telling everyone, so I went to Carlisle and told him what I had seen. He asked me if I'd had any other visions, I was just about to tell him no, when I remembered the vision I'd gotten a month earlier. I rushed from Carlisle's office and locked myself in my room." My eyes go wide. I knew what she was talking about, she had everyone worried and poor Chris had almost tore his hair out.

"You wouldn't open the door for anyone not even Chris. You stayed locked up in there for over twenty four hours, when you came out you wouldn't talk to anyone." Alice nods.

"I looked through both visions over and over, until I figured out that the girl I saw with you on the mountain was also the one I saw being taken away by the Volturi. I came to the conclusion that I was watching your mate being kidnapped by some of Aro's guard." Red colors my vision and I lunge for Alice. She jumps out of the way before I can reach her. I turn to try and get to her again but Emmett and Edward get to me before I can. They grab me under my arms and pull me away. Carlisle approaches me with his hands out in front of him.

"Jasper, son calm down. Please." I jerk myself free from Em and Edward.

"I'm calm but she should have told me! She had no right to keep this from me!" I look at Alice and growl. She growls back.

"I tried telling you about the first vision, that I had seen you happy with your mate but nooo you didn't want to hear it! Chewed my ass out, told me I no longer had any right to look into or know anything about your future and to stay out! What the hell makes you think I'd try telling you about the second one! That you caused!"

"Me? How the hell did I cause you to have the vision that you saw!" She got up in my face, with Chris right behind her.

"When you made the decision not to find your mate!" She shoved me and I fell back over the couch when I looked up Alice was standing over me growling.

"You screwed everything up with that one decision! You had a mate coming to you! I, we had a new sister and daughter coming to us! You were happy, we were happy. Our family was finally complete and you just had to find yourself! Dammit Jasper, what you've been looking for you whole damn vampire existence, is your mate! She's the one who will help you become the vampire you've always wanted to be! And you had to decide to do it own your own! If I hadn't of step in your mate would have been taken by the Volturi and you would have been none the fucking wiser! They want her Jazz and I don't know why!" She backs off and sits back down. Chris sits down with her and glares at me. I feel bad, not because of Chris's death glare but because I shouldn't have blamed Alice, it's not her fault. I should have listened when she tried telling me about the first vision.

"Alice I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

"Damn right it's not but I forgive you. Just next time don't try and kill the messenger!" She smiles. "Would you like to hear the rest of what I was going to say?" I nod.

"Okay as I was saying, I knew I was seeing your mate and my sister being taken. But I didn't really know where to start looking then it dawned on me, duh! The mountain! It was all I had, so I went with it. I started looking online doing my damnedest to find it. At first I thought I was seeing you two on one of the mountains, that make up the Olympic Mountains back in Washington. But the more I watched the vision the more I realized it wasn't, so I widen my search. I looked at pictures of the well know mountain ranges, that are close to where we would normally live but none of them matched what I had seen in my vision. I began to get discouraged but my loving husband told me that I might need to think out side the box for this one. I listen to him. Finally after two weeks of searching I found what I'd been looking for! Cheaha Mounatin the highest peak in Alabama. I told Chris, Carlisle and Esme what I had figured out and what was going on. They all agreed that since you weren't going to go hunt your mate out for yourself we'd take your ass to her! I looked through the vision again and saw that our moving to Alabama would change the outcome. They still come after her but this time Jasper, you'll be there to help her. And I don't lose my sister before I even get the chance to know her!"

"Alice you said Kiri was able to hold her own against Demetri, how the hell did she do that!?"

"So Kiri's the mystery woman's name, I love it!" I roll my eyes.

"Alice please focus and answer the question."

"Sometimes you're such a killjoy, Jazz. But to answer your question, I don't know, she just went to whooping his ass, then Felix and Alec showed up and she couldn't fight all three of them!" Shit! Of course it couldn't be simple.

"What if we get Eleazar, to come check her out. He can see if she's gifted as a human like Bella was" I snort at Carlisle's suggestion.

"Won't work, Carlisle. We'd never get him to come down here!"

"What about taking her to him?" He asks.

"Yeah sure! What am I suppose to say to her!? Hi I'm a vampire, I'm your mate and I believe you have a strong gift that can be used against our kind. And another of my kind, a crazy ass fucker greedy for as much power as he can get, wants you. Mind coming with me to Alaska so a friend of mine can tell me what kind of gift you have that the crazy ass fucker wants. Yeah that will work out great!" Dumb ass! I though Carlisle was smarter than that.

"Don't be facetious, Jasper it was just a suggestion."

"I know Carlisle and I'm sorry I was being a smart ass. I'm just a little wound up."

"It's alright but we still need to know why Kiri is so important to Aro. I'm sure he's the one that sends those three after her"

"Yes, but I don't understand how Aro could know about her. I guess I'll just have to wait and ask one of the guards he sends after Kiri. I'm gonna give Peter a call and see if he knows or as heard anything. Then after that no matter his answer, I'm going to get ready to go see my mate." I excuse myself and step outside. I place the call to Peter and explain to him what I had just learned.

" **Damn, Jazz that's one hell of a story! Do you believe it?"**

"There wasn't even the smallest hint of a lie coming from Alice, so yeah Pete, I believe her."

" **Well if you're calling to ask me if I know anything, the answer is no. I haven't heard anything and my spidy senses haven't been tingling. I'm sorry man "**

"Don't worry about it, you not knowing anything is a good thing."

" **If anything changes you'll be the first to know!"**

"Thanks Peter."

" **No sweat. I'll holler at you later."** I ended the call and slid my cell in my pocket. All was clear on Peter's end and that put me at ease for now. I still wanted to know how the Volturi found out about my mate and why they want her. But I couldn't think about that now, I needed to focus my attention on getting Kiri. I had a feeling it would be easy. I just needed to lay my good old southern charm on a little thicker and she'd be all mine. I look at my watch. Only 10:30, it's still a little early for me to be getting ready.

Just to kill time and not annoy everyone in the house with my constant clock watching I go inside and challenge Emmett to play Call of Duty: AW, online. Maybe this time he'll get a kill in. Alice is sitting on the bottom stair waiting for me.

"What's up Alice?"

"May I make a suggestion, Jazz?"

"As if I could stop you but thanks for asking first, go head."

"When we go to meet Kiri tonight, wear the long sleeve black button down shirt, Esme got you for Christmas and a pair of your Wrangler blue jeans. Save the black jeans for next time. And don't forget the hat."

"Thanks Ali, and I'm really sorry about earlier." She smiles.

"Your welcome and I have already forgiven you so don't sweat it. I can't wait to meet Kiri. To be honest Jasper I love her as my sister already."

"You don't know anything about her, Alice. You may not like her." She gets that I know more than I'm saying look on her face and grins.

"Did you leave anything out of what you told us earlier?"

"I might have but I have a good reason for it. And I'm not telling you what I know, it stays in my head. Edward is the only one who knows and he won't talk."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to, it's a surprise!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Your not going to bug me about it?"

"Nah, you got your reasons. I understand."

"Thank you, Jazz. I have to go help Bella get ready for tonight. Eight years as a vamp and she still has no sense of style!" I laugh and watch her disappear up the stairs. Seven hours and fifty games later. I was still the champ and Emmett was, well he was not a happy vampire. It wasn't my fault he couldn't control his damn screen camera. I leave Emmett bitching about cheating ass vampire's in the living room and go to my room to get ready. I was beyond excited to see Kiri again tonight and I really, really hoped she and the rest of my family would get along. I showered, dressed and was back downstairs in twenty minutes. I still had about two hours before we would leave and I was counting the minutes. The sun finally disappeared completely at 7:45 and I was out the door, in the back of Emmett's jeep yelling for the others to hurry the hell up. We still had an hour drive, okay a thirty minute drive as long as there was no cops.

"Okay, Okay we're here. Just tell me which way I need to go." Emmett says as he climbs in the drivers side.

"When you get back up to the main road, take a right and go south. Kiri said just drive straight, you can't miss it." He nods, then heads toward the main road, the others follow him. Once on the highway. Rose turns around to face me.

"Do you know anything about this place we're going to?" I look at her like she's crazy.

"Sure! I know all types of things about a place I've never been to before!" Her eyes narrow and a small growl slips out.

"You're a smart ass! You were by yourself all night, why didn't you just Google it?" I laugh.

"Google doesn't have the answer for everything, Rose. Anyway I didn't want to know, it's someplace I haven't been and I didn't want to show up already knowing everything about the place." She smiles and reaches for her phone.

"How about I just look it up now?" I try to grab her phone but she just turns around and leans toward the front. I growl, Emmett laughs.

"Don't do it Rosie, lets just wait and found out what the place is like!" Rose smiles at me and slides her phone back in her purse.

"I'll be good, for now!" I'm really not looking forward to Rosalie's and Kiri's meeting. I can only imagine, the crap that's gonna come out of Rosalie's mouth. Emmett's probably gonna have to keep me from sticking my foot up his mate's ass before this night is through. No one says anything else and for that I'm grateful. I relax back against the seat and get lost in my memories of Kiri. I'm still having trouble believing that, that beautiful creature is my mate. What the hell did I do to deserve her? If I hadn't gotten the reaction I did from her yesterday, I would swear that a woman like her wouldn't look twice at me. But our encounter yesterday and her telling me to come find her gives me hope. Maybe just maybe I can finally, be really happy. I feel the Jeep slowing and raise up to look around. We're stopped at a four way. There's nothing much to see, just two gas station's, a small bank, a Dollar General and more trees. Emmett turns to look at me.

"Where the fuck are we?" I shrug.

"Hell if I know."

"So which way do you want me to go?"

"Kiri said that if you went straight,you couldn't miss it and I don't see shit around here, that looks like a bar or night club, so keep going straight." He looks both ways to make sure no ones coming. When he's made sure it's clear he hits the gas, squealing tires and speeds off down the road. I swear the idiot's gonna get pulled over but it ain't my problem. I ain't the one driving, so I ain't the one paying the ticket. I look back behind us to see if the others are still with us. Edward waves at me and smiles. Should've figured they wouldn't have a problem keeping up. I wave back, then turn around. I tilt my head back against the sear and whisper Kiri's name to the stars. A pair of dark green eyes appear in the night sky. They stare at me for a moment then disappeared. _What the fuck was that!? I'm I going crazy? No, I was just thinking about Kiri and saw her eyes, that's it._

I open my mouth to ask Em and Rose if they had seen, what I had just seen but I can't talk. The wind that roars in my ears begins to roar louder, I start to feel drowsy. I can't keep my eyes open. _What the hell vampires don't get slee..._ Before I can finish that thought I'm sucked into a world of darkness.

* * *

 _Jasper's Dream:_

 _The darkness covered him. No matter which way he looked there was nothing but darkness. He had to get out of the darkness he couldn't stand it any longer. Jasper runs trying to find a way through the endless black that covers him. Nothing, nothing but the darkness. He cry's out into the hell that he's landed in._

" _Hello! Is there anybody there?! Is there anybody anywhere?!" Jasper listens hoping to hear something, anything._

" _Over here." If he could have cried he would have. Jasper tries to call out to the voice but no sound would pass from his lips. He begin to panic. There was still nothing but darkness, if he could not ask the voice to keep talking how in the hell was he going to find the owner. He tried calling out again still no sound. Jasper was just about to lay down in the darkness and give up, when a light starts to shine in the distance._

" _Come this way." The voice calls again. He jumps to his feet and runs toward the light, never slowing. Feet from the light, he closes his eyes and burst through it. When he opens his eyes, he' standing on a snowy path, the winter sun shines down on him, making the snow glisten like diamonds at his feet. Mountains rose into the sky on both sides of the path._

" _Where am I?" He looks around hoping to see some type of landmark he might recognize, after all he had traveled a lot during his time as a vampire, but alas he saw nothing._

" _Follow the path." The voice whispered. He did as it said. Slowly he made his way up the path, as he walked he begin to feel something he had only felt from his human victims, fear. Something about this place made the venom in his veins freeze. He wanted out of here, more than he had wanted out of the darkness. He followed the snowy path, as he climbed higher the mountains begin to give away to trees, pine trees. When he finally top the hill, there standing no more than a two hundred feet from him surrounded by a forest of northern pines sat a little wooden house. The fear that had followed him up the trail begin to ease. The house had a porch stretched it's length, three wooden steps led to the snow below. On the porch sat a old man with long white hair, thin pale, almost translucent skin. Dark green eyes looked back at Jasper through sunken in eye sockets. He was wrapped in what appeared to be a red throw. Jasper cautiously walked toward the porch. The old man watched as he walked toward him, his eyes never left his. When he reached the bottom step he stopped. He and the old man stared at one another. The man motioned for him to sit, he stepped up one step and lowered himself down onto the porch._

" _Who are you?" He asked. The man remained quite for a moment, then smiled and said._

" _My name is Avery."_

" _Where am I?" Avery smiles gently._

" _Our time grows shorter by the minute. You must listen and listen well Jasper Whitlock." Jasper climbed to his feet._

" _How do you know my name!?" This time Avery did not smile, he looked sad and well, scared._

" _It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is her! He's coming for her, he knows what she is and he will stop at nothing to gain her! You must protect her, at all cost!" The fear that had eased when he came upon the house was back full force. He step toward the old man._

" _What the hell are you talking about!? Protect who, Kiri!? From who, who's coming for her!?" Avery said nothing._

" _Answer me, dammit!" Jasper roared. Avery didn't flinch, he shook his head gravely._

" _There's a storm coming." Jasper looked out at the sky, then back to Avery confused._

" _What storm?" Avery pointed out toward the pines._

" _His storm!" Jasper spun quickly and looked to where the old man had been pointing. Standing where the snow covered ground met the thick layer of pines, was a silhouette of a man. He was dressed in black and had no face. Where eyes should have been, were glowing embers of red. Jasper let out a growl and stared to make his way down the steps. Before he could reach the ground, the silhouette begin to laugh. It's laugh sounded like nails on a chalk board, it stopped Jasper in his tracks. He covered his ears and hit his knees. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out. When the laugh stopped, Jasper removed his hands from his ears and stood. Glowing red eyes stared into his and he became afraid not for himself but for Kiri. He started to speak but was cut off._

" _You can't stop me, God of War. Her blood is in my hands! She will be my bride and with her under my control, nothing will stop me!" Jasper roared with anger, the sound echoed off the mountains. He could hear a small avalanche start somewhere off in the distance._

" _YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HER!" The man with the dark red eyes and no face begin to laugh again and while Jasper was on his knees trying to keep his head from imploding, he vanished just as quick as he had appeared. Once the sound had dissipated, Jasper rose to his feet again. He turned to face the old man. Avery seemed fine._

" _Who was that?"_

" _I do not know, but he wants what is yours and he must not get it. Protect her at all cost." Jasper nods._

" _I will." Avery smiles._

" _You're a good man. Our time has come to an end you must wake up now. Your family is starting to worry."_

" _No, not yet! You haven't told me why he wants her!" The darkness that Jasper had ran from crept toward him._

" _Please tell me!" As the darkness swallowed him whole he heard._

" _You'll find out soon enough, vampire_ _."_

 _End._

* * *

"Jasper! Dammit open your eyes! What's wrong!?" I open my eyes to a very frantic Rose and a worried Emmett.

"About time! You alright man?" Emmett asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" Rose shakes her head.

"We don't know. After we passed the four way. You just kinda spaced out. We've been here at the club for ten minutes, trying to get you to move." I sit straight up

"We're here?"

"Did you hear anything I just said Jazz?"

"Yes Rose and I'll tell you later." I jump out of the back to see the rest of my family staring at me.

"I'm fine, lets go see Kiri." I look around to see where we're at, all I see are trees, cars and the back of the building.

"Why are we behind the building?"

"Place is fucking packed, this was the only place we could find to park!" Emmett gripes. I shrug and start walking toward the front. Edward comes up to walk beside me.

"I saw what you saw, Jazz. Do you know what it means?" He whispers lowly trying his best to make his question for my ears only, but we both know the rest heard him. I glance his way.

"Yeah it means, I haven't even had a date with my mate yet and some fucker is already trying to take her from me!"

"Could the dream and Alice's vision of the Volturi, going after Kiri be related somehow?"

"I don't know but I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight." He nods and drifts back to walk with Bella. I turn the corner of the building and stop, there's a line of folks going up the ramp that leads to the entrance, it's a lot longer than I anticipated. I growl lowly. This is shit, now I have to wait even longer to see Kiri.

"Jazz! Dude, check it out! They have a female bouncer and she's fucking hot!" I look at him, then look to the front of the line. Standing there dressed in the black halter top, the Maltese cross jeans and a pair of knee high black heeled boots that zip up the side, is Kiri. Her hair is pulled up in a high pony tail, long silver angel wings dangle from her ears. The pot leave belly ring that I had, had the pleasure of seeing had been replaced by a silver wolf. The makeup around her eyes is a smokey gray and her eyelashes are a thick black. Her green eyes shine like cat eyes when light hits them in the dark. Her lushes lips are stained a medium brown color, she's jaw dropping.

'That's Kiri."

"You're shitin' me! That's your mate!" I turn around and face Jacob.

"I wouldn't shit you Jake. You're my favorite turd." I laugh loudly at his expression.

"Haha, very funny."

"Sorry, Jake I couldn't resist, but I'm telling the truth that's my mate." Emmett pats me on the back and grins.

"Jasper, man I don't know if I should say congrats or not. That mate of yours looks like she'd kick your ass just for looking at her wrong." I glance at Rose.

"You'd know all about a woman like that, wouldn't ya Em." He snickers.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have it any other way." We fell silent after that and I thought about what I had seen. Something or someone was coming for Kiri, for the gift and I had to stop it. I would need help, the kind of help the Cullens are not fond of and as soon as I get home I intend on calling him. After what felt like an eternity, we finally made it to the front of the line and just happened to be the last of it. Which was good maybe Kiri could get away for awhile. Kiri smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Well if ain't the Washington cowboy, I was beginning to wonder if you'd find the place." I laugh.

"No problem and it's the Texas cowboy, not Washington I was born and raised most of my life in Texas." Emmett leans in and whispers.

"Your line good, her line better. The difference? Showman ship." I shrug him off, he's such an ass. Kiri starts to giggle, looks at Em then back to me.

"Who's the muscle man that thinks my opening line was better?" _She heard that?_ I point to Emmett.

"This is my brother, Emmett. He's a big goof but I think he might grow on ya."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" We all laugh. I turn and introduce the rest of the family to Kiri. One at a time they all greeted her and shook her hand. Not once did she act like she noticed how hard or cold our skin was. Jake was the last to greet her. When he stepped up to shake her hand she hissed loudly at him and damn near threw herself off the ramp. I moved quickly and got between them, when Kiri could no longer see Jake, she started to calm down. I brushed the few pieces of hair that had come undone, from her face. She looked up at me and I forgot about what happened, I forgot about my family standing there, I forgot about my horrifying dream, I forgot the world. There was nothing but her and I. Our faces moved closer, our lips just mere inches from uniting. I was going to kiss her and she was willing going to let me.

"Um, Jazz. I hate to interrupt but Ness is freaking out." I growl, irritated that we had been interrupted. I spin around to face Edward

"I'm sorry man but you need to go talk to Ness, she's freaking out over that little mishap, that just happened."

"Why."

"She thinks, you're going to hurt Jake for scaring Kiri."

"Ok, I'll go tal..." I was cut off by a hand being laid on my shoulder. I turn back to face Kiri.

'Can I talk to her?" I look at Edward, he shrugs.

"I don't see the harm in it Jazz." I nod.

"Where is she?"

"Jake took her back to the car." I lead Kiri to Edwards car. Ness was sitting in the back seat crying and Jake was kneeling down in front of her asking her to please stop crying and reassuring her that he would be fine, he hadn't done anything wrong.

And he hadn't, all he did was step forward to shake Kiri's hand. In my book that doesn't deserve a ass whooping. Nessie looked away from Jake long enough to see us coming. She started freaking out more. She through herself around him and started screaming and begging me not to hurt him. I stop and raise my hands up.

"Ness, I didn't come to hurt Jake. He didn't do anything wrong. Kiri just wanted to speak to you."

"Really?" I nod. "Okay." I lead Kiri over. As we get closer a light sweat blooms on Kiri's forehead and she starts to shake but she acts as if nothings wrong and keeps walking forward. She stops a few feet from Ness and Jake.

"Renessme, Jacob I would like to apologize for my reaction earlier. For very simple reasons, I will not tell you why I reacted the way I did and more than likely it will happen again. That's why I didn't come any closer. But I promise you Jake will not be hurt because of it. It's not his fault, there for no one." She looks at me. "And I mean no one is going to hurt him." Ness lets go of Jake and nods her head.

"Thank you but why can't you tell us, why that happened?" Kiri smiles softly.

"I told you my reasons were simple. I do not know you, so I don't trust you. Not yet anyway. Someday when you've earned my trust and I have earned yours then I'll tell you." She looks at me again. "That day maybe closer than I think." I grin. Looking back at Ness, I ask.

"Are you okay now? Would you like to go inside?" She nods.

"Great!" I toss my arm over Kiri's shoulders and start walking back to where we left the rest. When we get back to the front. Edward and Bella ask if everything's alright. The four of us smile at them and nod. Three SUV's full of men and women pull into the parking lot and head toward the back to park. Kiri groans.

"Damn, I was hoping for a longer break, aw well." She smirks at me. "Let me see your ID."

"Why?"

"So when my boss asks me if I checked your ID I can say yes and not be lying."

"Why would your boss ask about me?"

"He saw me laughing with you before you introduced everybody and you look sorted young for twenty-one. I don't want him thinking I let you in just because you're gorgeous." I raise an eyebrow.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" She scoffs.

"DUH! Now let me see your ID!." I pull my ID from my wallet and hand it to her. She scans over it quickly and hands it back.

"Looks good to me. You and your family go on in and I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Okay." Stepping around her I start to walk over to the others.

"Just a minute, cowboy." Kiri grabs my arm, spins me around, grabs me by the shirt collar, pulls my lips to hers and slips her tongue in mouth. After what was not even close to being long enough, she pushes me away, turns me back toward my family, swats me on my ass and says.

"Just making sure you don't forget me." I hope I remember to ask later, how she was able to do that. I stand there stunned, I can hear booming laughter coming from the guys and hysterical giggles coming from the girls. I straighten myself out and make my way over to them. Emmett who had been bent over in laughter looks up

"That's the funniest shit I've ever seen! Tell me mister bad ass, how did it feel to be manhandle by a human.?" I grin.

"I won't say I hated it." He cracks up even more.

"Admit it, you fucking loved it!" My smile grows wider. "I knew it! Man it's good to see you happy and I do believe maybe even in love. Come on lets go in and try to get us some seats and drinks." Believe it or don't but alcohol is the one human beverage vampires can consume and it does affect us it just takes a hell of a lot to get the job done. I was the last to follow, I stood watching Kiri a few more seconds. I think Emmett's right, I think I've fallen head over heels in love with her and I am very happy, happier than I've ever been. _Glowing red eyes stared into his. "You can't stop me, God of War. Her blood is in my hands."_ I am happy but for how long?

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. Reviews are welcomed but remember to be nice. Next chapter will either be in Kiri's, Jasper's or Third POV. I haven't decided yet. We will get to know Kiri more either way. Thank you for the reviews I have received so far. I'll do my best to post quickly but I don't know if I will be able to Gabriel has learned to crawl and I can't let him out of my sight, the only chance I get to wright is at night after he goes to sleep an dby then I'm so tired my brain as quit working LOL but I will do my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Old west saloon meets Panama City Beach night club, is what Jasper thought as he stood in the doorway of Uncle Brewskies, the saloon doors swinging behind him. The club was a lot larger and nicer looking than it appeared on the outside. From outside Uncle Brewskies looked like a step up from the shack the Clampetts lived in,on the TV show the Beverly Hillbillies. As Jasper carefully fought his way through the crowd he noticed the club was divided into two sections, both sections had old scuffed up wooden floors. The walls that matched the flooring, was littered with old west wanted posters. The paper and the ink looked so well worn, the posters seemed to be the real thing. Jasper saw Jessie James, Billy the Kid, "Curly Bill" Brocious and quite a few other wild west outlaws staring back at him from the dingy yellow paper.

The first section, the one Jasper was currently pushing his way through was the dance floor and bar. Behind the dark oak bar, where two men and one woman. The men where dressed as old west bar keeps and the woman was dressed in a purple corset, with black garter belts and stockings. On her head she wore a purple band with a purple feather sticking out. The dance floor was rather large and quite full of hot sweaty lust filled bodies. To the left of the bar was a stage, at the moment no one was on it but it looked as if were set up for live bands and karaoke. On the far side of Uncle Brewskies was the second section, this section was the sitting area. Wooden tables and chairs had been strategically placed to maximize space. Waitresses dressed as saloon girls, made their rounds through the occupants clearing the tables of bottles and empty glasses. And replacing them with fresh ones. Black lights and party lights shine down from above "Talking Body" by Tove Lo blared from the speakers that lined the upper walls.

 _'I do believe I'm going to like it here.'_ Jasper thought as he finally reached the bar and asked for a beer.

"What kind, sir?" Jasper paused then responded.

"Bud Light."

"Bottle or draft?" The bar tender asked. Jasper tossed two one hundred dollar bills on the bar and said.

"Bottled and keep'em comin'." The man took the money and left to get Jasper his drink. Emmett walked over with a drink in his hand.

"So, what do you think about the place?"

"I like it." Jasper responded, making sure to keep his eyes on the entrance.

"You would."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not the one dressed like Doc Holiday."

"You know who Doc Holiday was?"

"Yeah. I've watched Tombstone." Jasper rolls his eyes.

"I should have known." Emmett laughed. Then he got serious.

"How are you doing Jazz?" Jasper turned to face Emmett, giving him a puzzled look.

"What are you talkin' about?" Emmett downed the kamikaze he'd ordered and stared at him for a second.

"You know, the blood lust. I know it's not easy for us, I can only imagine what it must be like for you. You probably haven't breathed since before we came through the door." Jasper hadn't even thought about the smell of the buffet that danced and drank around him. He took a deep breath in and realized two things. One he had not been holding his breath the whole time and two the blood of the humans around him didn't call to him. As a matter of fact his thirst was nowhere to be found.

"Emmett I don't feel a thing!" Emmett gasped in surprise.

"What!?" Jasper grinned.

"I don't feel anything Em. No blood lust, no thirst, nothing."

"How can that be?" Jasper shrugged, then took a big gulp of the beer he had order.

"Don't have a clue. Maybe I've just finally learned to control it." Emmett shook his head.

"Nah, you might be able to control the blood lust and not attack the folks in this place, like the rest of us. But you can't make the craving and thirst disappear." Jasper didn't know what to say, what Em had said made sense. Even if he was able to control himself, he was still a vampire and the worst thing about being a vampire is the thirst. The craving for blood, human or animal is always with you, It's your constant companion, you may be able to slack the burn of your throat but you can never fully quench it and you can't out run it. He should know he had tried many times but always fell short. Jasper stood sipping his beer, staring off into the crowd pondering this new very vital information, when he heard one of the waitresses yell.

"You stupid asshole! Keep your fucking hands off me!" Jasper cut his eyes toward the sitting area and from his vantage point had a pretty good view of what was going on. The waitress that had yelled stood facing one of the four male occupants of the table she had been waiting on, he couldn't see her face but he knew by the hair cut who the waitress was, it was Lynn and she was pissed. The guy stood about 6ft, had dark hair, brown eyes, was built like Emmett maybe a tad smaller and had an overbite. He was also amused and very turned on. The man tried to grab for Lynn again and she slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled and hit her in the nose, hard. Blood poured from Lynn's nose. Jasper turned quickly to look at the other six and a half vampires in the club. All were holding their breath. He sighed in relief and returned his gaze to Lynn. Asshole stood over her laughing and calling her everything in the book. Jasper growled lowly, that was Kiri's best friend he had to help her. He took a step forward and Emmett grabbed him by the arm. While still holding his breath Emmett asked

"What are you doing?"

"That's Lynn. Kiri's best friend. I have to help her." Emmett shakes his head.

"I don't think that's necessary." Emmett nodded toward the scene. Jasper moved his gaze from Emmett to Lynn and froze. Kiri was by Lynn's side helping her to stand. Kiri whispered to Lynn as she helped her.

"Go clean up and go home. I'll deal with David." Lynn gave Kiri an apologetic, yet grateful look, then walked away. Kiri turned her attention to the asshole.

"What's your name?" She asked him. He smirked.

"Jonathan." Kiri inched her way closer toward the asshole named Jonathan.

"Don't you know it's wrong, not to mention against the law to hit a woman." He laughed.

"Crazy bitch hit me first. She got what was coming to her." Anger flashed through Kirr's eyes but it quickly disappeared. She smiled sweetly at Jonathan.

"I'll remember you said that." Quicker than Jasper could have imagined a human moving, Kiri balled her fist, pulled her arm back and landed a right jab to Jonathan's face. Jonathan's head rocked back from the force of her punch and a tooth went flying out of his mouth. 'Wonderful! More blood.' He thought. Jonathan whipped his head back toward Kiri spewing blood everywhere, the crowd came to a screeching halt, wanting to see what happen next.

'You filthy cunt! You knocked my tooth out!"

"You got what was coming to you!" Kiri said with a spiteful grin. Jonathan lashed out and backhanded Kiri across the face splitting her lip. Jonathan had just signed his own death warrant. Jasper was livid, how dare that motherfucker touch his mate. He moved toward Kiri and Jonathan and was stopped by Emmett's large hand grasping his shoulder.

"Stay out of it Jasper. I know she's your mate but if you get involved you'll kill him!"

'Exactly!" He moved toward Kiri again. This time he was stopped by Edward. Jasper growled lowly in warning.

"Get out of my way Edward." Edward shook his head.

"No Jazz, just watch." Jasper looked back to Kiri. Her head still hung to the side, slowly she started to look up. Blood dripped from her lip down her chin onto the floor. She glared at Jonathan for no more than a fraction of a second, then drove the heel of her hand into his nose. Jasper could hear the cartilage and bone disintegrate as her hand made contact. Jonathan cupped his nose, trying his best to catch his blood and started to scream in pain. Jasper and his beast roared with laughter. The crowd erupted into applause.

Standing over the quivering body of her victim, Kiri wiped the now coagulated blood from her chin, leaving a small rusty color stain, that Jasper so desperately wanted to lick clean. The place went silent as Kiri bent down an grabbed asshole by the nap of his neck and hauled him to his feet. She drug him across the room to two big black guys in police uniforms. Jasper added the two cops to his hit list, for not stepping in.

"Out of all the damn cops in this town, it had to be you two! No wonder the cops didn't get here in time!" The two officers snickered.

"Looks like you had the situation under control, Kiri." Kiri smiled playfully and said.

"If you two ass hats hadn't been sleeping on the job, you could've saved this man a broken nose!" Both men rolled their eyes, the cop on the left coughed "bullshit!" under his breath. The other guy laughed and smiled coolly at Kiri.

"You know damn well, it wouldn't have mattered! We could have been standing at the back of the building, watching the crowd! And you still would've made sure that poor sombitch left with somethin' broken!" Kiri shrugged.

"Probably. So you two still coming to the barbecue at my house Friday?" Both men nod.

"Yeah we'll be there." Jasper took them off his hit list.

"You gonna walk around in that flesh colored string bikini again? Girl you had every guy at that party hard as fuck that night!" The officer on the right said. Jasper put them back on. He sure as fuck planned on being be at that barbeque. She was his now and nobody but him was ever going to see her in anything like that again. Kiri shook her head.

"Not this time, Kent. I did that shit on a dare. My normal swim attire is not so reviling." Jasper felt some relief in hearing that. He heard a giggle come from behind him and turned in time to see Rose clasp her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry but no one seems concerned about the man bleeding all over the floor, at the two cop's feet!" She vampire whispered to Jasper. He was wondering if he'd been the only one to notice that. Finally after another minute of conversation the two cops escorted the bleeding man from the bar. A man dressed as a old west piano player, came out with a janitor's cart. loaded down with many different types of cleaner and begin to clean up Jonathan's blood.

Once the area had been cleaned the vampires started to breath again. Kiri turned and scanned the crowd when she spotted Jasper she waved and mouthed "Going to see if Lynn has left yet, be back in a few." Jasper waved back and nodded. When Kiri vanished to the back Jasper took this time to walk back to the bar where Edward had gone to sit with Bella and ask him something that had been stirring through his mind. When he got to them he smiled at Bella.

"Can I borrow Edward? I promise I'll bring him back in a few minutes." Bella smiled back.

"Just bring him back in one piece." Jasper lead Edward a few seats further down and called the bar tender to bring him two beers. Once the bar tender had gone back to the other customers. Jasper took a sip of his beer and asked.

"Did you know Kiri was going to do that?" Edward laughed heartily and sipped his beer.

"Yes and I find her mind rather delightful. She couldn't decided if she should break is nose or his knee cap. In the end she decided a nose for a nose and you know the rest." Jasper gaped at Edward.

"You found that delightful?" Edward shrugs.

"Okay not so much that, but the rest is, well unique. I've never know of a humans mind to run the way ours does. She was thinking about so many things at once and was able to focus clearly on them all. While she was thinking of breaking his nose or knee, she was making her shopping list for her barbecue. She was counting and recounting the number of steaks, chickens and sides it was going to take to feed the crowd at the barbecue. Man she has a fucking pet wolf! She was thinking she needed to make sure Loki had been fed and then a big ass black wolf jumped up in her head. Not to mention a million other things. And Jazz," Edward looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?"

"She moves as fast as we do." Jasper just stared then busted out laughing.

"Good one, Edward. She's human we've all heard her heart beat and she smells like a human." Edward nods in agreement with him.

"You're right Jazz, but there was a moment right before she hit him the first time, she moved quicker than any human should have been able to and you know it, you saw it. We all saw it." Before Jasper could reply he felt a small hand run gently across his back. He smiled.

"Hello darlin'. How's Ms. Lynn doing?" Kiri stepped in front of him, then surprising him crawled onto his lap. Jasper's arms went automatically around her waist and his eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feel of her ass on his rapidly hardening member.

"She left before I got back there but I called her. She was headed for the ER to get her nose set and some pain killers. I told her I crushed his nose for her and that made her fell a little better." Kiri wiggled around and looked at Edward. Jasper had to bite his knuckles to keep from growling out, she had did that shit on purpose, This woman was going to be the death of him and he knew, she knew that.

"Hello Edward." _Your a mind reader aren't you?_ Kiri thought. Edward almost spit the beer from his mouth but composed himself in the nick of time. Kiri had heard what he had been saying to Jasper. That just furthered his suspicion that she was more than meets the eye. He nodded.

' _So you were reading my thoughts earlier? Are you going to tell me how you are able to read minds?_ Edward shook his head. ' _That's not your secret to tell?'_

"No." Edward answered out loud this time taking Jasper's attention off the feel of Kiri in his lap. His attention was now fully on his mate and Edward. Worrying that Edward had some how pissed her off.

"Everything alright, you two?" Jasper asked. Kiri and Edward broke eye contact, both of them smiled at him.

"Everything's fine Jazz." Edward said as he stood up to go back to Bella. The fact that Jasper was an em-path and could feel him lying never once crossed Edward's mind. Kiri knew Edward could still hear her, so she called out. _'I know you heard somethings you weren't suppose to know yet. Keep them to yourself I will tell Jasper in time but he doesn't need to know yet.'_

Edward raised his hand to signal that he agreed to stay quite. Jasper knew Edward had just lied to his face but why? Didn't Edward realize he would know he was lying or did he just not care. He wanted to ask Kiri what their exchange had been about but thought better of it. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

"Alright cowboy, I have the rest of the night off. What would you like to do?" Jasper could have answered that question in so many ways but he went with.

"We could go back to my place." Kiri raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Not for anything like that! My brothers, sisters and parents will be there."

"I'm sorry Jasper but Lynn left in my car and I don't have away there and back." Kiri said

"Lynn took your car? How were you planning on getting home?"

"Walk." _'You can't stop me God of War, Her blood is in my hands.' "They want her Jasper and I don't know why!"_ Jasper's demeanor changed rapidly.

"Walk!? You mean in the dark, alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy!? You could be hurt or worse killed!" Vampires didn't need to breathe, so why did he feel like he was drowning and couldn't catch enough air. Could vampires hyperventilate? No. He was going to be the first. Peter would change his name from God of War to God of Pansy Asses. His grip around Kiri's waist became tighter, almost to breaking point. He was afraid if he loosed his grip she'd be taken from him. Kiri didn't move, she knew what was wrong and she knew just how to deal with it. Maybe someday soon she'd tell him what he was to her, but not yet. She ghosted her hand down his cheek and whispered.

"It's alright, cowboy. I'm right here. I'm okay, I'm safe. And I promise not to walk home alone in the dark anymore." She placed her lips to his. Jasper at first didn't respond, but only at first. He begin to relax and his arms slipped from around her waist and he gently cupped her face with his hands and softly begin to kiss her back. The kiss was not urgent or passionate it was just a confronting kiss that he sorely needed. Kiri pulled away, smiled and brushed his hair from his face.

"You okay now?" Jasper nodded.

"Yeah but I'd feel even better if you agreed to come back to my place."

"That's a pretty long drive and it's already." She looked at her watch. "ten, by the time we get there it'll be eleven and.." He shut her up with a small kiss.

"Please."

"Will you bring me home?"

"Or you could just stay." Kiri eyed him a moment.

"I'll think about it." Jasper grinned.

"Great lets go get the others." They collected the others and was on their way out he door when Jasper heard someone call Kiri's name. She stopped and turned to greet the owner of the voice.

"What do you want David?"

"Where are you going, your shift's not over yet! Just because Lynn left doesn't mean you get to also. You know my dad isn't going to be happy with you leaving" Kiri calmly replied.

"Don't bring Lynn into this or your dad, David. My shift is over when _I_ say it is, you know that! Or have you forgotten our little arrangement?" She then turned and walked out. David looked furious he turned his glare on Jasper. Jasper knew that look, he had seen it a million times and it was pouring off David by the bucket full. David was in love with Kiri and not in a good way. He wanted her, like a junkie wants another fix. He was obsessed with her. _'Dammit, another jackass I'm gonna have to watch out for'_ He thought. Jasper stared at the guy a few more seconds then smirked and followed behind her. Other emotion's stirred through David now, hate and jealousy.

Kiri was waiting for Jasper at the end of the ramp, she was with Rose and Emmett, the others had walked on to their cars. Kiri was waving her hands wildly in the air and Rose an Em were laughing their asses off. Jasper was thrilled to see Rose and Kiri getting along. The others he knew would love Kiri but he had worried about Rose, he was pleased he didn't have to worry anymore.

"What's so funny?" He asked when he reach them.

"Nothing really. I was just telling Em and Rose about the trip, myself, David, Lynn and her then boyfriend Randy, took to Florida last year." _'David? As in the asshole David they just left in the bar'_

"You took a trip to Florida with the guy, you just talked shit to in the bar. What exactly is your relationship with this guy?"

* * *

At the same time Jasper was questioning Kiri about her relationship with David. Alice was sitting in her Porsche talking to Chris about going to Fashion week which was being held in New Zealand this year. When she was hit with a vision.

" _You took a trip to Florida with the guy, you just talked shit to in the bar! What exactly is your relationship with this guy?"_

 _" Yes and that's really none of your business." Jasper growled and took Kiri by her upper arms. Emmett tried stepping in between them but was warned off by Jasper._

" _Bullshit! Everything you do is my business! That motherfucker is obsessed with you! Now tell me what your relationship is with him!" Rage flashed in Kiri's eyes and she shoved Jasper off her._

" _Who the fuck do you think you are! What gives you the right to come into my life, start handing out orders and questioning me about my past!?" Jasper stood breathing hard, clenching his hands tightly into fist and said._

" _I am your mate and you will do as I say and tell me what I want to know!" Kiri laughed loudly._

" _Mate! Fuck you, cowboy!" She turns and stalks off toward the darkness. Jasper goes after her and grabs her by the wrist, spinning her around to face him._

" _Where the hell do you think your going!?"_

" _Let me go!"  
_

" _No!" Kiri's right hand shot out from her side and clawed at the hand that had been holding her. Jasper let her go and cradled his hand to his body, venom ran from the wound soaking the sleeve of Jasper's shirt and dripped to the pavement. Kiri stared at Jasper in horror._

" _What are you?"_

" _I could ask you the same thing!" Jasper shot back. A single tear fell from Kiri's left eye._

Alice came back to herself with a concerned looking Chris staring at her. "Dammit" She whispered as she quickly exited the car. There was a couple walking to their car, so she had to walk at a very fast human pace with Chris hot on her ass, but when she got to the front she was to late. Jasper stood at the edge of the highway staring across it, into the darkness. He was holding his hand close to his chest. Rose and Em stood staring at Jasper. Kiri was nowhere to been seen.

"Where's Kiri?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"Jazz and Kiri had a." Alice cut Rose off.

"I know about the fight. What I don't know, is where Kiri is!"

"She asked Jasper to forgive her and ran off into the woods across the street." Rose whispered, while glancing at Jasper. Jasper was still standing where Kiri had left him, he was hurt and it wasn't physical. Yeah sure he had claw marks going down his hand, but he could deal with that. The claw marks were healing and with a little blood he'd be as good as new. But Kiri physically attacking him then walking away, hurt and hurt badly. He was used to dealing with other people's and vampire's emotions and if he could, he would offer his help where it was needed. But he wasn't sure how to deal with his own. So he stood watching the darkness, battling with himself.

One half of him, the vampire half. Wanted to run her down and show her just who the fuck she was dealing with. The other half, the more calm and reasonable side. Didn't want to go after her, that side of him understood why she had reacted the way she did. They had just met, he didn't have the right to question her about her past. He sure as hell didn't have the right to go macho man on her and start demanding she tell him what he wanted to know. When he himself was also keeping secrets. He won the battle with his beast and decided to let her go. If she could hurt him the way she had done, he figured she'd be safe for tonight, and he'd come back to Uncle Brewskies tomorrow night. If she wasn't there he'd ask somebody where she lived, surely someone would know.

"Jasper?" He turned to face Alice. "Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Alice."

"I saw what happened, but by the time I got the vision it was to late and I didn't have enough time to warn you not to ask her about David."

"It's not your fault, Ali. It's mine I was so stupid! I knew better, I should have waited till she told me on her own! What if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore!? What if she decides I'm the asshole I was tonight, all the time!? Dammit, I don't want to lose her, when I just found her!" Alice rubbed his back trying to sooth him and thought carefully how to phase her next response.

"I don't believe you'll have to worry about any of that. She'll forgive you and be back."

"How do you know? Have you seen it?" Alice cut her eyes from Jasper's to Edward's who along with Bella, Jake and Nessie, had shown up right after Alice had.

"I just know, okay." Jasper nodded.

"Okay." Alice smiled gently.

"Come on Jazz, lets go home. You need to hunt." She took him by the elbow and lead him away from the road back toward the cars. As he passed the others he could feel their sadness, it was almost as bad as his. _'I must be projecting.'_ He said to himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to project my sadness on to you. I'll reign it in." Rose stepped up and hugged him.

"You weren't projecting, Jazz. We all really feel that way. We're all sad to see you hurt, when you had been so happy just a few hours ago." He just nodded and kept walking. He got to Em's Jeep climbed in and laid down across the back seat. He placed his hat over his face and didn't move again until Rose told him that they were home. He jumped out of Emmett's jeep and vanished into the night. He ran not sure which direction he was heading. He stopped when he came across a heard of White Tail deer, grazing in a small meadow. He pounced.

When Jasper came to his senses he felt better, then he looked around and understood why he felt better. He had taken all his hurt and anger out on the herd of deer. Blood and guts were everywhere, but his hand had completely healed so he must have at least got some of the blood. He buried what was left of the bodies and cleaned the area as best he could. He finished and begin his run home, retracing his own scent.

The sun was coming up, he'd been out of it for quite a few hours. He arrived home and went straight to his room not speaking to anyone. He went into the bathroom, turned the hot water on. Then stepped back into his room. He empty his pocket's of his wallet and phone, disrobed, threw his blood stained clothes in the trash, walked back into the bathroom and stepped under the spray. The bathroom quickly filled with steam, but he could not feel the scalding hot water hit his flesh. To him it was simply a warm sensation. He let the water run over him till he felt it begin to go cold, then he hurriedly washed himself and got out. He dried his body and hair, then tossed on a pair of gray sweats. He ran his fingers through his hair once and laid down on his bed.

Last night had not gone to plan but he would remedy that. He'd go back to Uncle Brewskies tonight and she would be there. He would apologize and beg her forgiveness, tell her he didn't care about what happened in her past and they would start over. And he could focus on a lot more important things, other than what happened between her and some guy before he came around. He needed to find out how the Volturi knew about Kiri and what they could want with her. He also needed to know if they were connected to the man with no face. He got up went over to the dresser gabbed his phone and called Peter. The phone rang once.

"I knew you'd be calling me, we're on our way." Jasper laid his phone back on the dresser and walked back over to the bed. He made himself comfortable against the head board and started what seem to be his new hobby. He watched the clock.

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if I should keep going. Next Chapter may be in Jasper's Or Kiri's pov. Or I may go the third person route again haven't decided yet. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming! But remember to be Nice! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Narrator:**

Jasper returns to Uncle Brewskies that night. When he first arrives he sees the Camroe sitting in the parking lot and sighs in relief, at least she's safe. Then he remembers, Lynn had taken Kiri's car the night before and his relief shatters. But still, he holds on to the hope that she's inside somewhere. That's shattered too. As soon as he enters Uncle Brewskies, he knows she's not there and hasn't been there since last night. Her scent is very faint. He locates Lynn and politely asks her if she's seen Kiri and if maybe she could give him Kiri's address. She politely tells him no, to both. He leaves aggravated and worried.

He tries again the next night, Kiri still hasn't shown up. He doesn't bother to ask anyone for her address, he knows he wouldn't get it, so he goes home. When he returns home, he goes for a hunt. The state of Alabama had one less pack of coyotes to worry about, when he was through. After he has gotten home and cleaned up, he stretches out on his bed and watches the clock mounted on the wall.

The second hand ticks around and around. And around. The ticking becomes louder, it begins to sound like grenades being set off in his ears. "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" He growls. That fucking clock is taunting him, every tick is another second he doesn't know where his mate is. With out a sound he, leaps from his bed, tares the clock from the wall and crushes it between his hands, then opens the window and sends it sailing over the trees, far into the sky. Lightning lit up the night, as he closed the window back. Moments later the rain begin.

By morning the rain had stopped but the cloud cover remained. He was grateful for that. He needed to take care of something in the city but first he wanted to go for a quick hunt. He hadn't gotten much blood from the coyote pack the night before. He takes down a black panther and a couple of deer for his breakfast. He never spilled a drop. It's nearly 9 by the time he returns and enters the house. He runs upstairs and showers, when he comes back down, Emmett's sitting in the living room playing "Destiny."

"Man you've got to play this game, it's fucking awesome!" Emmett blares as he enters into the room.

"Maybe later, Em." Emmett looks at him sadly.

"Kiri still hasn't come back, has she?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, you think ya can tare yourself away from the games long enough, to ride into the city with me?"

"Sure. Where we going"

"I need to pick up a few things." Jasper takes the same route, that Lynn had taken when Kiri and her had giving him a ride. That had only been three days ago but to him it felt like a life time. He drives them to the first dealership he sees. Fifteen minutes later, he drives off the lot in a brand new 2015, midnight blue Silverado, with chrome stepping bars. Title in hand. Next he goes to the mall where he had, by the grace of God, met Kiri. He was hoping the big guy was on his side again, but this time the man up stairs had other plans.

He walks around the mall a couple of hours browsing the shops. He spends most of his time there, in Spencers. He kept coming back to it. On his fifth trip into the shop, the employees start to get nervous and he figures maybe he's over stayed his welcome. He buys a new wall clock, he knew Kiri by the belly ring she wore, would love. It was in the shape of a Marijuana leaf. The outside was a dark glittery green, the inside a light green, with black number's. The hour and minute hands matched the numbers and the second hand was green, with a pot leaf on the end. He paid for the clock and left.

The rain had started again, he didn't mind getting wet he loved being able to walk out in the open as a human being would. He strolls casually to his truck and climbs in. The engine roars to life. He rolls the window down, then tares ass out of the mall parking lot and heads back home. He arrives home around 12:30 and finds Peter and Charlotte waiting for him, on the front porch. They meet him at his truck.

"It's about fucking time you got here, I've been sitting here with the fucking Brady Bunch for almost three fucking hours!" Peter bitches. Jasper ignores him and hugs Charlotte who had being standing beside Peter rolling her eyes. He steps back from Charlotte, then turns back to Peter.

"Ya know, you bitch more than a woman on the rag. Is it your time of the mouth?"

"Haha you're hilarious. How bout I take my bitchin' ass back home! And you can deal with whatever fucked up shit you done got yerself into, on yer on!" Jasper and Char have to cover their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry Peter." Jasper says with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah. Are we gonna stand in the rain all day?"

"It's not raining that bad Peter but if gettin' wet bothers you so much, go back to the porch."

"Nah, we might as well look like a couple of drowned rats together. So we goin' to Uncle Brewskies tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Figured, you've been there every night since, you and Kiri had that argument and she ran off.' Jasper stares at him. He knew Peter had a knack for just knowing shit but there's no way he could have known about that, not in that much detail anyway. Peter shrugs

"Emmett has a big mouth." Jasper sighs

"I should have known. Did he tell you anything other than Kiri and I got into argument?" Peter shakes his head.

"Nope, he just said you sorta lost it over some guy from her past and started demanding shit from her. She didn't like it and left."

"Did he tell you how she left?"

"Nope, just said she ran off."

"She ran alright, across the street and into the woods. And I've been worried out of my damn mind, ever since. She's not safe with the Volturi looking for her and they're not the only ones I have to deal with." Peter was going to ask, besides the Volturi who else was after Kiri. But before he could, he was hit with one of his feeling's. Something was there with them, watching them from the trees. He hurriedly scanned the area trying to find the thing watching them. First he saw nothing, then he saw it, well not really what he saw was a man or what appeared to be man. There was a black void were his face should have been, with burning embers of red glowing out of the void. Peter growls lowly in his chest. This man, this thing was evil in it's purest form. Jasper and Charlotte hear Peter growl and look to where he's staring but they see nothing.

"Peter, what is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asks. Peter turns to look at Jasper.

"What have you gotten me into?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Does a man with no face and burning red eyes ring any bells?" _Glowing red eyes stared into his. "You can't stop me God of war! Her blood is in my hands!"_ Jasper's legs start to give way beneath him, the man with no face had been here and he hadn't known it. That meant he could get to Kiri whenever he chose and she was missing. He has to hold on to his truck to keep from falling.

"From your reaction, I take it you do know who I'm talkin' about." Jasper nods

"He, wants Kiri."

"That's not all he wants." Peter mutters Jasper jerks his head toward Peter.

"Did he talk to you?" Peter averts his gaze and doesn't answer.

"Answer me!" Jasper growls

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Peter hesitates. Jasper grabs him by the shirt and roars in his face. "TELL ME!" Char steps back, she knew better than to get in Jasper's way when he was upset, Peter not so much. Em, Chris, Jake ,Carlisle and Edward, come out onto the porch, ready to get between Jasper and Peter if need be. The women stay inside at the request of their mates. Peter shoves Jasper ruffly off of him and yells back.

"HE WANTS ALL OF US, BUT YOU DEAD!" They stand glaring at each other, until finally Peter gives in and sighs

"He wants us dead, to keep us out of the way. And he wants you alive, so he can and I quote." "Torture you with Kiri's screams of pleasure, for eternity." "Unquote."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah he said, you can't stop him, her blood's in his hands."

"We'll see about that!" Jasper growls, then storms off. He pushes by the guys, saying nothing to the women, and runs upstairs to his room and kicks the door closed behind him. He hangs his new clock on the wall, then lays on his bed and begins to watch it. It taunts him worse then the other one did. But he doesn't destroy it like the other one. At 7 he gets up, takes a shower and gets ready to go back to Uncle Brewskies. At 7:30 he walks downstairs. Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for him at the front door. He looks at Rose and Em.

"Where you two going?"

"With you." Emmett responds. Jasper nods and walks out. The five of them pile into Emmett's Jeep because his truck isn't big enough for all of them and haul ass to Uncle Brewskies. Em pulls into the parking lot forty minutes later. There's a parking space up front, next to the door. He starts to coast the Jeep into it, but Peter stops him.

"Park behind the bar." Em looks behind him.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" Em backs up and drives to the back. He parks, everyone but Jasper gets out. He sat completely still, breathing in deeply. Peter was the only one who wasn't concerned, he knew there was nothing wrong. After a few more deep breaths, Jasper opens his eyes and looks at them.

"She's here." None of them needed to ask who _she_ was. Jasper jumps from the Jeep and scans the area. And there she is sitting on the tailgate of a truck that looks like the one he had purchased earlier. Only it's a tad bigger, red and had black metal stepping bars instead of chrome. She's wearing a pair of short cut offs, a low cut black tank top and the sandals she had been wearing the day they met. Kiri looks his way and smiles softly. He gives her a small smile back, then starts to walk toward her. Em, Rose, Peter and Char wait by the Jeep.

"You knew she was here?" Emmett asks Peter.

"Not really, I just knew we needed to park behind the building." They focus there attention back on Jasper and Kiri. Jasper stops a few feet away, he's not so sure if she wants him within reaching distance of her.

"Kiri..." She holds up her hand.

"Your forgiven and we need to talk." A lump forms in his throat and he croaks out.

"I'm listenin'." Kiri jumps off the tailgate and tosses her keys to him.

"Not here, we need to go back to your place." Jasper stares at the keys in his hand, then looks up at Kiri.

"My place?"

"Yeah, your whole family's gonna want to hear this."

"Okay." He looks at the others, they're already sitting in the Jeep ready to go. Kiri climbs in the passenger side, he takes the drivers side a moment later.

"Where's the Camroe?"

"Parked in my front yard. I got it back from Lynn yesterday." Kiri doesn't say another word. She doesn't even move, she just watches the scenery go by the entire ride. An hour later, he pulls up behind his truck and Emmett pulls in behind Edward's Volvo. Kiri gets out and waits for Jasper to walk around to her.

"Nice truck, it yours?" She asks.

"Yeah, bought it today."

"You've got good taste." He smiles and looks at her truck.

"So do you."

"Thanks." Peter, Char, Rose and Em come over to them. Emmett picks Kiri up and hugs her tightly. Causing Jasper to growl out a warning, to put her down. Emmett puts her down and grins.

"It's good to see you, chica! You had my man here going out of his mind!" He pats Jasper on the back.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to think." Jasper takes her hand.

"It's alright, you're here now that's all that matters. Now shall we go inside, so you can tell us why you brought us here." Kiri nods. They walk hand in hand toward the front door but before they can reach it, Kiri suddenly stops. She drops Jasper's hand and spins around to face the west side of the house. Jasper, Peter, Char, Em, and Rose turn around with her. Jasper follows her gaze and coming out of the trees, is Bella, Nessie and Jake. Jacob's in his wolf form. Kiri lets out a hiss like roar and doubles over.

"Kiri, what's wrong!?' Jasper asks worriedly.

"Get away from me!" Jasper feels hurt but doesn't move.

"Why!"

"Please, I don't want to hurt you again!" He still doesn't move.

"That wasn't your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have grabbed ya. You won't hurt me." Kiri's breathing picks up. Peter comes to stand on Jasper's other side

"You should listen to her, Jazz."

"Why?" It was to late. Jacob had moved closer.

"MOVE NOWWWWARRRRRRR!" Jasper and Peter are sent flying. Emmett is able to catch Peter, but Jasper isn't so lucky. Two of the brick pillars that had been holding up the porch, catch him instead and a portion of the porch's roof collapses in on him. He lays there a second, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, then tosses the wreckage off him. He gets to his feet and halts. Kiri no longer stands were she had been. Standing in her place, is the biggest fucking solid white tiger he's ever seen. And it's staring at Jacob ready to pounce.

Jake stands in front of Bella and Nessie, head low, ears back, teeth bared. Warning the beast to back off. They were not evenly matched, the tiger was bigger but he was sure he could take her down.

Jasper tries pumping as much calm into the situation as he can but Kiri swipes at the ground throwing grass and dirt into the air, indicating it's not working. He moves quickly and gets between the two. Peter and Char join him. Rose and Emmett go to stand with Bella who's trying to help talk Jake down. Jacob paws the ground in defiance, he wants a fight. Jasper growls and turns to face him.

"Don't even think about it mutt or you'll have me to deal with." He then turns back to Kiri.

"Kiri, darlin I need for you to calm down. Jake won't hurt you or anyone else. He's part of the family, remember." He reaches out slowly to touch her, but she snaps at him. He stops and waits a moment, then tries again. This time she lets him touch her. Her coat's the softest thing he's ever felt and it gleams in the moon light. Kiri begins to relax under his touch and a faint sound begins to come from her. To him it sounded like purring. Dark green cat eyes stare back into his and without a sound the beast melts away and leaves Kiri standing naked before him. She smiles once, then faints. Jasper pulls his shirt over his head with vampire speed and wraps it around Kiri's upper naked body as he catches her. He wraps himself around the lower half and calls for Char. He trusted her with Kiri over anyone, other than Peter. Char is by his side instantly.

"Please take her to your room and dress her. When you're done, bring her back to me. I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Okay, Jazz." Char reaches out and gently takes Kiri from him, making sure that she covers Kiri's body as much as she can and blurs into the house. Peter turns to Jasper.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A tiger."

"Ha, yer a riot. Ya know what the fuck I mean. How could she do that?" Jasper shrugs.

"I don't know! How are we vampires? How is Jacob able to change?" He remembers Jacob. He spins to Jake, who is still in wolf form.

"Change back!" Nessie jumps in front of Jacob.

"Please Uncle Jazz, don't hurt him!" Jasper looks passed Renesmee.

"Change back!" Jacob runs into the cover of the trees, changes, slips on the jeans he had tied around his leg and goes back to stand with Nessie.

"I won't hurt you this time, but if you ever think about hurtin' my mate again. Next time I won't hesitate to rip you apart!" Jake doesn't back down.

"I didn't do a damn thing wrong! She was going to attack us, if you think I'd let her hurt Ness or Bella just because she's your freak of a mate, you're fucking dumber than I thought." Jasper laughs coolly.

"Who you callin' a freak, boy?! Last time I checked you ran around on all fours! And she wasn't going after Ness or Bella, she was going after you!"

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't you know cats and dogs hate each other." A voice comes from the door way. Jasper spins and there's Kiri. Dressed in a pair of denim daisy dukes and a denim sleeveless shirt to match, The shirt's tied tightly just under her breast and her pot leaf belly ring is dangling for everyone to see. Jasper blurs over to her, there was no sense in hiding what he was now. She looks up at him and smiles softly.

"I guess the cats out of the bag now." Emmett and Peter roar with laughter.

"Cat out of the bag! Cat's and dog's hate each other! Hahaha! I like her Jazz can we keep her, please!" Peter chokes out. Jasper growls lowly, Em and Peter shut up. Kiri peeks around Jasper at Jacob.

"I'm really, sorry." Jasper turns her face to his.

"It's alright, why don't we go into the house and you can explain to us exactly what just happened." Kiri nods and he escorts her inside, to the living room. Walking into the living room Kiri couldn't stop the response that comes out.

"Hot Damn!" Emmett comes into the room.

"Those were my words exactly! You like to play?"

"Name the place and time and I'll whoop your ass at any game of your choosin'!" Emmett grins.

"You're on! How about later, after all the serious stuff's out of the way?"

"I'll be here." Jasper smiles, he loved how everyone had taken to Kiri, well maybe not everyone. Jake wasn't thrilled about her, but he didn't give a fuck. He sits down on the sectional and pulls Kiri onto his lap. She looks questionably at him but doesn't say anything. Once everyone either sat next to her or stood around her she began.

"There's not really much to tell. I am a _chat-garou,_ I am the last of my kind and Jasper is my mate." Gasps ring out through the room.

"You knew?" Jasper asks. Kiri nods.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"I figured right around the time, you told me."

"Hold up,you two can fight about, who was gonna tell who first, later. Let's get back to what our dear Kiri was saying. What the hell did you say you were?" Emmett says, while grinning at her.

"I'm a _chat-_ garou."

"Forgive this old country boy for being dumb but what the hell is a chat-caroo!" Peter blurts out. Alice rolls her eyes.

"She didn't say chat-caroo you moron, she said _chat-garou_! It's french for werecat!"

"A, what?"

"I'm a werecat, I change into a big ass white tiger. Usually only by command but sometimes." She looks at Jake."Sometimes I can't control it."

"Is this the reason you reacted so badly toward me, the other night?" Jake asks her. Kiri nods.

"Yep, knew what you were the moment you stepped up to shake my hand."

"How?" Kiri chuckles.

"I've come across a few shape shifters and werewolves in my day. All of you smell the same, you stink to high heaven. You smell like an old wet dog, that has never seen soap before. And I'd been smelling that dirt wet dog smell, since Jazz walked up to me that night. It got, um.." She looks at Jasper, who was doing his damnedest not to laugh, then back at Jacob. "more pungent when you came closer." Emmett, Peter, Jasper, Edward and Chris can't hold it any longer. All five of them crack up, Emmett's laughing so hard, he hits the floor on his ass. Even Rose, Char, Bella and Alice get in a chuckle. Jake gives them all a death glares and pouts to Nessie. Ness giggles just a little and strokes his hair.

"All of you hush, Jake can't help it!" Ness scolds her family.

"I'm sorry Renesmee but it's true, as cute as he is, he stinks. You can't smell what we smell because he's your mate." Kiri says. Jake glares at her.

"What is this, pick on Jacob day?"

"No, Jacob I was only being honest. You asked why I reacted so badly that night and I told you. It's not my fault they found it funny."

"Do we stink to you?" Carlisle having remained quite this whole time, speaks up.

"Um?" She looks at Jasper.

"Sorry darlin' it slipped my mind, that you didn't know everyone here." Jasper points to Esme And Carlisle.

"These are our so called parents. Carlisle and Esme." Kiri gives him a bewildered look. "I'll explain later." She nods then tips her head at Carlisle and Esme.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. To answer your question Mr. Cullen, no. All of you but Jasper smell the same. Jasper smells like butter pecan ice cream, my favorite by the way and the rest of you smell like cream soda, kinda sweet and chalky."

"Please call me Carlisle. Kiri, have you ever came in contact with our kind before? The reason I ask is we've been told through a very reliable source, that others of our kind are looking for you." Peter palms his face.

"Way to get to the point doc." Kiri raises an eyebrow and smirks. Carlisle turns his eyes to Jasper, who looks none to happy, he quickly clears his throat.

"My apologizes, I shouldn't have came right out and asked like that. It's just that, that's the reason we are here." Kiri glances at Jasper. Jasper growls at Carlisle.

"I wasn't ready to tell her yet!" Kiri looks between them.

"Tell me what?" Jasper takes Kiri's hand and sighs.

"Alice can see the future." Kiri turns to look at Alice. Alice smiles back at her and says.

"Based on people's decisions. If they change their decision, the future changes." Kiri looks back to Jasper.

"Who made what decision and what did she see?" Jasper can't bring himself to look at her so he looks at the floor instead.

"I made the decision not to find my mate and because of that she saw you being taken by the Volturi."

"The what?"

"They're a very powerful coven, ruled over by three brothers. Marcus, Aro and Caius. They like to think of themselves as the ruler's of our kind. But they're really nothing but a bunch of power hunger maniacs, Aro especially. He likes to collect gifted vampires, that will up his strength and make sure he's victorious, if a war ever came to his door. And if the vampire refuses he'll wipe out their family and take them against their will" Peter answers her. Jasper shakes his head.

"As right as Peter is, The Volturi are not to be taken lightly." Kiri had long since lost track of what was being said. She left track right after she heard Peter say he collects the gifted. She had a gift, she wasn't sure what, seeing how she'd only a few years ago found out about it. _'This is bad. Really bad.'_ She didn't know what she was going to do. She could run, leave town as soon as she got home, but she didn't think she'd be able to hide long. Jasper would surely find her. She could tell Jasper everything, but then he'd be in the middle of it and could get hurt.

Fear washes over her. Jasper could get hurt or worse killed. His whole family could be wiped out because of her! _'NO!'_ Kiri lunges to her feet and sprints for the door. She moves so quickly, that the vampires in the room are momentarily stunned. Jasper is the first to react, he blurs out of the room and out into the night. She's fast but he's faster. He catches up to her, pulls ahead of her, turns and grabs her by the waist bringing her to a stop.

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that, darlin.'"

"Yes you can!" He shakes his head.

"No, Why did you run like that?" Kiri fights to get free but Jasper's hold is locked in.

"I can't tell you, please let me go."

"No and you can tell me. I promise nothing is gonna happen to you. Please trust me." Kiri goes limp in his arms.

"Okay but lets go back first." Jasper nods and picks her up bridal style.

"I can walk."

"I know, just indulge me." Kiri doesn't say anything else. Jasper runs them back to the house, he sits her down on the porch and they walk back inside. Everyone is waiting were they left them. Kiri gives them a smirk.

"Sorry, I panicked." Esme smiles at her.

"It's alright sweetheart. But are you okay?" Kiri walks over to stand by the window, she stares out of it into the dark and sighs. Jasper goes over and wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"It's alright darlin', you can tell us anything." She laughs lightly.

"I know how, these so called rulers of your world know about me and why they want me" Jasper's hold grows tighter but Kiri doesn't mind as strong as she is, she feels protected in his arms.

"How?" Carlisle asks. Kiri spins out of Jasper's hold and faces the others.

"How old do you think I am, Carlisle?" Carlisle thinks over her question for a minute, then answers her.

"I'd say your around nineteen or twenty." Kiri looks around at the rest and her eyes land on Emmett.

"Emmett what do you think?" He rubs his chin, then answers.

"I'd have to agree with Carlisle."

"The rest of you?" All but one mummer, that they agreed with Carlisle. Kiri cut's her eyes to the one that didn't speak.

"How old am I, Edward?" Edward doesn't answer, he might know the answer but he didn't want to be the one that told his family, especially Jasper.

"What's wrong Edward, cat got your tongue." Peter and Emmett can't help it, they bust out laughing. Kiri was a spitfire and great with the puns. Kiri giggles with them for a few seconds, then gets serious.

"I'm eighty five years old." Jasper turns her to face him.

"Are you serious?" She nods and turns back to face the others again.

"I was born March 15, 1930 in Siberia, to Lana and Rusev Alexandorv. My real name s Kiri Nicolette Alexandorv. My parents died two months after I was born and I was sent to live with my moms dad here in the states. He had migrated to the states three years earlier. When I was four I changed for the first time. My grandfather was a very wise man, he knew what I was and taught me to control it and I did, most of the time. Sometimes I'd get angry and turn but other than that I had no problems. At the age of thirteen my grandfather had a heart attack and died right in front of me, I was sent to the local orphanage. It wasn't easy living there. My only family dying in front of me, kinda messed with me. I went into a period, of not being able to control what I was. Anything would set me off. It's not easy to run out of an orphanage and disappear for hours, then stroll back in like nothing had happen. Finally in the end the house mother just chalked it up to me needing space and I would be fine.

At sixteen I ran away, I quit aging at twenty-one and for years I wonder from state to state never staying in one place long. Over the years I accumulated plenty of money, so I did what I wanted, when I wanted and I made friends where ever I went. Seven years ago, on my fourth or fifth trip across North Carolina, I met Lynn, she was eighteen and visiting her grandparents that owned a small camp ground in Cherokee. We hit it off instantly, I had lots of friends but no one I consider family. When it was time for her to go home, I didn't want to lose the first person since my grandfather I saw as family, so I came back to Alabama with her. She was still living with her dad and step mom, they offered to let me live with them, but I knew better than to do that. I would have to lie, about me disappearin' from time to time.

I had the money, so I went house hunting. I hunted around the Wedowee area where Lynn lived and I didn't find anything. The second day I hunted in the town south of Wedowee, Roanoke. Y'all have been through both, on your way to Uncle Brewskies. Anyway, I didn't find anything I liked, so I stay in a motel located in town. On the third day I read in the local paper about a house sitter being needed and I went to check it out. It was a beautiful two story, plantation house. It was white, with black trim. And it set on 43acres.

Anyway I met the couple that owned the place. The Taylors. They were a nice older couple in their late sixties and were going to visit their children in Mississippi. They needed someone to watch over the few animals they owned and the house. I got the job and for two weeks I live in and took care of the place and animals. When they came back, they were happy that the place looked so well and the animals looked even fatter, than when they left. And in payment for my services, they offered me the up stairs half of the plantation house.

I loved the place, I had so much room to run and play, so I accepted. I offered to pay rent but they wouldn't hear of it. So I contributed in other ways. I helped out around the house, bought food for the house and cooked. The Taylors were very sweet and nice to me, within just a few days, they became like a mom and dad to me. I loved them very much." She subtlety wipes her eyes, then continues.

"A few weeks after moving into the house, Lynn introduced me to one of co-works, David. He was absolutely charming. He seemed to complete my little pieced together family and I had a real family for a change, people I loved and knew I could trust. Five years ago that all changed. I was out of town with Lynn for the day and while I was gone someone." Kiri pauses. She remembers the night she found out who killed her adoptive parents. She would always remember that night in Florida when, David whispered those words to her. _"I did it, I killed the Taylors"_ Those words haunted her. She had loved David and he had taken her family from her. She almost killed him. Turned right there in front of him and went for his throat. He screamed like the bitch he was and begged her not to kill him. If it hadn't been for Lynn she would have. She spared his life that night and didn't turn him over to the cops. No, she could make his life worse if he was free and in the end when she was done toying with him, she'd put him out of his misery.

"Kiri? Darlin' you alright?" She blinks away her thoughts and smiles at Jasper.

"Yeah, I"m okay. Where was I?"

"You were talking about something happening five years ago."

"Oh, yeah. Five years ago someone enter into the home I shared with the Taylors and shot and killed them. I was devastated, I started drinking and doing drugs. Really heavy shit, just so I wouldn't have to feel. I quit phasing, I would just stay in the house until I needed more liquor or what ever drug I was doing at the time. Finally Lynn had enough and drug me from the house and took me to her place. There her and her parents watched over me and took care of me, David would come and see me every day and after a year I was clean and my old self again. But I didn't want to stay in Roanoke any longer. To many memorizes, I had to get out. So, I started traveling again but not the states, I'd seen enough of them.. Guess where I ended up." Jasper sighs.

"Italy." Kiri grins.

"Yep. I was headed for Russia the place of my birth. I wanted to find out more about my kind, I figured since I was born there and I'm a _chat-garou_ there must be more of me over there. But a long the way I took in the sights of other countries. I stopped in Italy because I wanted to see the leaning tower of Pisa. While I was at the tower, I over heard a group of fellow tourist talking about an old castle in Volterra Italy, not to far from where we were. They said it was haunted and that the people that went in, never came out."

"Oh, no! Please tell us you didn't go to that castle!' Alice cries out. Kiri smiles and shrugs.

"What can I say, I'm nosy." Jasper hisses and grabs her by the forearms.

"Did you go inside!?" Kiri hesitates. Jasper growls and slightly shakes her. "Did you go in the fucking castle!?" Kiri growls back.

"Yes!" Jasper roars and puts his hand through the window, they had been standing beside. He stands glaring out into the night. He had been so close to loosing her and he never would have known. Then it struck him, why hadn't he lost her? How did she make it out alive? He turns to face Kiri.

"How did you make it out alive?" Kiri grins

"It's amazing, the things that you can do, when your life is on the line. I discovered there was more to me than just turning into a big ass cat."

"What happened?" Esme asks.

"Well, when I arrived there were a group of people lined up outside the castle. At the head of the group, stood a really beautiful lady, with long blond hair. So I approached her and ask what was going on. She smelled sweet and chalky but I didn't think much of it. She informed me that, her name was Heidi and the group was taking a free tour of the castle and she was the guide. I couldn't resist so I got in line. The moment the door closed be hind us, I knew something was wrong. The entire place smelled like our guide, it almost made me sick. I had to cover my mouth to keep from puking." Jasper chuckles, Kiri looks at him quizzically, pokes him in the side and asks.

"What did I say that was so funny?" He rubs her back and says.

"Kiri, darlin'. Think about what you just said." She thinks back to wear she had been interrupted, her eyes go wide.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to indicate that all of you make me want to puke. You don't, it's nice in here. Not like there, it was to stuffy, like the inside had never seen fresh air before." Emmett snickers.

"It's alright, the look on your face was priceless! I'd say we're even."

"Thanks."

"You can continue now, darlin'."

"Anyway. I felt that something bad was going to happen but I kept my mouth shut and kept walking. She lead us deep within the castle, pointing out a few things as we went. We were lead into a large room, where there were dozens of red eyed people dressed in black robes. Three men sat in chairs that looked like thrones. Once we were all in the room and the heavy double doors slammed shut behind us the one in the middle with long jet black hair, stood, made a short speech, then all hell broke loose.

The red eyes attack the people I was with and starting biting them. People were screaming, there was blood everywhere. One of the creatures, a big Goliath looking sombitch, finally noticed me and came at me. I knew in my heart I was dead, even with being a werecat I knew I couldn't fight all those things. But I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. I changed, that alone stopped him. I stood with my back against the wall and ready myself for a fight. He went to attack but the long black haired man that made the speech stopped him."

"Aro." Kiri turned to Carlisle.

"The collector?" He nods. She shudders but shrugs it off.

"Aro tried to approach me but couldn't reach me. He tried several times to reach me, when he couldn't, he tried persuading me to drop the shield I had put up. I didn't know what he was going on about. At the time I didn't know I was doing it, I just thought the big man upstairs had stepped in and I was grateful. Anyway he told me there was no way out and I would eventually loose strength and drop it, then he would kill me. But if I dropped the shield right then he would let me live, there with them in the castle. I was dumb enough to ask what they were. Aro smiled cheerfully at me and told me that they were vampires. I almost fainted upon hearing that. I knew men that turned into wolves were real but I had no idea the undead were as well.

All of them stood around me, staring at me like a I was a steak. Except a little blond hair girl, that looked like a porcelain doll. She was staring at me like she was trying to burn me with her eyes. I stared back, trying to show I wasn't frighten. After a moment of us staring at each other, all hell broke loose again. She screamed bloody murder and hit the floor. All attention turned to her and the double doors blew open like something heavy hit them from the other side. I took the chance and ran.

I ran like the hounds of hell were chasing me, because they were. They would have caught me, if the shield thingy hadn't still been up. But I finally made it to the exit, I don't know how but the doors swung open and I ran out into the sun. When I turned around to see if they were still after me, they couldn't be seen. I turned to keep running, when the voice of Aro drifted out of the dark opening. Warning me that he would find me. I didn't hang around, I didn't even want to continue my journey to Russia. I was on a plane headed back to the states before the sun set that day. I came back home, went to work for Jason, David's dad. At his bar, the Stampede. I dated David, for a couple of years, broke up with him a year ago. After a while I was asked to become bouncer at Jason's new bar. Uncle Brewskies. And you know the rest."

Kiri stands waiting for someone to speak, but no one does. Jasper however, does pull her into his arms and hugs her tightly to him. After hearing that, he needed to feel her close to him, he had to make sure she was real. But he also felt great pride in his mate. ' _She's amazing, she has a gift or gifts that allowed her to escape the Volturi. I've never heard of one person being able to do that. She must be truly gifted. I wondered what else she can do. Peter and I will have to test her. One to see if she can do, what she did in Volterra. And two, to see if she has any other hidden talents'._

"Son of a bitch!" Jasper comes out of his thoughts to see Peter pacing the room.

"What's wrong, Peter?" He asks.

"She turned Jane's gift back on her." Jasper looks down at Kiri, she shrugs.

"Don't look at me, I told you I didn't know what I was doing." Jasper looks back at Peter.

"Explain." Peter rolls his eyes.

"Didn't you listen. She said a blonde haired, porcelain doll tried to burn her with her eyes. That was Jane trying to use her gift on her. But it didn't work, she turned her own gift against her."

"But how?" Kiri asks. She wanted to know how she had done it. She had always known she turned into a tiger and loved it, but she had never known she could do anything like that. She'd never done something like that before, so why could she all of the sudden.

"I don't know how you did it, sugar. But I know why you did it. Your life was in danger, that kick started your abilities. Have you never been in danger before." Kiri shakes her head.

"Nothing like that." Jasper rubs her back gently and asks.

"Have you done it since then?"

"Yes, not to the same effect and I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. Would you be willin' to try and do what you did in Volterra again? Maybe see if there's anything else you can do also."

"I guess." He smiles.

"Good. Peter and I will start working with you tomorrow." She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I promised Lynn a girls day tomorrow for canceling the party, that was suppose to happen tonight."

"But?" Kiri sighs.

"I know you're worried about me being out of your sight but I promised her. And I won't quit living my life. I'm not hiding." Jasper's jaw clenches but he he keeps his cool.

"Fine, but will you at least stay the night? I'd like to get to know more about you, please." Kiri studies him a bit, wondering if staying with him is such a good idea. They were mates and she was attracted to him and had kissed him but that was as far as she was willing to go for now and she wasn't sure how he'd feel about that. But as she peered into his honey golden eyes, she knew she could trust him and he wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to.

"Sure, I'll stay." Jasper's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Emmett jumps to his feet and hurries over to them.

"I call first dibs on Kiri, she challenged me to any game of my choosing and I fully intend on accepting that challenge and whooping that ass!" Jasper growls but Kiri pushes him back and steps to Emmett.

"You got thirty seconds to pick." Emmett has the console own and the game in, in half that time. He turns on the TV, turns to Kiri and grins.

"Ready when you are, pussycat!" Jasper hisses lowly, one more crack like that and he'd have Emmett hanging by his balls from the highest tree in Cheaha Park. Kiri thought it was funny, so she giggles and walks over to stand by Emmett, when she reaches him she says.

"Nice one! So what did you pick? Ya big baboon!" Emmett pouts some, then smirks.

"Fighters Uncaged, for the X-box 360 kinect." Kiri smirks right back.

"Prepare to loose!"

"We'll see." Emmett's player went down in forty five seconds, of the first round. He stands gaping at the TV, eventually shifting his eyes to Kiri, who's standing next to him with a smug smile on her face.

"Told you so." Emmett growls playfully. Jasper returns his growl, only his wasn't playful in the least. Emmett shrugs and focuses back on Kiri.

"I call bullshit! That was beginners luck. I want a rematch." Kiri gives him what he wants. Twelve rematches later, Jasper and Rose are the only ones still watching and Jasper has, had enough. He wants time with Kiri, also. He hops up off the sofa, strolls over and hits the power button, turning off the system.

"Hey! I was just about to beat her!" Em, whines. Rose walks up and hugs him around the waist.

"No you weren't baby, she had you beat, again."

"Aww, Rosie."

"Besides, Jasper would like to spend sometime with Kiri, alone."

"Alright." He spins out of her hold and quickly throws her over his shoulder "But that means you have to keep me entertained." The front door slams shut on their way out, leaving Kiri and Jasper alone in the living room. Kiri moves over to the couch and pats the spot next to her. Jasper comes over and sits beside her. Kiri takes his hand in hers

"Go head, ask me anything you want to know. I know your dying to."

"Tell me more about yourself."

"You already know the important things about me." Jasper squeezes her hand a little.

"Everything about you is important to me, even the little things."

"Fine, I have two favorite colors, black and green. I love horror movies, if you name it I've seen it. I'm addicted to video games, especially anything to do with the Kingdom Hearts series." She smirks inwardly. "I _love_ to watch wrestling, I have a pet wolf, named Loki. He's solid black and I."

"Edward said something about you havin' a wolf for a pet. How is it you can get along with it but you can't Jacob.?"

"You know, I'm not sure. Might be because Loki's a real wolf, not a supernatural one, but who knows. Back to what I was saying. I also like to turn on my spotify and sing along to my playlist in the shower." Tiny rivers of hot, steamy water washing away glistening soap bubbles from her creamy suppl breast, floods Jasper's mind. He groans, lets go of Kiri's hand and moves to the other end of the sofa. Kiri gawks at him wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" She demands.

"I'm sorry darlin, I was having impure thoughts about you and I needed to move before I did something, I don't think you ready for." Kiri gazes at him momentarily, then smiles.

"I trust you." She stands, saunters over to wear he sits and curls up beside him. She tilts her head back to look at him and whispers once more. "I trust you." She lays her head on his chest and lets out a small yawn. Jasper chuckles.

"I think someones getting sleepy." Kiri smiles to herself.

"Really? Who?" Jasper ruffles her hair some.

"Don't play, you know who." He laughs as she fixes her hair and glares at him.

"Don't have the foggiest idea what you're talkin' about." She says with a big yawn.

"Sure, you don't." He stands pulling her up with him. "Come on sleepy head time for bed." He twists around to lead her out of the room but she stops him.

"Jasper before we go to bed, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it" She pulls him back down onto the sofa.

"You asked me earlier if I had been able to do anything close to what I did in Italy." Jasper nods.

"You said you'd tell me later."

"It's later." Jasper caresses her cheek.

"Darlin', you don't have to tell me now, if you don't want to." Kiri pats his leg.

"I want to." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"By now you've pretty much have figured out that David and I used to be in a relationship." Jasper chuckles.

"Yeah sorta clued in on it when you said something about dating him."

"Well, as I said. After I moved in with the Taylors, I met David and we started hanging out. A couple of months go by and we start dating. He was fine for awhile but then he begin to get controlling. Telling me who I could or could not talk to or see. Monitoring my phone calls, things of that nature. I didn't see it, I didn't want to see it. But Leo and Annette, that's the Taylor's first names, did see it. They tried to get me to break up with him but." She stops, she's not entirely sure if she should finish that sentence.

"Go on. It's in the past so I promise not to get upset."

"Okay. But I loved him and refused." Jasper bits his tongue hard, he knows if he doesn't he's going to say something he'll regret. He wouldn't have meant to say it, but the thought of her loving another didn't sit well with him.

"You, alright?" Kiri asks.

"Fine, please continue." She nods.

"When I refused, they went to David and asked him directly to stay away. I wasn't there but they told me he was livid, told them they couldn't keep him away from me. I of course didn't believe them. I wish every day, that I had. Two months later. I came home from my day out with Lynn and found them dead. Leo was laying face down in a pool of blood in the kitchen. He'd been shot in the back, the corner said he never knew the asshole was there. Annette must have heard the shot and tried to run, because I found her at the back door laying half out of it, she too was shot in the back."

A lone tear squeezes from her beautiful eye, as it slowly glides down her right cheek. Jasper reaches out slowly and catches it with his thumb. He smiles at her, then kisses the moistened and yet slightly glistening section of his thumbprint were the tear had diminished. She gapes at him. He smiles softly at her, closes his eyes tightly and lips something to himself as if saying a silent prayer. After a moment he slowly opens his eyes again and says.

"It's said that if someone that cares about you, catches a tear from your eye, kisses the tear and makes a wish for the one that shed it. It'll come true." Kiri's heart clenched tightly, what was this man, this perfect gorgeous man doing to her. She swore after David, she'd never give her heart to another man again, no matter who he was. But this man in front of her was tearing down the wall she'd built up at record speed.

"Would you like to know what I wished for you." She smiles and shakes her head.

"No, if you tell a wish it won't come true."

"Do you want to continue or save the rest for later."

"I'll go ahead, I might not have the strength to talk about this again." Kiri clears her throat.

"When I came back from my time over seas, I found a nice little piece of secluded property with a one story brick home, located on it. I settled back in and David and I picked up were we left off. We were inseparable, until Christmas break of last year. Lynn had the idea of me, her, David and Randy, renting a beach house and celebrating Christmas and New Years in Florida. I loved the idea and agreed. We planned on staying from December 1st till January the 3rd.

The first couple of weeks were good. We visited Walt Disney World, we'd walk the beach at night, we'd go out clubbing, it was fun. Christmas eve came and the four of us exchanged gifts, drank a little, then retired for the night. When David and I got to our room I told him I had another gift for him, I was going to give him something no man had ever touched." Jasper knows instantly what she's referring to. She was a virgin and she was going to let him take her innocence from her. He snarls loudly. Kiri reaches out and ghosts her hand across his face.

"Calm down, cowboy. We never made it that far." He calms down at her words.

"Are you still a?" He cut himself off and looks at her bashfully. Kiri giggles.

"Am I still a virgin? The answers yes, David was the only guy I ever met I loved enough to want to do that with." He was relieved to hear that. That meant he'd be her first and last.

"I'm glad to hear those words, that means you're all mine,darlin'." Kiri smirks.

"What makes you think, you'll be the lucky guy." Jasper smiles widely.

"Call it insight into the future." She scoffs but gives him a breath taking smile.

"Whatever you say, sir! Now let me finish what I was sayin'. It's one thirty in the morning and I want to go to bed. I haven't slept since the day before I met you and I have to get up early enough to get home, feed my wolf, shower, get dressed and be at Lynn's by ten!"

"You haven't slept in five days!? Why!?"

"I can usually go longer but Canada is a lot further than I thought it was and I used up a lot of energy, when I ran from here to the Canadian border and back." Jasper looks at her puzzled. She shrugs one shoulder and grins.

"I feel freer when I run. I think more clearly. The night I ran from you, I had to do a lot of thinking. I had to figure out how to tell you what I was. I had to solve the puzzle of what you were. Ya know I never would have guessed what you were, if I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the Volturi. The smell was uncanny. You of course don't smell sweet and chalky but your family does, so I put two and two together and bam! I knew I'd done landed myself and vampire. But what I couldn't figure out, was why your eyes are not red like the ones I met."

"I'll explain later."

"Cool. I'll finish my story then."

"Yes, ma'am." Kiri gazes out the window, so she wouldn't have to look at him while she told the rest of her story. She didn't want him seeing her shed more tears.

"Before I could even remove one stitch of clothing, he stopped me and told me he had something very important he needed to tell me. He said he just couldn't go threw with something that big with, what he had to say on his chest. At first I thought he was going to tell me he'd cheated on me. And I was prepared to understand. It wasn't like he was gettin' from me, but what he told me was so much worse.

He looked me right in my eyes and said, he was the one that killed the Taylors. At first, I thought it was a bad joke, but the look on his face told me he wasn't kidding. Shock hit me first, then pain, then rage. I'd never felt so much anger before. I wanted him to feel the pain I was in, I wanted him to suffer. He was screaming at my feet within seconds.

I stared at him as he screamed and squirmed on the floor of our room, it was music to my ears. The beast within me relished in it, but I wanted more. I wanted his blood. I transformed and attacked him, he begged me not to kill him. I didn't of course, but that's only because Lynn came into the room, to find out what all the screaming was about. After she came in I was able to gain some control over myself and shift back. I told David I wasn't going to kill him and I wouldn't turn him over to the police. I could do some much more damage to him if he was alive and free for me to get to." Jasper's a loss for words, his mind's racing. What she had just described to him sounded an awful like Jane's gift.

"You said you wanted him to feel pain and then all of the sudden he felt it?" She nods.

"You know how I was able to do that?" He smiles.

"I have a theory but I want to talk it over with Peter and Carlisle and see if my hunch is correct. Then I'll tell you what I'm thinking."

"But?"

"Nope, no buts. It's time for bed." He pulls her to her feet and this time is successful in leading her from the room. He escorts her up the stairs to his room, when they enter her eyes automatically go to the Pot leaf clock. It's bright green face sticking out like a sore thumb against the dark gray walls. She grins.

"Cool clock."

"I had a feeling you might like it."

"I do." She looks at him sheepishly. "I don't have anything to sleep in." He kisses her lips and says.

"I can solve that problem." He walks over to the closet and grabs a black t-shirt, then goes over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of blue cotton boxers. He comes back to her and hands them over.

"Here ya go sugar. The bathroom's right through that door." He points to another door that's located in the front of the bedroom. She thanks him and quickly hurries inside. She lays the clothes on the counter, then stares at herself in the mirror. ' _What am I doing?'_ She thinks to herself. She should be on her way home, not standing in a mans bathroom, getting ready to wear his underwear, for crying out loud.

She had done this sort of thing with David, but it had taken her a long time, to even get to that level. Before him she'd never been in love before and with the way her grandfather raised her, you just didn't do these sorts of things unless you were in love. But with Jasper it's different, in a few short days he'd manged to get her to act in a way she'd never done before.

Shoving her tongue down his throat just because she wanted to, hopping onto his lap like they'd been together for years and now she was staying with him just because he asked her to. When she looked at him she wanted to rip her close off and jump his bones. She wanted to hear him moan her name over and over. She wanted to see the look on his face when he roared in ecstasy and came inside her. _'Damn it's getting out in here!'_ She turns on the cold water and splashes the cool water on her face. It helps some, but not enough she's still hot. She hurriedly undresses and puts on Jasper's shirt and boxers, then reenters the bedroom.

Jasper's laying on top of the comforter in only his boxers. His hands are placed behind his head and he's gazing at the ceiling with a grin on his face. Kiri feels her body light on fire, has she stares at his chiseled physique. Her hands desperately want to run over his washboard abs. Her arousal assaults Jasper's senses and her lust for him pours over him. He jerks his head up and drinks in the sight of her.

Kiri standing there in his clothes, smelling of him, only made his semi hard-on worse. He knows she can see his unfortunate situation, but she doesn't comment on it. She takes a couple of deep breaths, then causally walks over to the foot of the bed, dips down onto the bed and crawls her way up to him. With a big yawn she snuggles in beside him. She lets out a low moan at the feel of his cold body next to hers. It felt amazing to her sweltering body. When she moans, Jasper bites his knuckles to keep from attacking her. He gathers himself, gently wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"I'm not breakable, you can hold me tighter."

"Always happy to oblige, ma'am." He drawls, then pulls her on top of him.

"Eep!" Jasper chuckles.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to hold you tighter." Kiri huffs.

"Not like this!"

"Why not?'

"I-I-I'm to heavy." Jasper laughs heartily.

"What's so funny?" Kiri inquires.

"You, saying you're to heavy! Darlin' I can uproot a tree one handed, trust me you're not heavy and I love the feel of you laying on me." Kiri's thankful for the darkness, so he can't see the blush that colors her cheeks.

"Do you have anymore protests to our sleepin' arrangements?"

"No."

"Good." She lays her head down on his chest and he begins to stroke her hair. Her eyelids begin to get heavy and she starts to drift in and out. It wouldn't be much longer and she'd be dead to the world. But before she fell asleep, she needed to tell Jasper something.

"Jasper."

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"I think." A full minute passes but she doesn't continue.

"Kiri?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you gonna say, sugar?"

"I think, I could fall in love with you." She doesn't say anything else. Seconds later Jasper hears a soft purr like snore come from her and he knew she was asleep. His cold dead heart leaped for joy. He was elated to hear those words. He'd tell her soon that he was already there. He smiles softly, whispers a soft goodnight to his sleeping mate and goes back to watching the ceiling, while he strokes her hair.

* * *

 **I hope every one likes this chapter. Will update when I can. Next Chapter will be in Jasper's Pov. Remember to review and let me know what you think and remember to be nice :):) Also I thank everyone for the reviews so far keep'em coming! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my made up Characters.**

* * *

 **Narrator:**

 **Volterra Italy**

"Master's I've found her. She's in one of the Southern States!" Demetri shouts as he erupts through the massive double doors to the throne room. It had been five years since the tigress, escaped his master's grasps. And he'd been looking for her ever since. Master's Aro and Caius wanted her very badly. Master Marcus didn't care either way.

These last five years had been difficult for him. He had come in contact with the cat before the feeding, she didn't know it of coarse. He'd hidden in the shadows. He'd seen her as soon as she had entered and felt something wasn't right about her. He'd been correct. When she escaped he'd informed Master Aro that he had come in contact with the girl and was positive he'd have her back within a few days, but he was wrong.

Every time, he thought he'd found her, it would be a dead end. It felt like he was on a wild goose chase, like the girl had been a fluke. Each time he returned to the castle he'd fear for his life. But this time he returned with wonderful news. He'd finally caught a break. He'd finished his hunt in the Northern, Western and Eastern states. And had begun his hunt in the Southern states, having put them last. He hated having to go to those bright ass places. 90% of the time it was bright and sunny, limiting his searches only to night.

He'd been driving West, through Ardmore Tennessee a little after 2am. One of the many towns on his list of places in the south. When a feel for someone he'd had not cross paths with in eight years, passed him heading South on I-65. He'd changed his course, he had been curious has to where the person or persons was going. He'd made sure to stay behind them at all times.

Finally after hours of driving, the three vehicles pulled off 431, the major highway they had been traveling. Onto a small side road, he'd parked his car at the small off ramp nearby and followed the rest of the way on foot. He kept to the trees, making sure he wouldn't be seen. As he followed he passed a sign, that read. "Welcome to Cheaha Mountain. The highest point in Alabama."

His curiosity blazed, why on earth would the Cullens be here. This was nowhere near their normal hangouts. Something must be happening. He had decided that it might be good idea to watch them, but he would need to hide his car. He'd returned to his car and drove a few miles up the highway. Excluding a few driveways, there was nothing but sheer rock wall on either side. There was not a good place to hide his car.

He'd finally found a gas station and paid the clerk, which happened to be the owner. $500 dollars to let him park his car at the side of the building for a few days. He then returned to the Cullen place. He watched the house from a far, making sure he stayed down wind. As an extra precaution he'd covered his scent with the surrounding foliage, something that he loath doing. The first night was when he first knew something wasn't right. All of the Cullen clan but two had left. When they returned a few hours later, the scarred one, the solider. He believed his named to be Jasper Whitlock. Looked like shit and ran off into the woods and killed a heard of deer.

He probably wouldn't have thought much of it, if the process hadn't been repeated the next night and the night after that. Only difference, the rest did not leave with Mr. Whitlock. On the fourth day, he had been able to get close enough with out being noticed and over heard a conversation between the solider and the other one that had been in the Southern wars with him.

By eavesdropping he had learned where the solider had been going those past few nights. He left right away and followed the directions from the cars built in GPS, to the establishment. The towns on the way there were small the biggest one being Roanoke where the establishment was located. The place across the street had been abandoned and was over grown, he parked his car in the tall grass and there he waited till night fall.

Once night came he had exited his vehicle and crossed over into the woods behind what he thought to be a bar. Meir moments after he entered the woods. A large red truck pulled behind the bar and parked. Excitement over took him when the driver opened the door. He had found her at long last. His mind had become a whirled wind of thought, on how to handle the station. Finally he'd made his mind up, to just watch her. Then he'd return home and deliver the news. He'd watched her for about an hour, just sitting on the tailgate gazing at the stars.

He had decided to leave and head back to Volterra, when the reason for him being there in the first place had shown up. The soldier had arrived and he'd brought friends. His friends had waited by their ride, while Jasper had walked over to the girl. The two had talk for a minute, then she tossed her keys at him and they left. He'd quickly ran back to his car and had followed. He hid the car where he had, had it hid for four days and blurred to the Cullen house. He had made it just in time to see the girl transform and had been absolutely amazed. He'd grinned happily to himself, when she had turned back into her human form. He'd gotten the full view of her when she had turned , after the girl had awoken and they all had enter into the house. He crept to the window that looked into the living room where they had settled, hoping to hear something. And what he heard he knew would not sit well with his masters. He didn't hang around after that. He left and headed straight for Volterra.

Demetri immediately goes to his masters and kneels before them. Aro comes down from his throne and takes his hand. An image of a city limit sign reading, "Welcome to Roanoke, Alabama." Explodes into his mind. The memory shifts and cars and trucks parked behind what appeared to be an old run down building appear. Sitting on the tailgate of one of the trucks is, the tigress. She's swinging her legs, staring off into space. She's just as beautiful as he remembers. Headlight's from a Jeep pulling into the back, reflect off her eyes, causing them to glow. He lets out a angry hiss, when he sees who emerges from the Jeep. He abruptly lets go of Demetri's hand and turns back to his brothers.

"Well Aro, where is she? Were has my kitty cat gotten off to? I've so longed to see her after all these years." Caius says with a naughty grin on his face. Aro hisses loudly.

"What makes you think, she'll be yours?" Caius dawns a look of mock shock, then smirks.

"My apologizes, brother. I meant to say our kitty cat." Aro grits his teeth.

"I'm sure you did. Never the less. She's been found in a place, named Roanoke, Alabama."

"Where on earth is that? Never mind just take her and bring her back here!" Caius sneers.

"It's not that simple, brother. It appears she's taken up with our old friends, the Cullens." A loud snarl fills the throne room. Caius leaps to his feet.

"I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance!" Aro waves for him to sit back down and says.

"Calm yourself, Caius. I said it wasn't going to be simple. I never said it would be impossible."

"What do you intend to do?" Aro shrugs.

"I'm not sure yet." He looks to Marcus.

"Marcus, what do you have to say on the matter." Marcus looks up from the book in his hands to Aro.

"Wait until she's alone and grab her. By the time the Cullens find out, it'll be to late. I don't think they'll come after her." Demetri tried to hold is tongue but couldn't

"They'll come." The three kings glare at him. He swallows the lump in his throat and hold out his hand to Aro

"You didn't finish, Master." Aro ruffly takes his hand, then a beautiful voice sounds in his ears. _"I'm a werecat, I'm the last of my kind and Jasper is my mate."_ Aro roars and send Demetri flying across the throne room into one of the concrete pillars. Demetri gets up and dusts himself off. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. Caius steps down from his throne and careful approaches Aro.

"Aro, what is it? What did you see?" Aro takes a deep breath trying to calm his anger.

"It's not what I saw, brother but what I heard. The tigress is the mate of the solider."

"You mean the one that was in the Southern Wars?" Aro chuckles.

"You know as well as I do he wasn't just in it, Caius. You know what he can do."

"So you're giving up!" Caius snarled.

"Come now brother, you know me better than that. One way or another I always get what I want. We just have to wait for the right moment."

"And when will that be?"

"Soon, I think we'll toy with them first. Just to have a good laugh." Caius rolls his eyes.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come from your mouth! Toy with them? Really? If that doesn't get their guard up, I don't know what will! You should send Alec, Felix and Demetri to take her and be done with it!"

"All in good time, Caius. I want them expecting us. As a matter of fact I'm sure they all ready do. Why else would the Cullens, live in a place where they can't interact with the humans like they so desire to. I want them on edge and scared. And when they least except it, we'll strike."

"Aro you're making a mistake. It was one thing to go after the hybrid, it's another to go after the God of War's mate. He'll bring down all the powers of hell onto us. Let the tigress go for all our sakes." Marcus says never taking his eyes off his book. Aro giggles at Marcus.

"You're such a downer, Marcus. I know of Jasper Whitlock's exploits and as good as he is he can not beat the Volturi." Marcus sighs.

"Just remember you were warned." Aro waves him off.

"Demetri." The tracker is by his side in a flash.

"Yes Master."

"Take Felix and Alec with you. Find out where the girl lives and leave her and her mate a message."

"Yes Master." Demetri bows and turns to leave. As he exits the throne room. Aro calls

"And Demetri don't be subtle."

* * *

 **Jasper :**

Last night was the most relaxed and peaceful night I've had since my waking as a vampire. And the beautiful angel draped across my body is the reason why. I don't ever want this night to end. I growl slightly as the sun rises over the trees. In a few minutes I'd have to wake her, to go home. I'd have to give her up for twenty- four hours or more and I wasn't ready for that. I watch the sun rise a little more trying to hold on as long as I can. Thirty minutes pass and I reluctantly stroke her head and back. Trying to wake her. She mumbles something I can't understand, swats at my hand and tries to snuggle deeper into my chest. I'm thrilled that she so comfortable on me and doesn't want to get up, but if she's late meeting with Lynn because I didn't try harder to wake her, she might be upset. Stroking only her back this time, I whisper.

"Come on darlin'. Open those beautiful eyes for me." Her head turns back and forth.

"No. I don't want to. I'm comfortable and don't want to move." I smile, stretch up and kiss her head.

"I'm happy to hear that but honey if you don't get up, you'll be late meeting Lynn." She groans and rolls off of me. I instantly feel like a part of me is missing. And I hate it. I want her body back next to mine where it belongs. Kiri slides of the end of the bed and shuffles to the bathroom. While she's in the bathroom I take the time to smooth the wrinkles from the bedspread. Then go get dressed. Yeah I know I need a shower but I'll take one later, it's not like I stink. I choose a pair of boot cut Levi's and a white long sleeve cotton button down. I'm pulling on my second boot, when Kiri comes from the bathroom, pulling up her hair. She looks my way and smiles.

"I'm ready, you gonna walk me to my truck?" I stand up, walk over to her and take her by the hand.

"Yep." She giggles, then I lead her from the room. We step out into the third floor hall and the smell of human food that Esme is cooking for Jake and Nessie, assaults my nose. I've been living with that smell for years and every time I still want to vomit. I gag a little. Kiri looks up sat me.

"What's up with you?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, just that food being cooked smells awful. You would think, after I've lived with it for so long, I'd be use to it, but I'm not. It makes me want to puke, every time Esme cooks.." She stares at me in surprise.

"The smell of eggs and bacon makes you want to puke?"

"Yeah, human food doesn't smell good to us, the way it does to humans." She looks at me with a mock sadness.

"Damn, that sucks. You have no idea what you're missing."

"I'll take your word for it." She looks at her watch.

"It's 6:45 and from the smell floatin' out of the kitchen, Miss Esme's been up awhile. How the hell does she get up that early, when I sleep, no one sees my ass till 1 or 2 in the afternoon." I pull her to me, wrap my arms around her, lean in and kiss her neck gently.

"We don't sleep darlin' and I bet I would see your ass." She shivers in my hold, then softly pushes me a few inches away from her. She gazes up at me and smirks.

"Ever?" I shake my head. "Whoa! Are you sure being a vamp is all that great? I mean you don't get it to enjoy all the yummy food there is to eat or sleep. Besides the immortality it doesn't seem very appealing."

"Are you saying you wouldn't become a vampire, so you could stay with me."

"If I were human, it would be a tough decision to make but luckily we don't have to worry about that, unless something really bad happens to me. You're stuck with me." I freeze on the spot.

"Are you sayin', what I think you're sayin'"

"Yeah, I think I am"

"So, we're together?" She grins and nods. I don't hesitate, I bring her lips to mine and kiss her hungrily. Our tongues battle for dominance, but I won't be denied. I turn and gently push her against the wall causing her to gasp and I am victorious in our battle. Time stands still around us, as I explore every inch of her mouth. She tastes like a ripe peach, hand picked fresh from the tree. So sweet and juicy. I wanted more, I needed more. I push my body flush against hers. She moans softly and grinds herself against my already throbbing cock. I growl into her mouth and pin her hands above her. I'm lost in her.

"Hey, jackass! Will you please remove your tongue from Kiri's throat so the rest of us can say goodbye to her, before she leaves." I hear Peter call out from behind me. I let her hands go and somehow manage to pull myself away from her. I lay my forehead against hers and whisper.

"To be continued." She gently nibbles my bottom lip and seductively whispers.

"Mmm, I can't wait." I growl and lean in to attack her lips again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Peter grabs Kiri's hand, tosses her over his shoulder, then they disappear out of sight.

"Fuck! Peter, ya bastard, give me back my mate!" I hear Kiri giggle, then the front door opens and slams shut. _'Asshole!'_ I grumble to myself as I make my way to the main floor. I throw open the front door and storm out onto the porch, not bothering to shut it behind me. Everyone but Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake stood around Kiri's truck. Kiri's leaning against the front of the truck, with Peter's arm wrapped around her shoulder's. His other arm is wrapped around Charlotte. I march over to them and with a growl pull Kiri away from him.

"Peter I swear, if you ever do that shit again, I'll beat your fuckin' ass!" He snickers.

"No you want, Kiri won't let ya. Will you sugar?" Kiri snorts.

"Don't be so sure." I smile evilly at him. He looks at Kiri.

"Aww, come on little darlin'. I thought we were cool." She pretends to think it over. "That's cold darlin'." She giggles.

"Don't worry Peter. I got you."

"I knew ya would." She rolls her eyes, then looks at her watch.

"Oh shit! I've got to go!" Emmett comes snatches her from my grasp and pulls her into a big bear hug.

"See you later, little sis and please drive safely." He releases her, then Esme hugs her and says.

'Be careful sweetheart." Carlisle tips his head.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kiri, Please come back anytime." Alice bounces up to her and wraps her arms around Kiri waist.

"I'll miss you!" Kiri looks down at Alice like she's lost her mind. Then back up to me. I laugh.

"Since you're my mate, she considers you her sister already."

"Oh." Kiri pats Alice's back awkwardly, then untangles Alice's arms from around her. My eyes go wide, when Chris and Rose come up to hug her and say their goodbyes. Chris happens to see my shocked expression and he points it out to Rose. They smile at one another, then Rose says.

"Don't look so shocked, Jazz. Kiri's pretty cool, for a fur ball." Kiri snickers as she hugs me.

"I like you too, Barbie. Well I gotta get. Tell the others I said bye. And Miss Esme, I'll pay for the damages to the porch and window. It is, after all my fault that they were destroyed."

"You'll do no such thing. It'll all be taken care of." Esme says to her. Kiri nods, then quickly tugs herself from my grasp, jogs around to the driver side, opens the door and climbs into her truck. She turns back to look at me.

"Give me your phone." I remove it from my pocket and hand it to her. She types in a number and waits. A few seconds later, the console of the truck starts singing. _"I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand. They talk to me."_ She opens up the console and stops the music. She then turns back to me and hands me my phone.

"That's an interseting ringtone, darlin'."

"Yeah, it's Voice's by Rev Theory. The WWE uses it."

"You weren't kidding when you said you loved wrestling." She smiles innocently, then shuts her door. The engine roars to life and I hear the gears click as she puts it into reverse. She backs the truck up into the grass and spins her tires, slinging grass and mud behind her she speeds down the drive and out of sight. My phone goes off minutes later.

 _Sorry about the yard, didn't mean to do that! Tell Miss Esme I'll pay for that too! I'll call u tonight!-K_ I chuckle and quickly respond.

 _Don't worry about it, just be careful. Can't wait to talk you, I miss you already.-J_ She sends me a smiley face in return and then nothing. I save her number, then face the others.

"Kiri says she's sorry about the yard." Esme smiles

"It's alright, it's just grass."

"If she keeps that up, it'll be just mud." Emmett quips. I roll my eyes at him, then turn to Carlisle.

"You mind if we talk for a minute?" He shakes his head.

"No, of course not."

"Alright everyone that's our cue to leave." Esme says and start to shoo the others back into the house.

"Peter you stay." I call out. He comes over to me and opens his mouth to speak. I hold up a finger.

"Just shut up and follow me." He grumbles but follows me along with Carlisle. I lead them out of the yard and into the forest. I walk not saying a word or thinking about the topic at hand, till I know for a fact we are out of the family's hearing range and Edward's gift. Finally I stop near a small pond with a waterfall running into it. _'This place is beautiful_ , _I'll have to bring Kiri here.'_

"Alright Jazz, what's so important that you had to drag us all the way out here!?" Peter whines. I ignore him.

"I think I have a theory on what Kiri's gift may be." I now have their full attention.

"Go ahead son, we're listening." Carlisle replies.

"I believe she's either a sponge or a reflector." Carlisle rubs his chin while he ponders what I've just said. I look at Peter who's scratching his head looking a bit lost.

"What's wrong, Peter. You look a bit perplexed."

"Well, that's cause I am. I know what a sponge is, I've never met one but it's not to figure out what it is they can do. But what the fuck is a reflector?" I close my eyes and sigh.

"Peter if a sponge is obvious, then a reflector should be too. It means she reflected Jane's gift back on her. Like if you shine a mirror in the sun. The sun's reflection will bounce off and blind the shit out of you." He grins.

"Yeah I guess it was obvious but why would you think her gift is one of those two?"

"Because, she was able to use Jane's own gift on her. I can't think of one vampire or any other supernatural creature that has a gift like that. At least none that I've met before. And I've been around awhile." Carlisle remarks.

"And neather has the Volturi, apparently." I grizzle.

"There's really only one way to find out. What Kiri's gift is." Carlisle answers back.

"I know but how the hell do I convince her to take a few days off and come with me to Alaska?"

"She wants to know just as much as we do. I'm pretty sure she'd be willin' to take a short trip in order to find out. Want me to ask her?" Peter says with a mischievous grin. I growl.

"No, I'll ask her," He shrugs. Carlisle clears his throat.

"Is that all you wanted to discuss?' I nod.

"Well if we're done I'm going to the house, grab my woman and go find some privacy." Peter announces then vanishes from sight. Carlisle and I say nothing, we walk back to the house in silence.

Upon arriving home Emmett asks me if I want to ride with him to go and get the materials needed to repair the house, I agree and for the rest of the day I help Emmett, repair the front porch and window. We could have had it done within just a couple of hours but I talked Emmett in to going slower than his normal pace. Just so I'd have something to occupy my time, until Kiri called. We finish as the sun set's behind the mountain. After we put everything away I run for the shower. I'd just gotten the shampoo good and lathered up, when my phone starts ringing.

"Fuck!" I rapidly rinse the soap from my hair and exit the shower. I dash from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around myself as I go. I snatch my phone off my bed where I had tossed it before getting in the shower. I take a glace at the caller ID, then answer as calmly as possible. I didn't want her to know I 'd been on pins and needles all day waiting for her to call.

"Hello, darlin'." She giggles.

" _ **Hi, cowboy. What are you up to?"**_

"Nothing I was in the shower." She doesn't reply back.

"Kiri?" Still no reply. "Kiri!"

" _ **Uh?"**_

"I thought for a second there one of us had lost reception."

" _ **Nah, my mind kinda wondered, when you said you were. You know what never mind."**_ I chuckle to myself.

"What were you thinking?"

" _ **I'll tell you later. Um, I've got something I need to tell ya."**_ Worry washes over me.

"What is it?"

" _ **I won't be able to come to your place tomorrow. Lynn talked me into staying overnight in Atlanta. We're gonna hit up the clubs around here. We've already rented a hotel room and won't be leaving until late tomorrow evening, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."**_ What I want to say is fuck no, I'm coming up there give me the fucking address. What I wind up saying is.

"I'm not mad, just please be extra careful and call me if you notice anyone or thing suspicious."

" _ **Okay, Jazz. I guess I'll see you Monday?"**_

"Of course."

" _ **Alright, see you then. Bye."**_

"Bye, darlin'." I lay my phone down on the nightstand and go finish my shower. After drying off and getting dressed, I walk back downstairs. The house is quite all but the sound of Emmett's booming voice coming from the parlor. I shake my head and casually walk into the living room. Emmett's jumping around in front of the TV, doing some sort of crazy ass dance. Jake and Chris are standing beside him, glaring at him so hard, it looks like they are trying to shoot lasers from their eyes and light his ass up. Carlsile. Esme, Rose, Edward, Bella, Alice and Ness are all sitting on the sofa, laughing and smiling at their childish antics. Peter and Char are standing by the newly replaced window, talking to each other. I lean against the archway and chuckle, then think to Edward. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

"His victory dance. He does it every time he wins a round on the game. Him, Jake and Chis have been going at it since he come back down from taking a shower. I'm surprised you didn't hear them."

"Yeah and I'm gonna keep doing it, cause there's not a one of you fuckers that can beat me! And he didn't hear us cause he's got a certain tigress on the brain. Hell he's been that way since she left. I lost count of how many times today, I had to repeat myself to him." Emmett states.

"Emmett, language!" Esme reprimands him.

"Sorry, Esme. So Jazz you want to play?" I finally look at the TV and see what they've been playing. I smirk.

"Gettin' in some practice?" Emmett pokes out his lip.

"I could have beaten her. If you'd left us alone."

"I wasn't gonna do that and no you couldn't have." He growls.

"You want to play or not!" I shake my head.

"Nah, maybe later. Right now I'd like to talk to every one about something."

"Does this have to do with, you needing to talk to Carlisle and Peter earlier?" Rose asks.

"Yeah."

"We're listening."Emmett shuts of the TV and Xbox. Then he, Jake and Chris join their mates on the sofa. I explain to them what Kiri had told me, about that Christmas night in Florida, leaving out a few details. Then my theory on what I believe Kiri's gift to be. To tell the truth I'm leaning toward a sponge. There's just no other way to explain how she was able to use Jane's gift on her and be able to do it again a couple of years later.

"Jasper your theory is plausible, but it doesn't explain the doors opening on their own or the shield. As you and I both know shield's are rare." Edward lips breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure about the doors but she could have unknowingly soaked up Renata gift and used it when she was in danger."

"True she could have gotten Renata's gift but Renata's gift not only repels but send the attacker in another direction. According to Kiri, Aro stood there talking to her and trying to get through. And that that still doesn't explain the doors. I can't think of one person in the Volturi that can make doors open without touching them." I shrug. I couldn't answer Edward back I didn't know how. I've tried since I came up with my theory to figure out how she was able to get the doors to open. Like Edward said no one in the Volturi as the gift of telepathy. And I also agree with him about Renata's gift.

"Jazz, what are you going to do?" I hear Alice ask.

"The first thing I'm gonna do, is ask her to visit the Denial's. I've got to know what kind of gift she really has, in order to help her." Alice's eyes go out of focus, then after a moment she looks at me and smiles.

"She'll go, just watch out for Garrett, you know he and Kate have an open relationship." I growl.

"He won't be able to have a relationship with Kate or anyone else, if gets around Kiri." Alice giggles and asks.

"What time is Kiri coming over tomorrow."

"Sorry Alice, but there's been a change of plans she's not coming tomorrow but Monday."

"Why!?"

"Her and Lynn are staying over night in Atlanta. And won't be coming home until sometime tomorrow evening."

"What? Why didn't I see that!"

"Probably because it was Lynn that made the decision and not Kiri." She huffs.

"Not fair! I wanted to get to spend sometime with Kiri!"

"You will, Alice. I promise." She smiles and relaxes back against Chris.

"Jasper." I turn my gaze to Peter.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"I think you should tell them about our other little problem." _'Damn him!'_

"Now's not the time!"

"It's as good of time as any."

"Then you tell them."

"Oh no, haas this is your show."

"He's right Jazz, tell them." I glare at Edward.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your two cents worth!" He snickers.

"You got it anyway. Now tell them." I peer around the room. Everyone's looking between the three of us like we've lost our minds and their curiosity is slamming me full force.

"Fine! I'll tell you. The Volturi are not the only ones after Kiri. There's someone or some thing else after her. The first night we went to Uncle Brewskies, I'd been watching the sky and a pair of dark green eyes appeared. Next thing I know I'm dreaming about an old man sitting on a porch, wrapped in a red shawl. He called himself Avery. He warned me that Kiri was in danger. In this dream. I saw a man or what appeared to be a man with no face. It had glowing red eyes, almost like they were on fire. He spoke to me. He told me that she would be his and that I couldn't stop him. He also said her blood was in his hands."

"That's the part I was able to see." Edward states. Jake stands up and starts to walk out of the living room. Ness calls out to him.

"Jake, where are you going?" He stops and turns back to face us.

"Kiri and I may not be the best of friends, but that's some shit I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy. She's also Jasper's mate, I know how he feels, knowing there's some evil bastards trying to get to his mate. So I thought I'd bring in more help."

"You think that's a good idea Jake, considering how Kiri reacted to you?" Bella asks.

"It'll be fine. I'll call and explain everything to Sam tonight and he can fill the others in tomorrow. They can make arrangements for their affairs to be taken care of and fly in sometime in the next few days. But I'll leave the decision to Jasper" I think about it for a few minutes.

"Okay, call them. But if anyone of those wolves touch my mate. I'll send them back to Washington in a body bag."

"I'll have the plane at Sea-Tac airport next Saturday afternoon. Tell them to be there around one and that we'll pick them up at Birmingham airport, when they land." Carlisle says to Jake. He nods and leaves the room, Ness goes with him.

"I suppose the wolves continuing to change turned out to be a good thing after all."

"Yes, sometimes they do come in handy." Edward retorts. We continue to sit around and talk about random things waiting for Jake and Ness to come back. Twenty minutes later the front door slams shut and Jake storms into the room, Ness trailing behind him. She looked a little worried. Jake stomps over to the sofa and throws himself back in the spot he had been just awhile ago. You didn't need my gift to tell he was pissed. I raise a eyebrow and look around the room at everyone else, then back to Jake.

"Everythin' alright?"

"Fine!" I look at Ness.

"He called Sam but he and Emily weren't the only ones at the house. Paul was there too and said some things that made him angry. You can pretty much guess what they were."

"I can imagine." I say while rolling my eyes. "Are they comin'?"

"Yeah, Sam said they'd see us next Saturday."

"Well I guess I better go get things ready for our guests." Esme says with a smile, then disappears. I look at Carlsile.

"They won't be here for a week. Ain't it a little early to be settin' up for them?"

"Nonsense Jasper. It's never to early to get ready for company. Especially ones that may be staying awhile." Esme's voice drifts from the upper floors of the house. Carlsile chuckles.

"If you excuse me I'm going to join my wife." He says, then he also disappears from the room. Alice and Chris are the next to leave. They said something about needing to hunt, then left. One by one each couple drifted from the room, till all that was left was me, Peter and Charlotte. Now that the sofa's empty I go over and plop down with a sigh. Peter and Char come over. Peter sits on one side of me and Char sits on the other. Char takes my hand.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" I pat her hand.

"Yeah. Just why can't things ever be simple? All I wanted was to be able to settled down with my mate and be left alone" Peter shrugs.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Char glares at Peter.

"What?"

"You really are thick headed sometimes, aren't ya?" Char turns back to me.

"Jazz there's nothing wrong with wanting that life, but sometimes you have to work to get it." She looks around. "Some after to work a lot harder, than others. You just happen to fall in the group that have to work harder. Things will work out you'll get your happy ending. And Peter and I will be with you every step of the way, I promise." She leans in and hugs me, then pulls back and smiles.

"Peter and I are goin' huntin'. We'll be back sometime tomorrow night. But if you need us before then." I stop her.

"I'll call." She nods, then her and Peter vanish from my sight. The front door closes shut and I'm left alone, with my thoughts. I need to know what exactly Kiri's gift is. If I know then I can help her learn to use it properly, so she can be prepared for what's to come. It's not the Volturi I'm worried about. Alright may be I'm worried a little about them, but If I can hone Kiri's gift, then they shouldn't be a problem. It's the dark man, the one with glowing embers of fire for eyes, that has me scared shitless. I know this man, this thing will not just go away and I know he's not going to be as easy to deal with as the Volturi. He's coming for Kiri and I wish I knew why. There's more to it than just him wanting her has a mate, I can feel it. But I have a feeling he'll wait till after we deal with the Volturi, come at us when we're licking our wounds from our altercation with them. But I could be wrong. The only thing I'm sure about is my feelings for Kiri and keeping her safe.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review and be nice :) I'll update as soon as I can. And thanks again for any reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiri's Pov**

"You lied to him." Lynn says has she passes me the blunt. I take it from her, while giving her my best no shit look. I hit it twice then pass it back. I had no choice but to lie to Jasper I really didn't. It was the only way to ensure that I would have enough time to put my plan into action.

"I know." I choke out.

"Why? Didn't you tell me earlier that you and were together now?"

"It's complicated."

"Don't bullshit me! What's up?" She passes the blunt back. _'Oh how I wish I could tell her the truth.'_

"Nothin' really, I just feel a bit overwhelmed. Don't you think I'm moving a bit fast. I mean I just met the guy a few days ago and I've already stayed the night with him and agreed to be with him." She shrugs.

"Nah, if I was you I'd already have that gorgeous man between the sheets." I snort. She wasn't lying when she said that. I swear that girl's been threw more guys than I have birthdays. And we all know that's a lot.

"I guess I better be glad I got to him first." She giggles.

"I wouldn't have been able to land that cowboy, on my best day. He had eyes only for you." I smile, if she only knew the half of it. 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"Oh, the popcorn's ready! I'll be right back!" Lynn jumps up from the couch and disappears into the kitchen. Instead of a girl's day out we decided to stay at her place, smoke a few blunts, drink a few beers, watch horror movies and munch on as much junk food as our bodies could hold. I wanted to make this time fun for her because it would be our last night to hang together for a very long time if not forever. When the sun sets on tomorrow I'm leaving this place.

By Monday I'll be long gone and Jasper and his family will be safe. I've been thinking about this since I left him this morning. I've gone back and forth between my heart and my head. One says stay, the other says go. In the end I listened to my head. And it's tearing me apart but I have to do this. I can't let him get hurt or worse killed because of me.

I've done my best not to make any finale decision, hoping like hell I can keep out of his sister's sight. So far it's working, I know because my phone isn't going crazy with calls and texts, yet.

"Here's the popcorn!" Lynn shrieks. I smile gently at her and reach for the bag. "Which movies you want to watch now?" I shrug.

"How about Dead Silence." She goes and puts the movie in and we hunker down to watch it. Half way through the movie Lynn falls asleep. I get up turn off the blu-ray and TV, then quietly sneak out to the front porch. The moon is so beautiful tonight, from what I can see of it, it's been nothing but rainy weather since Thursday night. But I don't mind I love stormy weather, right now it fits my mood. I wish I could sit like this with Jasper watching the night sky, listening to the beautiful sounds the night creatures make, but alas that will never happen. I know I'm doing what's best for all of us. By leaving he's safe and I can remain free. I refuse to let those cock suckers that call themselves royalty, take me. I'd go crazy being locked up and I know that's what they have in mind.

I know Jasper will never forgive me for this and it hurts knowing that. But at least this way we both stay alive, no matter how much of a shitty life it'll be. Damn I'm gonna miss the hell out that vampire. His gorgeous face. His sexy smile. Fucktastic body. And that pantie dropping accent. A shiver runs down my spine as I hear his voice, whisper to me. _'I have to see him one more time.'_ I jump from the porch changing in mind air and run north toward Cheaha Mountain. Half way there I turn around and go back to Lynn's. I realized that if I saw him again, I wouldn't have the strength to leave.

I sneak back in as quietly as I left. Lynn's exactly where I left her. I go back to the guest room, put on a pair of boy short panties and a tank top. Grabbing a blanket from the closet, I go back to the living room and easily place it over Lynn so I don't wake her. I tiptoe back to my room, close the door, then throw myself face first onto the bed. I exhale into the covers, then roll over onto my back. I go over my plan again and again making sure not to make any type of permanent decisions.

Words can't begin to describe the heartbreak and anguish I feel every time I think about leaving. But I just tell myself it's what's best and try to push it aside. Finally the sun begins to light up the cloudy morning sky. I lay in bed for awhile longer, because Lynn would've killed me if I woke her up at dawn.

At eight o'clock I couldn't take laying in bed another minute, so I get up and go put the coffee on. While waiting for the coffee to make, I fix me a bagel with cream cheese and a half slice of grapefruit. I usually eat a lot more than this but I don't have much of an appetite this morning. I place my breakfast on the table, then go over to fix my coffee.

I'm the type of person that takes just a little coffee with my cream and sugar. You know the type, half cup cream, half cup sugar and just a little coffee. I walk back over to the table and sit down. I sip my coffee and pick over my food. Lynn comes shuffling in and looks at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing, just I've never seen you eat so little." I shrug.

"I'm not very hungry this morning."

"You feeling okay?" I nod yes, but the whole time I'm thinking, no I'm being torn apart.

"What do you want to do today?" I shake my head.

"I don't care."

"Lets go to Auburn."

"Okay, but why?"

"Shopping of course." I roll my eyes.

"I should have known."

"Shut up, you like to shop just as much as I do!" I laugh.

"Not quite."

"Whatever, just go get ready."

"Okay, I'll meet'cha back here in thirty minutes." She goes to her room, while I clean up my mess and wash the dishes I used. Finished I go jump in the shower. After I'm done, I brush my teeth, then put on my clothes. I choose I pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue seamless mock neck top. I do my makeup, run my fingers through my hair, slip on a pair of black high heel ankle boots and meet Lynn back in the living room.

"Ready?"

"All but my damn shoes! Have you seen my black apple bottom boots?" I look down at my feet.

"Oops."

"Aw, hell no! Give me my boots!" I poke out my lip.

"Please let me ware them!" She rolls her eyes and huffs

"Fine! But ya better not mess them up." I scoff.

"Honey I bought you these damn boots! If I mess'um up, I'll get you a new pair. I'm going to the car, don't take all day." I go climb into the Camaro. Lynn comes out minutes later and gets in. I have to ease my way out of Lynn's drive, if I'd went any fast than a crawl, I'd tore everything under my car out. I hate that fucking driveway. It takes us an hour and a half to make it to Auburn. Normally it only takes an hour to get there from Lynn's house. But for some fucking reason everybody I got behind, was driving slow as fuck. It must be drive as slow as fucking possible day and I didn't know.

We head over to Tiger Town first. For those of you that may not know. It's a collection of business in one area. Places like, Old Navy, Books-A-Million, Chick-fil-a, things of that nature. It has large tiger statutes, placed between the stores, hence the name. Old Navy was first on our list. I had the things I wanted in no time, Lynn took a little longer. While waiting for her, I made a trip over to Pet-Co. Loki needed a new collar and after today I didn't think I'd have a chance to get him one. Don't worry he's going with me, I just don't think I'll be worried about a collar after a run away from my mate. _'Enough, Kiri! If you keep thinking about it, it'll only make it worse.'_ Not to mention I could wind up giving myself away to Alice.

I purchase Loki a brand new black leather collar, then go meet Lynn back at Old Navy. Luck is on my side, her ass is waiting in the check out line. I thought for sure I'd have to pull her ass out of the store. The rest of the day flies by, we go to so many fucking stores, by the time we head home, I've swore off shopping forever. Lynn bought a lot more than I did. I figured I wouldn't need it. Not with me leaving.

We make it back to Lynn's around 9:30pm. I help her unload her things, then use the bathroom real quick. When I come out Lynn's waiting for me.

"You sure you don't want to stay another night?"

"Nah, I need to get home and feed Loki."

"Okay, be careful on your way home."

"Always." We hug each other as we always do, but this time I hold on a second longer. I hope she forgives me. I pull away and smile, then walk out to the car. After getting in and fastening my seat belt, I sit and look at the house. I sure did have some great times in that old house. With the parties we threw I have no idea how it's even still standing. It was built by Lynn's grandfather, when his son was old enough he gave it to him and he lived in it 15 years before he and his wife moved out and gave it to Lynn. Anyway it's a really old house. I sit watching the house a few moments longer, then leave.

Her house is only fifteen minutes from mine but it takes me thirty to get home. I was hungry I stopped off at Mickey D's for a #1 with a Dr. Pepper. Then I had to stop by the gas station to get more gas for my trip. You didn't think I'd leave my Camaro behind did you? Hell nah, that car goes where I go. If I have to get it repainted for awhile I will but I ain't leaving my baby. I grab a pack of cigarillos, then head for home. I live seven minutes from town, Roanoke's not very big the further away from town you get, the more isolated it becomes and I happened to own one of the most isolated homes in Randolph Co.

I have a little one story, two bed room, two bath brick house on 80acres of land. The house sits center mass in the middle of the land, surrounded by trees. I have a two mile long dirt drive. I have no neighbors, I'm all alone. And I like it that way. I can run in my tiger form anytime I want and don't have to worry about anyone seeing me.

I pull up in front of the house and kill the engine. I reach over grab my cigarillos out of the passenger seat, then reach into the back seat and grab Loki's collar from it's bag and climb out. As I climb out into the dark night, I suddenly go cold. Have you ever got the feeling that you know something's wrong, something's off. You just can't place it. I scan my surroundings, everything looks fine. But I still can't shake the feeling, I'm missing something very crucial. I slip the cigarillo pack in my back pocket and push the feeling aside. I look down at my keys and one handed separate my house key from the others. I glimpse at the collar in my other hand and like a light switch being turned on, I suddenly knew what was wrong. My wolf hadn't met me at the car. He always meets me, always. Worry for my best friend takes over and I call out.

"Loki!" I wait, nothing. I call again. "Loki!" Still nothing. Now I'm scared, this is not like him at all. Loki doesn't wonder off, even as a puppy he always stayed close. I start to scream. "LOKI!" No howl back, nothing not a sound. _'Somethings wrong, very wrong!'_ Without thinking I pull my phone from my pocket and hit the last number I called. It rings once, twice, three times. _'Come on pick up!'_ Finally on the fifth ring he answers.

" _ **Hi, darlin'."**_

"4167 Mount Ridge road. Follow the dirt drive all the way, till it comes to my home. And please come as quick as you can."

" _ **What happened!? Are you alright!?"**_

"I'm okay, I just made it home and before I could get inside it dawned on me that Loki hadn't met me at the car. He always meets me Jasper, something's wrong I can feel it. I've called for him but he hasn't come up. And he doesn't run off, never has. Just please hurry."

" _ **I'm coming darlin'. Are you still out side?"**_

"Yes."

" _ **Get in the house and stay there no matter what. I'll be there as soon as I can."**_

"Okay, I'm going. Will you stay on the phone with me until I get inside and lock the doors?"

" _ **You know I will."**_ I creep slowly up the steps, with my wolf missing I've become just a little spooked. I'm afraid something might jump out at me. Yeah I know I'm a big bad tiger but hell even I get scared every now and again. I quickly slip the key into the lock and hurriedly push my way inside. I turn on the lights and drop my keys, the collar and phone to the floor. Written across my living room wall, in what I pray is red paint. are the words. **WE FOUND YOU**

"Oh, God."

" _ **Kiri!"**_ I hear Jasper's voice call to me through the phone but I ignore it. My focus is now on the red trail leading from the living room back to my room. Butterflies dance in the pit of my stomach, as I step slowly down the hallway toward my room. I turn the nob, push open the door and reach over to my right and flip the switch. The lights blaze on and I scream in horror.

* * *

 **Jasper's Pov**

Not being able to sleep fucking sucks. If you're a vampire, you have to find other ways to pass the time. Watching TV is one way, playing video games is another. You can read or play chess like Carlisle and Esme or fix up old cars like Rose and Jake. If it's cloudy like the past few days have been, you can go out shopping like Alice, Nessie and Chris. Okay Chris doesn't really like to shop he just gets dragged along by Alice. _'I tell you now I do not miss that shit, at all.'_

You can aggravate the shit out of your wife all day like Emmett does or you can get lost in each other somewhere in the woods like Edward and Bella. Or you can be like me, sit around all day moping, rubbing your chest because it hurts like hell to be away from your mate. Snapping at anything that moves, pacing a hole in the living room floor and staring at your phone, hoping that the reason for your existence calls.

Maybe I'm acting a little nuts, but I thought she would at least call and let me know she's alright. I'd thought about calling her a few times, but I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her to call if she needed me. Carlsile tried talking to me earlier in the day, hoping to get me to calm down. I didn't want to hear it. I asked him how would he feel being away from his new mate, when there were psychotic assholes after her. He nodded his head in understanding and left me alone. Emmett tried also but he didn't even make it into the room. No one else has bothered me.

"Honey I'm home!" I spoke to soon. Peter comes waltzing into the living room, Char's not far behind. I hear her whisper to him. "This is Emmett's idea, let him do it!" He ignores her, walks over to me and jerks my phone from my hand. I hiss at him, then lung for my phone. He dodges me and blurs to the other side of the room.

"Jasper, listen to me. You need to stop this shit, Kiri's fine!" I growl.

"Give me my phone!"

"I will on one condition. You call Kiri and see for yourself that she's alright. Then you let Char and I take you out for a beer so you can relax." I stare at him growling. I can't call Kiri she'll think I'm checking up on her. I mean I will be but I don't want her to know that.

"Come on Jazz, you can't act this way every time you're away from Kiri." He's right but dammit it hurts and I can't help it.

"You know I could just whoop yer ass and take my phone." He smirks.

"Ya could, but ya won't." Right again. I sigh.

"Fine Peter. I'll call her, then I'll go out with you and Char. Now can I please have my phone?" He nods and pulls his arm back to toss me my phone, but before he could it starts to ring. He brings the phone up to look at it and smiles.

"Well, well speak of the devil and she shall appear or in this case call."

"Give me the fuckin' phone, Peter!" He laughs then tosses me the phone. I answer.

"Hi, darlin'."

" _ **4167 Mount Ridge road. Follow the dirt drive all the way, till it comes to my home. And please come as quick as you can."**_

"What happened!? Are you alright!?"

" _ **I'm okay, I just made it home and before I could get inside it dawned on me that Loki hadn't met me at the car. He always meets me Jasper, somethings wrong I can feel it. I've called for him but he hasn't come up. And he doesn't run off, never has. Just please hurry."**_

"I'm coming darlin'. Are you still out side?"

" _ **Yes."**_

"Get in the house and stay there no matter what. I'll be there as soon as I can."

" _ **Okay, I'm going. Will you stay on the phone with me until I get inside and lock the doors?"**_

"You know I will." Peter wipes the smirk from his face and comes over to stand next to me.

"Everything, okay?" I shush him then listen closely. I can hear the gravel crunch beneath her feet as she walks to the house, I hear the key enter into the lock and it click open as she turns it. Moments later I hear the sound of keys hitting the floor, something I can't quite make out, then the phone hits the floor hard, causing me to have to pull my ear away from mine. I hear Kiri let out an "Oh, God!" Then nothing. I call for her.

"Kiri!" Nothing but I can hear someones footsteps as they fade away from the phone. No more than a minute or two later. A horrible blood curdling scream comes from somewhere in the house. I start screaming Kiri's name but the only response I get is more screaming. I freak and I mean big time. Instead of using the front door, I dive through the living room window. And take off running in the direction of Roanoke. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, I glance behind me and see Peter and Char catching up. Not far behind them are Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. Peter finally runs up along side me.

"Take out your phone and put in the address she gave! I need to know where to go once we hit the town." I yell at him.

"On it, boss!" We keep running south as fast as our feet can carry us. We pass the city limit sigh for Roanoke exactly sixteen minutes and forty seven seconds later. I come to a stop just after we pass it. Em, Rose, Carlisle and Esme start with the questions the moment we stop, but I ignore them. I look at Peter.

"Which way?"

"The GPS reads we keep going straight for another seven..." I'm gone before he can finish, leaving them to catch up. Minutes later Peter yells from behind.

"Go right!" I do. I keep running, hoping and praying that we get there soon. Lights begin to cut threw the darkness ahead of me and I can see the tail end of what appears to be a black Camaro. The others notice too and start yelling for me to stop it could be a trap, but I don't care. I need to get to Kiri. The others continue to yell as I run from the trees, straight up to the front door and kick it in. The smell of animal blood hits me hard, I gaze around the room. Blood covers the floors, on the wall written in blood are the words WE FOUND YOU. There's a bloody trail leading out of the living room, toward the back of the house. I can feel, fear and a fuckton of heartbreak. Coming from the back, where the bloody trail leads off to.

"Stay here." I mutter, then begin to follow the trail. It comes to a stop in front of Kiri's bedroom. I know it's Kiri's room because her name is written in big green letters. The door to the room is closed, but I can see light coming from underneath. I turn the nob slowly and call to her as I ease the door open. I see her as soon as I open the door, she's huddle up in a corner between the wall and a big oak wardrobe. Her legs are pulled up tight to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She's rocking back and forth, shivering and staring up toward the ceiling. I blur over to her and kneel down. I reach out to touch her and she flinches away, I swallow the lump in my throat and smile gently at her.

"Kiri, darlin'. It's me, Jasper. I came as fast as I could. Please let me take you out of here." She doesn't respond, she just keeps staring up at the ceiling. Finally I turn and follow her gaze.

"Ah, motherfucker!" I swiftly gather Kiri in my arms and run from the room. I need to get her the fuck out of this house. I swear I'm going to rip apart whichever one of those assholes, that did this shit and burn them slowly! I bypass the living room and run out onto the porch. I sit down on the porch swing, that hangs just to the right of the front door. With Kiri cuddle gently in my arms, I start to swing back and forth. Peter, Char, Em, Rose, Esme and Carlisle come to stand around us.

"Is she okay?" Peter asks. I shake my head.

"No, Peter. I don't think she is."

"What happened." I motion toward the inside of the house.

"Go see for yourself." They disappear into the house. They're back, seconds later. Rose looks at me.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Her wolf." Kiri lets out a horrible scream, then begins to wail. I tighten my hold, reassuring her that I'm here and that everything will be okay. After a few minutes she calms down and drifts off to sleep. I look at the guys.

"I want you three to find something to put the wolf's body in. I want to have him buried on our property, so she can visit him because she ain't coming back here. I won't leave her alone again." They nod and split up. Char comes over and sits down next to me.

"Is there anything we can do?" She motions between herself and the other two women.

"Yeah, could the three of you gather her up some clothes and other necessities. And see if you can find the keys to her truck. All of us won't fit in the Camaro." She nods, then the three of them disappear into the house. Sighing I get up from the swing and walk out to where the Camaro is parked. I open the driver side door, let the seat up and gently lay her in the back. I curl her legs in, then let the seat back. I stand with the drivers door open, while I wait for the others. Emmett comes out of the house with a bundle of sheets, Peter and Carlisle are not with him. He walks toward me coming to rest at the front of the car. I look at him and his bundle of sheets. He looks at me sheepishly.

"We couldn't find anything to put the body in, so we decided to wrap it up." I nod.

"That's fine. Go put it on the back of her truck." He turns and shuffles off toward the truck. The girls come out moments later holding two suitcases. Peter and Carlisle trail behind. Once all of them have cleared the threshold, Charlotte reaches back in and turns off the living room light, then closes the door behind her. I pop the trunk, from the clicker Kiri has on her keys rings, then walk back and wait for them. They walk over to me, Emmett meeting them there. Char and Rose place the bags in the trunk, then Char shuts it's quietly. They look at me.

"Esme since you're the smallest, can you ride in the back with Kiri."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Carlisle you can ride shotgun. Char I want you to drive her truck, Rose can ride up front with you, while Peter and Emmett ride on the back." Carlisle opens the passenger door and lifts the seat for Esme. She climbs in and gently places Kiri's head in her lap. He lets the seat back then gets in himself. Rose, Emmett, Char and Peter head off toward the truck. I hop in on the drivers side, start the damn car up and hall ass out of there. I didn't need to wait for the others, Char would catch up.

As soon as I pull up in our driveway, I throw the car in park, kill the engine, step out and reach in the back for my mate. I take her in my arms, back up and easily kick the door with my foot, closing it. Jake's standing on the porch waiting for us. I walk past him, straight up to my room. I hear him ask. "Is she okay?" Then I tune them out. I sit down on my bed and remove Kiri's boots, then I pull the comforter and sheets back and lay her down. I brush the hair from her face, then kiss her softly on the lips. She mummers something but doesn't wake.

The clothes she's wearing are very appealing to look at but they don't look too comfortable to sleep in, so I decide to change her. I go grab a white t-shirt from the closet. I guess I could have gone and checked out the clothes the girls grabbed for her, but I like her wearing my things. I change her quickly, doing my best not to ogle her breast when I remove her bar. Okay I ogled a little bit, I can't help it I'm a male vampire, with his fucking sexy ass mate at his finger tips, you can't expect me not to look. I get her tucked in, then kiss her forehead and walk down stairs to the living room. I stop just inside the archway and gaze around at the gathered vampires. Bella, Alice, Chris and Nessie, seem to have come in while I was with Kiri. No Edward. _'Uh, I wonder where the hell he's gotten off to?'_

"He went for a quick hunt." Bella says.

"Why didn't he hunt while you two were out?" She grins.

"He was sort of busy."

"And that's why I do my damnedest not to ask to many question." Peter stands.

"I hate to interrupt, but Jazz there's something you need to see. I've already showed it to the others. I know I should have showed you first, but I wasn't sure if I should. That's why I showed the others to get their advice, all but one said I should." Now you would have thought the next thing out of my mouth, would be. Show me what you need to show me. But no I come out with.

"Who was the one that said you shouldn't?" He smiles.

"Me. I know how this is gonna go" He pulls a blood covered envelop from his back pocket. "I found it stuffed in the wolf's mouth." He says as he tosses me the envelop. I catch it with ease. I stare at it for, I'm sure was only a minute or two. But to me it felt like time stopped. Maybe Peter's right, maybe I shouldn't know. No, I need to know. I open the envelop and see a piece of folded up printer paper. I take the paper out and toss the envelop to the floor. I unfold it and begin to read.

 _Dear Major Whitlock,_

 _We the Volturi would like to thank you and the Cullens for leading us to the tigress, Kiri._ _Without your assistance Demitri would still be hunting for her, again we thank you. Kiri is going to be a most welcomed addition to our coven. We'll be seeing you soon._

 _Alec Volturi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Before you read any further there's something you need to know. As hard as I tried I just couldn't find a demon to fit my purposes, so I took a name from the internet put some truth to it and made up the rest. I'm sorry but I just couldn't find what I needed but if any of you can give me a good replacement I'll be happy to change it. I own none of the twilight characters. Remember to review and be nice. :)**

* * *

 **Kiri's Pov**

As soon as Jasper shuts the door behind him I quickly crawl out of the bed throw my pants back on, then I'm out the window. I know exactly where I'm going, Italy. Damn being seen by Alice. Come hell or high water, I'm gonna hunt down those bastards and kill ever last one of them for what they did. Or I'm gonna die trying. I hit the ground with ease and creep quietly around to the front of the house. I peek around the side making sure no one's around, all clear. I sprint ducked down as low as I can over to where my Camaro is parked, I reach underneath the car and start to feel around for the spare key I had tape under there. I search for a few seconds but can't find it.

"Dammit!" I whisper under my breath. I continue trying to find it, hoping I just missed it.

"Looking for this?" _'Ah, shit!'_ I stop what I'm doing and stand up slowly. I turn to face him.

"Give me my key." He smiles and shakes his head.

"I can't do that." I close my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I do. I count to ten, then open my eyes slowly letting out the breath I'd been holding.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't give me that key I will." He slides the key into his pocket

"Do what you have to, but you know what will happen if you run off after the Volturi, you'll die."

"Then I'll take as many down with me as I can."

"The wolf was so important to you, that you'd get yourself killed over it?!"

"Yes! He was all I had left of the Taylors!" He stares at me for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kiri, I can only imagine how much it hurts. But is it really worth your life?" I glare at him.

"If that's what it takes to be rid of those bastards, then so be it." He sighs in frustration.

"And what about Jasper?"

"What about him?"

"You're willing to kill him too, over the wolf?" The fire that had been feeding my rage suddenly vanishes. Like a bucket of water had just been thrown on it.

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"If you die, he dies. One mate can not survive without the other." I hiss at him.

"You're lying!" He shrugs.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you really want to take that chance?" I grit my teeth and dig my nails into the palm of my hand, trying to calm myself. I want my revenge, I want to watch those assholes burn. They took my only link left to the only two people that truly loved me and I want the Volturi to pay, now! But I can't let anything happen to Jasper, I care for him to much.

I stand digging my nails into my hands, until they start to bleed. I hear a low growl come from Edward. "Don't even think about it!" I say as I look down and wipe the blood on my pants. The fingernail punctures heal instantly. When I look back at Edward he's looking away from me but smirking.

"What?"

"I can still smell it you know. Wiping the blood on your jeans didn't get rid of it." I shrug.

"I'm not worried." He turns back to look at me.

"So, are you going to stay and not run off to Italy?" I sigh.

"I'm not gonna run off to Italy but I'm not staying." He stares at me with sad eyes for a moment, then reaches in his pocket and pulls out my key.

"Then you're going to need this." He tosses it to me. I catch it, then look back at him.

"I wish you wouldn't go but I can't stop you."

"I'm sorry."

"Why must you leave anyway? You know what it's going to do to Jasper." I look to the ground.

"I know but I have to." I look back up at him. "It's the only way Edward, pease understand. If I do this Jasper stays safe and I stay free. I won't let them take me." He lets out a low growl.

"You're some piece of work! You were ready to hand yourself over to them to get revenge a few seconds ago. And didn't care who you hurt not even yourself!" I wish vampire's could turn red with frustration and anger it would be fucking funny. Edward looks like he could spit nails. I smirk, Lynn's always told me I had a talent when it came to pissing people off. I didn't believe her but now I think I'm beginning to.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my anger was clouding my judgment."

"What's clouding it now, Kiri? Don't do this, please." I sigh and turn my eyes from him.

"I guess that's my answer."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Fine, then Jasper has the right to know."

"No!"

"Why not? I think he has the right to know his mate intends to run out on him."

"He does but I'll be the one to tell him. Please don't say anything." I know he's reading my thoughts, so I do my damnedest to make my thoughts match my words, he stares at me a moment, finally he sighs

"Alright, I won't say anything."

"Thanks you. By the way how did you know that I was going to sneak out and leave?" He taps his head and grins. "You were listening to my thoughts?" He chuckles.

"Not on purpose. Bella and I were coming out of the woods when all of you pulled up in the yard. I heard what you were planning. I've been waiting out here for you"

"Thank you. If not for you I'd be halfway to the airport" He laughs.

"I don't think you would have made it that far." I grin at him and start to come back with some sarcastic remark, but a look of dread comes over his face causing me to keep quite. He mutters a few choice words under his breath, looks to me with sad eyes and says.

"We know how the Volturi found you now."

"Uh?" He tries to answer me, but before he can I'm hit with a fuck load of heartbreak, guilt and anger. Suddenly I can't breathe, I feel weak and kinda dizzy. _'Jasper!'_ I double over trying to catch my breath, it's takes everything I have to keep from hitting my knees.

"Kiri!" Edward calls, then lays a hand on my shoulder. "Kiri, are you alright!?" I shake my head. After a few moments I mange to catch my breath, when I do I make a beeline for the front door. I slam it open with a crash and run down the hall toward the living room. Jasper's entire family minus Edward, who is behind me. Stand around him, watching him cautiously. Jasper's on his knees, clutching a piece of paper, slightly shaking. I step toward him, but Edward grabs my arm stopping me. _'Let me go, Edward.'_ He shakes his head, no. and hurriedly whispers.

"You still have blood on you! He'll kill you." I hiss lowly at him.

"Are you crazy, let me go!" I try to jerk my arm free, but can't. He has the old iron grip locked on. A loud snarl fills the room, I hear a scream of pain, then I'm being flip over backwards and pushed against the living room wall.

It all happens so fast, I get a little dizzy and have to close my eyes to make the room stop spinning. When I open my eyes, Jasper's crouched down in front of me growling and hissing holding Edwards arm. Edward is slumped against the inside of the archway holding what's left of his arm, trying to stop the venom from running out. My eyes go wide. _'Ah, shit!'_ Bella and Carlisle try to make a move for Edward but Peter stops them.

"If you two make one fuckin' move, we're toast!' Jasper growls at Peters words. Bella tries to protest.

"But Edward?"

"He'll be fine as long as you two don't damn move!" Peter turns to me and smiles. Jasper growls at him and roars out.

" **Mine!"** Peter ducks his head, turning his gaze to the floor and says.

"Kiri darlin. How about helpin' us out here." Trying not to make any sudden moves, I lean down and look over Jasper's shoulder. I take his face in my hands and turn him to face me. His black eyes lock with mine, I kiss him gently on the lips and give him the best smile I can muster.

"Baby come back to me. I need you." His body gradually begins to relax and his grip on Edward's arm starts to loosen. He drops the arm on the floor, then turns his body to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my abdomen. I wrap my arms around his head and hold him close.

Looking out to Carlisle, I motion toward Edward's arm. He creeps over snatches the arm up, blurs over to Edward and helps him from the room, Bella follows out behind them. I look at the others, then cut my eyes to the hallway, signaling to them to get the hell out. Each one gives me a nod, then disappears from the room. Once they're gone I unwrap my arms from around him and gently pull his head back so that I can look at him. His eyes have returned to the beautiful honey gold, I've come to adore. ' _How could I have ever thought about leaving him.'_

"Hi." He doesn't say anything and tries to turn his head away from me. I sigh, then get on my knees so that we're eye level, sorta. I run my fingers threw his hair.

"Talk to me."

"It's my fault." I smile.

"Edward..." He cuts me off.

"Not Edward." He takes my hand from his face and places a piece of wadded up paper in my hand. I look at it confused, then realize it's the paper he'd been holding when I came in. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"Please don't hate me." I unravel the paper and read it. When I'm done I ball the paper back up and throw it across the room. I take his face back in my hands, place my lips to his and kiss him gently. I pull back to look at him and his face is priceless, he looks like a dear caught in headlights. I can't help but to giggle just a bit.

"I don't blame you. They would have found me here someday, with or without you and your families help. And I don't blame you for Loki's death, I blame them. Did you honestly think I would blame you?" He nods. "Okay, I'm not sure what to say to that except, I don't but blame where it doesn't belong." He remains quite, seconds pass and he finally says.

"I think in some way you do blame me." I shake my head.

"No I don't."

"Then why do you want to leave me?"

"Uh?" A sad smile comes across his face

"Sometimes it's good to have a mind reader around the house." _'That sombitch told me he wouldn't tell Jasper!'_ I jumped to my feet and start to run out of the room going to look for Edward.

"Edward, ya lieing ass! You're dead!" Jasper leaps to his feet and comes after me. He grabs my arm spinning me around to face him.

"Don't blame Edward, he just thought I had the right to know my mate intends on running out on me!" I pull my arm free and glare at him

"I'm not running out on you. I'm leaving to keep you safe and myself free! I won't let that sombitch have me!"

"You didn't give two shits about me or your freedom ten fucking minutes ago!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"But not for long!" Ouch, that stung.

"Jasper.."

"I thought you trusted me." His voice is so sad and full of pain, that it causes my heart to shatter into millions of pieces. I reach out to touch him but he steps back away from me. I swallow back the lump in my throat and try to calm the sickening feel of quilt and dread building up in me.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are darlin'."

"Jasper I do trust you."

"Not enough." He turns his back on me and starts to walk out of the room.

"Where are you goin'?" He walks out not saying a word. I go after him.

"Jasper wait!" He walks to the front door, opens it and walks out into the night. Not bothering to shut the door behind him. I run down the hall and out the open door. I look around but he's gone. I stumble off the porch and out into the yard. I yell his name but get no response. He's gone and it's my fault. _'What have I done?'_ I call out to him once more, then fall to my knees sobbing into my hands. How could I have been so stupid.

A rain drop hits my cheek, then another and another til it's pouring. But I don't care I remain where I am. I'm not sure how long I sit on my knees in the rain but eventually I feel cold strong arms wrap around my shoulders. And a female voice whispers.

"It's Charlotte sugar. " I try my best to make her out but my eyes are blurry and feel just a little swollen from crying. "Come on lets get you out of the rain." She helps me to stand and leads me back inside. She takes me upstairs to Jasper's room and leads me into the bathroom. She stops me in front of the toilet and smiles.

"I'm going to go get your bags from the car. I'll lay them on the bed for you. Change out of those and toss them out when you're through. I'll make sure they get cleaned." I nod. She turns to leave.

"I messed up didn't I? He's given up and left me." I sit down on the toilet and begin to cry again. Char wraps her arms around me.

"He hasn't left and he hasn't given up. He just needs some time to himself. He'll be back." I sniffle.

"How can you be so sure?" She smiles.

"Because he loves you, question is do you love him?"

"I do."

"Then that's all that matters. You two will work out the rest."

"I do trust him, Char."

"I know you trust him but not fully."

"I've always taken care of myself. I've never trusted anyone to fight my battles for me or take care of me."

"Maybe it's time to start." She says then leaves. I stand and look at myself in the mirror. I grunt at my appearance. I look like death warmed over, my hair is a matted mess. What little makeup I did have on is running down my death pale face and my lips are a light blue. I sigh, reach into my pocket and pull out the key to my car, what little money I have on me and lay it all on the sink counter, then strip out of my clothes. I toss them out the door for Charlotte, then step into the shower. I get the water steaming hot, then wash my hair and body. I rinse, turn off the water and reach out for the towels on the towel rack. I wrap one around my body and the other one around my hair.

I get out of the shower, step over to the door and open it just a enough to peek out. _'No one around, good.'_ I notice my dirty clothes gone and silently thank Char. I walk over to the biggest of the two suitcases open it and grab the first thing I see, a pair of gray cotton shorts and a long black t-shirt. I look through the bag and find a pair of panties. I slip them on, then the shorts and shirt. I pull the shirt down and giggle. _'Would it be in poor taste to walk around in a Dracula shirt in front of a bunch of vampires?'_ The answer to that question is, nope.

I open the smaller suitcase and start digging threw it looking for my hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. I find them packed at the bottom, I go back into the bathroom and brush out my hair. As I twist the cap off the toothpaste my stomach begins to rumble. I groan but lay down my toothbrush and paste and leave the room in search of food. I head down stairs toward the kitchen. Luckily for me the kitchen was right before the living room. You couldn't miss it even if you tried, damn thing is the size of small apartment.

The first floor is dark but I don't have any trouble seeing. I enter the kitchen and go straight for the fridge. I open it up and immediately send a thank you to Esme. There's all kinds of food in there and it's all labeled. _'I love you Esme.'_ My eyes fix on a container labeled, Chicken Parmesan sandwich. I snatch the container from the fridge, locate the microwave and pop it in for 30seconds. While I wait I go back over to the fridge and grab a coke. The timer beeps, I go grab my sandwich, then cob-a-squat at the island in the middle of the room.

I bite into it and thank Jacob and Nessie for being around, so that Esme can cook such delicious food. I sit munching on my sandwich, thinking about Jasper. I want to trust him completely I really do and I hate myself for hurting him but I'm scared to trust him completely. There's only been four people I ever fully trusted. Three are dead and the other, well he's not as trustworthy as I thought. I've always taken care of myself, depended only on myself, what happens if I do give my self over to him completely. Give him my complete trust and put my life, my heart, my freedom in his hands and he lets me down?

"I'm screwed that's what." I mutter.

"You're so optimistic." I look up from the counter and sneer.

"You got some balls comin' around me right now. Hi Bella." She giggles.

"Don't be too mad at Edward. He just did what he thought was right."

"Whatever. I should have let Jasper tare off the other arm." Edward looks at me with blazing eyes and growls.

"You were going to leave him!"

"Why was it any of your beezwax anyway, uh? I told you I would tell him!"

"You don't hide your thoughts very well, Kiri. You had no intention of telling him! He had the right to know you planned to leave him without so much as a kiss my ass!" I finish off the sandwich and my drink throw the can away, then go over to the sink I place the sandwich container in it, then turn back to Edward and Bella.

"Edward you were right to tell him. I wouldn't have been able to." Edward's mouth falls open and he does a double take. Bella giggles at his reaction.

"Say that again." I roll my eyes and huff. He smirks.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd agree with me so quickly."

"Yeah well when you're right, you're right. I messed up and now I have to make it right. When he comes back we'll sit down and talk." I turn back to the sink and wash up my mess. When I'm done I turn back to face them, Bella is laughing lightly and Edward has a big grin on his face.

"What's gotten into you two?"

"You just ate Jake's lunch for tomorrow." I shrug.

"Oops. Well I'm going to go up and wait for Jasper to get back. I'll see y'all in the morning." I leave them standing in the kitchen, when I reach the stairs I hear them call out.

"Good night, Kiri."

"Good night." I go back up to Jasper's room, crawl into bed and wait.

* * *

 **Jasper's Pov**

"You've been out here for awhile you ever coming back?" I turn my head toward the voice.

"Why are you here? Come to check up on me, making sure I haven't gone off the deep end and killed someone?" Rosalie steps out of the shadows toward me.

"Don't be ridiculous, besides Alice would have seen it if you went off the deep end." I don't say anything. She walks over to me, sits down beside me and lays her head on my shoulder. She doesn't say anything to try and make me feel better, she just sits staring out into the dark. After a couple of minutes of silence I whisper to her.

"She doesn't trust me." Rose lifts her head and looks at me.

"Jazz that's not true. Kiri does trust you."

"Not enough to stay." Rose reaches out and takes my hand.

"Then you march you're ass back to that house and make her stay. Show her that she can trust you and that you'll always be there, no matter what."

"How?" She rolls her eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are the most loyal trustworthy vampire I know. All you have to do is be yourself." I sigh.

"I'm not so sure that's enough." She pats my hand and stands pulling me with her.

"There's only one way to find out." She turns me in the direction of the house and gives me a small push forward.

"Go, she's waiting for you." I give her a small smile.

"Thanks, Rose." She smiles and waves me off. I run back to the house, it's dark except for a light coming from one of the rooms on the second floor. I enter the house quietly and make my way to the third floor. I stop just outside my door and listen. I can hear her crying softly and my heart sinks. I hate knowing I'm the cause of her tears. I turn the nob and ease open the door. Kiri sits up in bed and turns to face me. When she see's that it's me she starts fighting to get off the bed. She becomes tangled up in the covers and starts to fall face first off the bed. I blur over and pull her into my arms before she can hit.

Her arms go around my neck and her legs lock around my waist. She buries her face in my neck and starts to cry. I turn around and sit down on my bed and hold her close. I let her cry for a few minutes, then pull her head back gently so that I could look her in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all I care about, we have an eternity to work on the rest." I kiss her gently, then lay down on the bed pulling her beside me. She throws her left leg over mine,lays her head on my chest and wraps her left arm around my torso and hugs me tight.

"I'm not going anywhere darlin'."

"Just making sure." I chuckle, then grab the arm she has wrapped around me and pull her on top of me.

"Feel better?" She nods, then grins at me

"Much. You know I could get used to sleeping like this." I smirk.

"So could I." She scoffs.

"You don't sleep."

"I know." She yawns and lays her head down on my chest.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"What are we going to do about the Volturi, you know this is just the beginning."

"Well the first thing I would like to do is take you on a little trip."

"To where?"

"Alaska." She lifts her head back up and looks at me puzzled.

"Why Alaska?"

"We have family there. One of them has the gift to be able to tell what another person's gift is. I would like for him to read you and tell me what sort of gift you really have and then I'll be able to go from there."

"Why is it so important to know what my gift is." I caress her face and smile softly at her.

"Because if it's what I think it is. We shouldn't have a problem taking on and beating the Volturi."

"What do you think my gift is?"

"I have two theory's and I've discussed them both with the family, half think I could be right. The other half think I'm wrong."

"Well?"

"I think you're either a sponge or a reflector."

"You think I either soak up gifts or reflect them?"

"I do but I won't know for sure until we talk to Eleazar."

"So when do you want to leave?" I smirk.

"What time is it?" She gasps and turns her head to look at the clock.

"It's 4:15 in the morning, I'm not leaving now." She lays her head down and pulls her hair over her face.

"What are you doing darlin?" She giggles.

"Hush, I'm asleep." I laugh.

"I was kidding. We can leave in a few hours." She tosses her hair back over her shoulder and says.

"Do the vamps we're going to see have satellite?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So I can watch wrestling." I laugh.

"I promise we'll make it in time for you to watch it." She smiles.

"Good, then I can't wait. It's been awhile since I've been \there. What part will we be going to?"

"Denali."

"Never been to that part before." I hug her tight.

"You'll love it. They have a beautiful home pretty far from civilization. You'll be able to run in your tiger form if you want to." She doesn't respond. Thinking maybe she drifted off to sleep, I move my head a little to the right so I can get a better look at her face. She's staring at the bedroom door and it looks like she's trying not to cry. When she notices me looking at her, she tilts her head down away from me and starts wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't cry so much."

"Look at me." She turns her face up to mine.

"It's okay for you to cry around me. That's what I'm here for, tell me what's wrong." She bites her bottom lip.

"I just got to thinking about Loki, when you mentioned running around in my tiger form. We used to play for hours in the woods around my house." A wave of guilt and anger hits me, then Kiri pulls herself away from me, gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her and I hear the lock click over. I lay still, I'm a little stunned by her actions. After my surprise wares off. I climb off the bed, walk over to the door and knock lightly.

"Kiri, darlin' open the door." I'm answered with the sound of glass shattering. I kick open the door and rush inside. Glass from the shower door lays scattered in and around the shower and blood runs down what little glass is left in the door pane. I look over at Kiri, she's sitting up against the wall looking as cool as a cucumber. Her knees are pulled up in front of her and her hands are draped over them. Blood drips freely from her right hand and pools around her feet. I blur over to her, then take off my shirt and wrapped it around her hand.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?" I growl at her. She turns her head to look up at me.

"It's my fault, that my wolf is dead. I left him at home." I growl. This is getting ridiculous, first she wants to run off and get herself killed over that damn animal, now she's hurting herself over it. I quickly whisper to Carlisle to meet me in his office, then pull her to her feet and sweep her into my arms.

"What are you doing?" I start walking for the bedroom door.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle. I think you need stitches."

"Your wasting you time. The gashes will be healed by the time you get me to him." I don't listen and leave our room and start walking down to the second floor where Carlisle's office is located. When we reach the office I walk in and sit down with her on the couch. Carlsile comes over and sits down beside us. He smiles at Kiri.

"May I look at your hand?" She shrugs.

"Sure but there's really no point."

"I'd like to take a look anyway, just to make sure." She hold her hand out to him and he unwraps my shirt from her hand. Just as she said the gashes are completely healed.

"Told you." Carlisle smiles.

"That you did." He looks at me and says so only I can hear.

"We need to talk." I nod. Alice appears out of nowhere.

"Kiri I was wondering if you'd come down stairs for a few minutes." Kiri looks at her, then me.

"Why? What can't wait till later today?" Alice looks to me for help. This catches Kiri's attention. She stares at me.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm sorry darlin' but Carlisle would like to talk to me in private." She quirks an eyebrow.

"I see. All you had to do was ask." She stands from my lap and walks out of the door. Alice smiles at Carlisle and I then leaves closing the door behind her. Carlisle looks back to me.

"Kiri's taking the death of her pet a lot harder than excepted."

"I know."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it." I nod.

"Yeah I know that too."

"The sooner the better. We don't want her putting her hand or something else threw anymore glass."

"Yes sir." He looks over at his desk and stares at it. He looks like he's debating with himself. Suddenly he stands and walks over to his desk, unlocks the top drawer and pulls out a thick black hard cover book and lays it down.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." I stand and walk over to Carlisle and pick up the book. The title on the cover reads, Demons throughout History. I stare at the cover for a moment, then look up at Carlisle.

"I've had that book for a few years now, bought it at an estate sell back in 67 in Louisiana. I've never opened it, until last night. I don't even remember packing it but there it was at the bottom of the box. I was done putting everything away, so I thought I'd finally read it. Page 501 is quite interesting."

"What's it say?" Carlisle takes the book from me and flips threw the pages, then hands it back to me.

"Read it for yourself." I take the book back in my hands and start to read.

 _Astaroth._

 _The Treasurer and Grand Dragon over the Western Gates of Hell. The holder of power over the creatures of the forest, he can control the mind and causes death and destruction where ever he rests his cloak. He appears as a man with a black void as a face and eyes of glowing fire._

 _As a reward for all the death and destruction, he had caused by releasing the Black Death over the world. Astaroth was allowed to walk the earth as a man for one week to find a bride to stand by his side as guardians of the gates of hell. Once he found a beautiful female that could take the shape of a great cat and he wanted her deeply. He tried all that he could, to get her to fall for him but her heart belonged to another. When the time came for him to return to hell, he tried to force her to go with him. She broke free from him and changed herself into her tiger form and ran in the woods. She covered herself with freshly falling snow, camouflaging herself. Astaroth was not able to find her in time and had to return to hell without his love. It is said that before he enter through the gate. He vowed he would return and take what he deemed his._

I look up from the book at Carlisle.

"I have a demon after my mate." He nods.

"I'm sorry to lay this on you with so much else going on but I thought you'd like to know what we're up against."

"We?" He smiles.

"Yes we. We're not about to let you face this alone." I sigh.

"Thank you." He takes the book from me and places it back in his desk drawer.

"You need to tell Kiri about this?" I shrug.

"I know but she's already worrying enough over the Volturi, I don't know if telling her about this damn demon thing is such a good idea right now."

"If she finds out about this and finds out you knew and didn't tell her she's going to be upset."

"I'll tell her after we get back from Denali."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Later this evening when the sun starts to set, unless the clouds continue to hold then we'll leave sooner."

"Do you plan to be back before the wolves arrive Saturday?"

"Yeah we won't be staying that long just a couple of days."

"Good when you two return we'll practice having her around Jacob in his wolf form, so she'll be somewhat use to the wolves."

"I got to tell her first." He sighs.

"I think it would be best if you tell her before you leave, about everything." I nod then leave the room, I can hear uncontrollable laughter coming from the living room. Kiri's beautiful laugh is in the mix. I'm curious as to what has her laughing, she seemed sorta ticked when she left Carlisle and me. I head downstairs to the living room. As I enter into the living room I find myself wishing I hadn't left my phone in the room so I could capture what I just walked in on. Kiri, Peter and Charlotte are playing twister and are tangled together in a very funny position. Rose has the spinner in her hand., Emmett Jake, Ness, Edward, Bella, Alice and Chris all sit cross legged around them laughing. I watch Rose spin the spinner, then she calls out.

"Kiri right leg blue." Kiri's head moves like she looking for the closest blue circle. After a moment her head snaps up to look at Rose.

"No way. I pass." Edward laughs.

"You can't pass but you can quit." Kiri growls.

"Screw that!" Without moving her hands, she lifts herself up with the left leg and throws her right leg over Peter's back placing her crotch at the back of is neck. I let a low growl. Everyone looks my way. Emmett snickers.

"Uh,oh Kiri I think you're in trouble."

"Figures, Rose spin the damn pointer." Rose does as she says, when the pointer stops spinning she busts out laughing, then shows the spinner to Edward and Bella. They look my way then start to laugh. _'What the hell?'_ Rose calls out.

"Peter left hand green." Peter looks around the game mat, then mumbles "Oh, yeah." under his breath. He grins and starts to turn over. It finally sinks in what the fuck is about to happen and I blur over and snatch Kiri up off Peter and away from the game mat.

"What the hell?" Kiri calls out. I put her back on her feet and she glares at me. 'What was that for?"

"He was about to have his face all in your pussy!" She looks around me at Peter and the others. I can hear them snickering and I can feel their amusement at the situation. Kiri looks back at me with a devious little smirk on her face

"No he wasn't. It was all a set up, _darlin'._ " I stare at her, trying to read her emotions but can't. She's cut herself off from me. She walks around me and goes plops down between Rose and Emmett and lays her head down on Rose's shoulder. Her and Rose look up at me and smirk. I walk over and kneel down in front of her.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why are you not going to tell me about the demon after me?"

"I don't know what your talkin' about." She sighs. Then looks behind me. I turn following her gaze, she's looking right at Edward.

"Sometimes it's good to have a mind reader around the house." _'That sonofabitch told her!'_ I snarl at him as I jump to my feet.

"You, motherfucker, how much did you tell her!?"

"About half of what's going on?"

"You've turned into a regular Chatty Kathy! So what part did ya leave out?" He cuts his eyes to Jake.

"Great, the one part I actually wouldn't have minded you telling her! Why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut?! I wasn't ready for her to know!" He climbs to his feet and glares at me.

"I did the same for her as I did for you! How do you expect to have a good relationship if you lie and keep secrets from each other."

"Well if that ain't the fuckin' pot callin' the kettle black! I seem to recall you doin' the same shit with Bella! You kept things from her all the fuckin' time for her own good!"

"I've learned my lesson since then!" I growl and step to him. Kiri gets between us and pushes me away from him.

"That's enough!" She takes my face in her hands and turns my head to look at her.

"Jasper calm down, he did the right thing we can't keep hiding shit from each other." I sigh.

"You're right darlin'. From here on out I promise not to hide or keep anything from you as long as you can promise me you'll do the same." She lets go of my face and takes both my hands into hers.

"I promise." A collected sigh of relief fills the room. Kiri pulls me over to the couch and plops down dragging me with her. The others gather around us. She smiles at me and says.

"Tell me."

* * *

 **Chapter Eight will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading and remember to review. Don't forget I take tips and if anybody can come up with a suitable replacement for my demon, then please let me know! :) Please remember to be nice in your review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to apologize for it taking me so long to update I will try harder to update faster I promise. Thanks for sticking with me and I appreciate the review. Tips and pointers are welcomed and please remember to be nice and thanks again. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be up asap. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Jasper:**

"Any change?" I glance at Emmett briefly.

"No."

"Jazz, man she's been sitting up there for hours." No shit Sherlock is what I want to scream at him but I don't, I just keep watching Kiri. I've been sitting down here watching my mate, sit on the highest point of Cheaha Mountain and stare off into nowhere for three hours. I know it's been that long because I've counted every minute since my mate bolted from my arms, scaled the side of the mountain and check herself completely out of reality.

I tried to go after her but Edward stopped me. He said that her thoughts were all a jumble that she couldn't focus, everything was coming at her too fast. He said she just need some time to figure it all out. So I gave in and parked my ass on the fourth branch of the only damn tree in the area that gave me a clear view of my mate. That was three hours, five minutes and twenty seconds ago. Twenty one, twenty two.

"What's she listening to?"

"Comedown by Bush. Turned it on about an hour ago and she has the damn song on repeat."

"Well at least she chose a good song it could have been something stupid." I grunt I don't give a damn about the song that's playing, all I care about is Kiri.

" _ **I don't wanna come back down from this cloud, it's taken me all this, all this time"**_ I look at Emmett and growl lowly. "Sorry I like the song." He shuts up but only temporarily.

"What are you gonna do Jazz?" Ain't that the million dollar question, I wish I knew the answer. I take my eyes off Kiri, look at him and sigh.

"I don't know Em. Fighting the Volturi is gonna be hard but with Kiri we should be okay. It's this damn demon from hell that's going to be a problem. Why her Em, why of all the fucking women on this planet did he have to choose mine?"

"You're just lucky I guess." I swat him on the arm.

"Not funny, ya asshole." He laughs.

"Sorry was just trying to lighten the mood. Did it work?"

"I know and no" He shrugs.

"I tried." He sighs and I look back up at Kiri, dammit I wish she'd come down and talk to me.

"Jazz what if this demon dude wants Kiri because she's the last of her kind?" I turn my head slowly to look at him. Emmett really isn't as thickheaded as he acts.

"Emmett ya really do use that brain for something other than bullshit." He grins.

"Sometimes, but no for real what if him wanting her has nothing to do with her but what she is? You said when he was here before he fell for a female werecat, so I figure that's what he's here for and she is the only one so tag she's it." I be dammed that did make sense.

"That could be true, but I still have no idea what to do about it. It's not like I can make Kiri stop being a werecat." He shrugs.

"What if you made her one of us?" I can't say I haven't thought about it but I'm not sure how our venom would affect her, it could kill her and I couldn't live if that were to happen. But on the other hand I don't have much of a future if this demon somehow gets what he wants.

"I don't know Em, I'm not sure what our venom would do to her." He pats my shoulder and sighs.

"Well no matter what happens I got your back and I'll do my damnedest to help you keep her safe."

"You sure about that? This ain't gonna be easy."

"Come on Jazz you know I care for Kiri, she's part of us now. Plus I've never seen you smile so much before, you're happy and I'm not going to let anybody take that from you" I give him a half smile.

"Thanks Em."

"You're welcome and Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"You can count on the rest of the family too, believe it or not they've all grown very attached to Kiri and will fight to protect her."

"He's right Jasper, we're all with you." Em and I look down to see Edward looking up at us.

"You sure about that? I didn't even here you comin', how am I suppose to fight against demons and shit if I can't even hear my own brother walkin up on me!? Em laughs.

"Don't feel bad I didn't hear him either." Edward grins.

"I'm sure Jasper, you stood by Bella and I when the Volturi cam for Ness and now we'll stand by you."

"Thanks Edward."

"Okay enough with the sappy stuff, lets figure out how to get Kiri off that damn mountain." Em grumbles.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that." Edward smirks up at us.

"Why?" Em asks. Edward points up at Kiri. I look up at her and she's still sitting in the same spot, she hasn't moved.

"Edward what the fuck..." He puts a finger to his lips.

"Watch." Em and I focus on Kiri and I hear Edward count out loud.

"Three, two, one." On one Kiri jumps to her feet. Screams to the top of her lungs and does a swan dive off the top of the fucking mountain. I freeze, my brain can't seem to register what my eyes are seeing. Em yells Kiri's name from somewhere beside me and it's enough to snap me out of my stupor. I roar to the heavens and fly out of the tree toward the back yard. I arrive just in time to see Kiri gracefully land on her feet. She stares at me for a second, then starts to walk over to were Em and I are standing. She walks up to me leans up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Lets go find out what my gift is. I'm ready to kick some vampire and demon ass. There's only one man in the world or underworld that can have me and that's you. That is if your still willing to be with me.." I jerk her to me.

"There's not a vampire or demon that exists that can keep me from you." She smiles brightly and hugs me tight.

"That's good to know cowboy." Once she pulls away from me she walks back around to the front yard and straight over to Edward. She stands staring at him for a moment, then reaches out and runs her hand softly over his jaw, then gives it a rather hard pat. If he'd been human she probably would have broken something that's how hard she pats him.

"Edward Cullen you have a big mouth, maybe I didn't want Jasper to know I was gonna jump off the mountain! Did ya ever think of that!?" He shakes his head.

"No, seeing how he was watching you the entire time."

"I swear ifin ya don't stay out of my head, I'm gonna have to start chargin' ya to see the show." He grins.

"Kiri, my darling little sister I will pay any price you set."

"Yer nuts and who ya callin' little sister?" He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pinches her cheek.

"You, that's who. I'm older than you so that makes you the little sister." She pushes him away playfully and rubs her cheek.

"Dude I'm eighty five years old and was twenty one when I quite aging. You don't look a day over sixteen. So who's the older one now!" He laughs.

"Sorry, but I'm still older. I was turned in nineteen eighteen and the age of seventeen." Kiri's eyes go wide.

"You're a hundred and fifteen years old!?" Edward rolls his eyes. Em and I just laugh.

"Yes Ms. Eighty five years old. You're no spring chicken yourself!" She giggles.

"True dat, but at least I look the age my ID says I am, do you?" Em and I bust out laughing and Em snickers out.

"She's got you there man!" Edward growls at Emmett.

"Oh, shut up you big oaf!" Kiri reaches out and smacks him up side the head.

"Be nice Edward or I'll tell your wife you told me she's lousy in the sack." My mouth drops open, surely she wouldn't do something like that, would she?

"Don't you dare!?" He snaps at her causing me to growl lowly. I had a feeling she was just playing but I couldn't be sure my charming mate seems to have the ability to screw with my gift. Doesn't matter though either way he wasn't about to snap at her. Kiri smirks.

"I wasn't going to but now I have to."

"Why!?" He whines. She shrugs.

"Because _big_ brother, you told me not to." She turns and skips off toward the front door. Edward growls lowly and runs off after her. Emmett and I look at each other.

"She's not really gonna go tell Bella that is she?" I grin.

"I don't know Em but I'm gonna watch and find out."

"Race ya." He takes off, I chuckle then run after him. He and I reach the front door together, we laugh and go on in. Just as we enter a low hiss comes from the living room. Emmett grins at me.

"They're in the living room." I smirk.

"Yeah Em I kinda figured that out, thanks."

"Anytime partner." I huff and walk down the hall toward the living room, he chuckles and follows me. I didn't know what to expect when I walked threw that archway but it sure has hell wasn't Bella and Kiri sitting on the sofa huddle together,whispering so only that they can hear and Edward pacing around the room like a mad vampire.

"They look as thick as thieves those two." Em whispers. I beam with pride, I couldn't be happier that Kiri was loved by the family. It gives me hope that everything is going to turn out okay.

Edward stops his pacing and growls at me.

"Jasper can you please do something with your mate!?" I grin at him. _Why? She's not telling her the truth is she?_ He hisses at me.

"Of course not, I'm worried because Bella might actually believe her!" I bust out laughing again, this shit is just too funny I love watching him sweat. After a few more minutes. Bella stands and walks over to Edward.

"You and I need to talk." He nods and follows her out. Edward turns back to glare at Kiri, she grins and waves. After they'd left she stands and walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her and look down at her.

"He's gonna thank me later." I cock a brow.

"Oh, really?" She nods.

"Yep, lets just say Bella is fixin to play her part very well." Em's booming laugh fills the room and he reaches out and ruffles her hair.

"Hey think you can go tell Rose some fucked up shit, too!?" She swats his hand away.

"You fuck with my hair again. You won't have to worry about getting laid, capiche."

"Touchy." She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to me.

"So when we leaving?"

"The cloud cover seems to be holdin'. I'll go have Carlisle call and get the jet ready. We can leave here within the hour, if you want." She nods.

"Sounds good but I need to call Lynn and let her know I'm leaving or she'll go apeshit. Then I have to call my boss and let him know."

"Alright, you go do that and I'll go talk to Carlisle" She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me gently then pulls away and heads back down the hall and out the door. I turn to leave the living room and Em stops me.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright for Me, Rosy, Peter and Charlotte to tag along?"

"Have you asked them if they want to go?" He nods.

"Yeah I brought it up to them before I came out to see you. We all agree with everything that's happening you need someone to watch your back." I think about it for a second, it really wouldn't hurt to have someone with us that I know I can trust.

"I don't see the problem with it, besides I think Kiri would love it if all of you came. She seems to have taken to all of you." He grins.

"Jealous?" I smirk.

"Hardly." He laughs.

"Well I'm gonna go find the others and tell them to start packing. How long we going by the way?"

"Just a couple of days, we need to be back before Saturday."

"Oh yeah. The pack is coming. I almost forgot." I roll my eyes and shake my head in wonder.

"Em you're the only vampire I know that forgets shit!"

"Hey I said almost." I slug him on the arm, he grins then disappears from my sight.

"Carlisle?" He appears beside me.

"I've already made the call, the jet will be waiting for you when you get there."

"Thank y..." The engine of the Camaro roars to life, just as Alice comes running into the living room.

"Jasper you have to stop her! She's going to kill him!" Like a shot I'm out the door, but I'm still not quick enough. The Camaro disappears in a cloud of smoke and dirt as Kiri burns rubber out of the driveway. I curse loudly and dart off after her. I race along side her as she drives like a maniac toward the main road. I try waving at her to stop but she ignores me and speeds up. Dammit! I've got to get ahead of her and make her stop. I do mange to pull ahead of her, but just as I'm about to run out to stand in the road, another car comes around the little curve stopping me. Which gives her chance to zoom passed me. Fuck! I race off after her again, but I'm too late just as I catch up to the car, Kiri fishtails it out onto the main road and floors it. Hauling ass in the direction of Roanoke.

"Get in!" Alice yells as she comes flying up beside me in the Porsche. I blur to the passenger door and jump in. She stomps the gas and speeds off in the direction Kiri had gone.

"Dammit!" She growls, when we top a hill and come up behind an eighteen wheeler doing about sixty. I know this cause Alice had to slow down to about fifty-six, to keep from hitting it. She swerves to go around it but there's another car coming from the opposite direction and she has to quickly swerve back into our lane. She lets out a few choice words and slams her hands against the wheel. Okay if I wasn't scared before I am now.

"Alice, what the fuck is goin' on!?" She glances may way.

"Hold on." She whips out into the other lane and coming at us is another fucking eighteen wheeler it's less then a quarter of a mile away and it's coming at us fast.

"Alice's if you get me killed I swear I'm gonna kill you!" She snorts and pushes the accelerator to the mat. We whip in front of the truck we were passing just seconds before the other fucking truck passes by. _'Fuck I'm glad I'm already dead!'_

"Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is goin' on or do I have to fucking guess!?" A few long seconds pass before she glances my way and sighs.

"David raped Lynn."

"And Kiri's gonna take matters into her on hands." It wasn't a question.

"If we don't stop her she is going to kill him."

"Fuck!" Dammit this is all we need, fuck don't I have enough to worry about!

"Where's the bastard at now?"

"Uncle Brewskies and Jasper."

"What!?"

"There's other people there."

"Drive faster." I say out through gritted teeth.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Just keep watch for her car we can't be that far behind." I nod and start watching the road ahead of us hoping to get a glimpse of the Camroe. After about ten minutes we mange to catch up enough to see her car off in the distance and I hold my breath as we watch her whip around two cars at once almost colliding with another on coming car.

"Fuck, she's gonna get herself killed trying to get to him!" I bellow out.

"Stay calm she has reflexes like us remember, she'll be okay and we'll catch her before she can get to him."

"Are you sure?" She stares out at the road and says no more. My dead heart dropped, if she wasn't sure then there may be a good chance Kiri succeeds. I can still see Kiri's car but it doesn't seem like we're getting any closer. I look over to Alice begging her to somehow make this fucking car go faster, she smiles over at me

"Don't worry Jazz we'll catch her, look." She nods her head toward the road. I look back at it and sure enough we're gaining on her. Before long we're directly behind her. Alice starts riding her ass and blowing the horn, but she doesn't stop.

"Call her cell, maybe she'll answer it." I nod and quickly dig my phone from my pocket. I bring up her number and press send. It rings and I watch her reach over into the passenger seat and grab her phone.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, I'm gonna put that miserable sonofabitch out of his misery!" She screams then hangs up and tosses the phone into the back seat.

"Dammit,she hung up on me!" I roar out. Alice shakes her head but doesn't comment. We continue to trail closely behind Kiri, she tries her best to loose us by weaving dangerously in and out of traffic running red lights and stops sighs, but Alice manages to keep up with her every move. Finally after what is the longest thirty minutes of my life, Kiri slams on her breaks and drifts into the parking lot of Uncle Brewskies and hauls ass to the back of the building. Alice is right there with her. Once she hits the back parking area she starts doing donuts kicking up a shit load of dirt and rocks.

"What the hell is she doing?" Alice asks.

"Creatin' a diversion." The area becomes blanketed in a thick cloud of dirt, cutting my visibility down to damn near nothing. I roll down the window letting the thick cloud in, good thing we don't need to breathe.

"Jasper what are you doing!? You're ruining the inside of my car!" I hush her and listen, for once I'm happy to be a vampire. Having super hearing can come in handy. The Camroe comes to a stop and the driver door flies open, as soon as I hear her step out of the car I jump out of the window and run after her.

I catch her just as she opens the back door to the club, I wrap my arms around her and pull her away, back out toward the cars. She starts kicking and clawing at my arms and hands. All the while hissing and screaming at me to let her go.

Alice is waiting with the drive door to the Camroe open, I get Kiri to it and forcefully, yet gently shove her in. But before I can get in she crawls out the other side and darts back toward the building. This time she phases as she leaps up onto the back deck that leads to the back door. _'Fuck me! I'll never catch her!_

I close my eyes and wait for the screams of the poor fool that dared hurt Kiri's best friend and the screams of the innocent people that got caught up in this madness, but they never come. I open my eyes to find out why the screams never started and am surprised to see Peter, Em and Char standing between Kiri and the door. Kiri roars and swipes at the three of them, they dodge her blow without leaving the door unprotected. She hisses, then transforms back to human. And of course she's buck ass naked.

This causes me to let a low snarl and rush to stand in between them and her. No one was suppose to see her but me! I look at Peter, Em and Char and growl they quickly avert their attention else ware, then I turn to Kiri with a growl.

"Kiri, that's enough!" She snarls at me

"It's not enough until that cock sucker is dead! Now get the hell out of my way!" I shake my head.

"No." She glares heatedly at me.

"Then I'm gonna have to make you." That did it, she may be my mate and sexy as all hell. Those lushes titties, that beautiful hairless pussy, that's smiling at me. Fuck, now I'm hard as a rock and pissed off! Where was I oh yeah, I'll be dammed if she's going to threaten me! Something within me snaps and a low dark chuckle parts my lips.

"Ya can try darlin' but I promise ya, yer not gonna like the out come."

"He deserves to die for what he's done!"

"And he will but not here and not now! There's other people in there, Kiri! Do you have any fuckin' idea what will happen if you go running in there as a damn tiger and murder that fucker in front of those people!?"

"SO! I'll kill them too, there just his looser friends!"

"Now you're a murder?" She stares at me gritting her teeth and clenching her hands tightly together, trying her best not to loose it. Minutes passed, minutes we really didn't have. I'm sure by now the folks inside has heard the commotion and probably called the cops.

"Darlin' I hate to rush you but I'm sure the cops are on the way and we only have a few minutes before they arrive. Are you gonna calm down and leave with me or am I gonna have to make you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" She growls.

"Try me."

"Fine but I'm not going to let this go! One way or another I am going to kill that bastard!" She turns and stomps back over to the Camroe, not once seeming to care that her ass was on full display. She crawls in the passenger seat and looks back at me. I didn't need to tell the others to get the hell out of here, they were speeding away as I walked to Kiri's car. I climb in and immediately take off my shirt and pass it over to her.

"Put this on." She takes it from me. And I start the car.

"Why? Don't like what you see?" She snaps. _'Motherfucker!'_ I reach over and wrap my hand around her throat and bring her face to mine and shove my tongue down her throat. I kiss her for only a moment then pull away.

"No, darlin' I love what I see, I just don't want anyone else to see it!" I throw the car in drive and speed out of there. We pass the cops a minute later, we'd made it just in time. I glance over at her.

"Woman I swear if you ever pull this shit again, I'll bend you over my knee and spank yer ass!" She giggles and grins at me.

"Promise?" I almost drive off the road at her statement. This woman is gonna be the death of me, but dammit what away to go!

"Jasper I need to go by my house, I need to grab something real quick." Shit, that's not a good idea, we never cleaned up the blood

"Darlin' I don't think you should go back in that house right now."

"How about you go in and get it for me?" I sigh and she grins. Dammit I knew this woman had me wrapped tighter than a rubber band and now she knew it too! We arrive at her house and I shut off the engine. She goes to get out but I stop her.

"Hold it, just where do you think yer going? I told ya you shouldn't go in there right now. What part of that didn't ya understand?" She smirks.

"I wasn't going in the house I was going behind the house." I shake my head.

"For what?" She laughs.

"Don't worry about it, just go look in the top dresser drawer in my bed room and grab the bag you see laying on top and if you don't mind some panties and shorts."

"Fine, but where do I find the panties and shorts?"

"My panties are in the drawer you're getting the bag from. My shorts are in the bottom drawer." I huff and climb out of the car. She goes around back and I go inside. The blood of the wolf was now dry and made a crunching sound under my feet as I walked back to her room. It made me kinda sick to hear it, knowing how much my mate loved that wolf. Once in her room I hurriedly gather the things she asked for and rush back outside. Kiri comes from around the back just as I make it to the car, she's carrying a large black gym bag and the damn thing looks packed tight.

She walks over to me drops the bag to the ground and grabs her clothes off the hood were I had laid them. She pulls them on, then picks the bag back up.

"Can you pop the trunk?" I nod and pull the key from my pocket and hit the clicker. The trunk opens with a pop and she walks around and throws the gym bag in and slams it back shut.

"Now toss me that sack." I throw the sack to her, she catches it with ease, then climbs in the car. I stand still watching her a moment absolutely in awe of this beautiful creature. How she could act like she didn't lead me and Alice on a high speed chase, then damn near expose herself trying to kill a man is amazing. If it had been me I'd been somewhere feeling sorry for myself and kicking my own ass, but not her she just acts likes it's a normal day.

The horn honks making me jump slightly. I gaze into the car, with a grin Kiri motions for me to get in. I grin back and happily oblige. Back on the main road she turns to me.

"I need to stop by Lynn's."

"Okay darlin' just tell me how to get there."

"Just go straight, I'll tell you when to turn."

"Okay." I start to glance at the sack, she notices and giggles.

"Bet your wondering what's in here?"

"A little." She giggles again, then opens the sack and pulls out a sandwich bag full of pot. My eyes go wide. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"What?"

"Kiri I'm pretty sure this state hasn't made that legal yet. If we get caught it would cause a shit storm!"

"Oh hush and relax. I'm not a dummy and we're not gonna get caught." She opens the glove compartment and reaches in does something I can't see then a little compartment door opens on the side of the glove compartment and she places the bag inside. She closes the little door and the glove compartment, then grins at me.

"Now no one but you and I will know that's there."

"Don't be so sure sugar, us vampires do have a very keen since of smell. I bet the others have no problem finding it." She smiles.

"I'll take that bet. Winner gets anything he or she wants, deal?" She grins wickedly and holds her hand out to me. I smirk.

"Anything?"

"Yep." I take her hand and bring it to my lips. I place an open mouth kiss on the top of her hand, then glace up at her and grin.

"It's a bet darlin' and I can't wait til I can get my prize." She shutters just a bit and lets out the softest of moans and it's music to my ears. It's the sweetest sound I'd ever heard and I couldn't fucking wait to hear more! My grin grows wider and she huffs.

"Ya shouldn't be so confident cowboy, it sucks a lot worse when you loose."

"I'm not gonna loose sugar."

"We'll see, turn up there at that house." She points a little further up the road to an old wooden house with a silver tin roof. Once we reach Lynn's place she tells me to stay in the car and goes inside. Fifteen minutes pass before Kiri comes storming out of the house jumps in the car looks at me and growls for me to get this fucking car moving before she goes back for David.

"How's Ms. Lynn?" I know stupid question but I really didn't know what else to say.

"Come hell or high water I'm gonna pull that bastards heart out and crush it in my hands! And this time you won't be able to stop me!"

"Let's get through the Volturi first, then I'll arrange the time and place for you to rip his heart out and crush it in yer hands, as ya so delicately put it."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Darlin I'll do anything for you all you have to do is ask."

"Mmm, that's good to know." That's the last thing she says to me. When we get back home, she doesn't wait for me to stop the car she jumps out and runs inside. By the time I get the car parked and climb out she has everyone and I mean everyone even Jake following her out to the car. I lean against the driver door and watch as she comes skipping up to the car jumps up on the hood, turns gives me smile and while looking at me says.

"Jazz and I have a bet going winner gets whatever he or she wants from the other."

"What's that got to do with us?" Jake asks. Kiri winks at me then turns to face the others.

"I'm glad you asked Jake. You see I've hid something in this car that only he and I know about. He bets that one of you can find it just by smell and I bet you can't." Emmett comes bounding up to her.

"Me first." He turns to me. "Don't worry Jazz I got this in the bag!" I nod, knowing that even if he didn't find the weed one of the others would. I'm banking on Edward. Emmett starts to open the driver door but Kiri stops him.

"Before you start the hunt there's a rule you need to know."

"What?"

"You have two minutes. Go."

One by one they tried and one by one they failed, each of them saying that they couldn't smell anything that suggested there was something hidden in the car.

Edward is the last to try and if he doesn't find it, I have a feeling I'm not going to like what my mate wants in payment. He climbs in the passenger seat, sits looking around the car and breathing in deeply. When his time is up he crawls out of the car.

"Sorry Jazz I don't smell anything." I sigh and cut my eyes her way. She gives me a victorious smile, then hops off the hood. She walks over to me smile still on her face.

"I believe I win cowboy." I smirk.

"And what would the lady like in payment?" She taps her chin.

"Not sure, I need to think on it a bit." I reach out and pull her flush against me.

"Don't think on it too long or ya forfeit and I get to claim the prize." I turn her toward the house and smack her ass.

"Now go pack we have a plane to catch." I hear he mutter something about arrogant dumb ass vampires, then stomp off toward the house. The other girls giggle and run off after Kiri their mates follow them.

But Carlsile and Esme remain where they are and wait for the front door to close before they both turn to face me.

"Jasper, Alice explained to us what happened and we're concerned about Kiri." Carlisle mutters out. I tense.

"Why?"

"Let me start off by saying that we consider Kiri part of this family and we care for her deeply but.."

"But what Carlsile?"

"She's a little wild." I hang my head and sigh.

"Lets face it Carlisle she's very wild and that's one of the things I love about her. And I don't have any intention on trying to tame her!" Esme walks over to me and cups my cheek softly.

"And we wouldn't want you to. Taming her would only kill her spirit, but talking to her and asking her to calm down just a little wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't be just for us but for her too." I raise my eyes to hers.

"Okay I'll talk to her." She smiles warmly at me turns takes Carlisle by the hand and they walk off back to the house. I don't follow. I couldn't just go up to Kiri now, hell she'd know somethings was up the moment I walked in and I'm not ready to have the talk Carlisle and Esme want me to have. Kiri's so unpredictable that in this stage of our relationship it might just blow up in my face. But I didn't want to be away from her either. So I choose option B, I run around to the side my room is located on and scale the tree that stands just outside the window and make myself comfortable on the limb that's located right in front of it. The window is open and Kiri is bent over at the foot of the bed rummaging through the biggest of the two suitcases.

I never in my wildest dreams would have believed this day would come. After Alice, I didn't believe I'd ever be in love again. I had loved her so much I didn't think I could love and care for somebody as much as I did her, but I was so very wrong. Kiri is more than I could have ever dreamed. She's sweet, kind, fun to be around, drop dead fucking gorgeous and she's absolutely fucking wild and I hate to admit but I love it.

Today was the most fun I'd had in years. But it also scares the hell out of me. She's so damn unpredictable, that I can't keep up. And it's not any fucking easier when I can't read her emotions. Sometimes I'm able to feel just a sensation but it goes just as quick as it comes and I'm left in the fucking dark again. Hell even Alice is having problems, sure she saw Kiri back all those months ago but since we've gotten here, her visions are coming to damn late.

Edwards gift is the only one that I know of that works on her. I haven't asked Nessie if she's tried using her gift on Kiri. Maybe I can ask her before we leave see what she has to say.

"Do you plan to sit in that tree all day or you gonna come in and pack a bag for our trip?" I shake my head and smile. I really do love this woman but damn she's a smart ass. I stand and motion for her to move back. She walks over to stand by her suitcase that's sitting by the door. With a wink I jump from the tree through the window and land perfectly on my feet. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Just pack yo.." Before she could even think of finishing that sentence, I'm standing in front of her with a brown leather pack over my shoulder and a smile.

"Showoff." I sling an arm around her shoulders pull her to me and kiss her. When I pull away she has that glassy eyed look I love so damn much.

"Only for you darlin'. Now get your little ass out that door there's a jet waiting on us and the pilot gets cranky when he has to wait." I grab her bag and usher her out the door. I really hope Eleazar can tell me what her gift is. If he can't then I have no choice than to bring it out of her so I can see it for myself. And she's not gonna be happy about that. Not one little fucking bit.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review and to be nice. Also remember tips and pointers are welcomed. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello it's me again I want to apologize for taking so long to update, my computer crapped out and I had to start all over. And I've had a terrible time trying to get this chapter out, again I'm sorry.**

 **I'd also like to point out that even though this chapter starts off in the characters pov, it ends with the narrator. Sorry about that but I was having trouble writing in first person view. Well I hope you like it. Please remember to review and let me know what you think, just remember to be nice. Thanks again and I hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

 **Demetri:**

"When the fuck are we gonna go home!? I'm tired of being covered in dirt and leaves! And I'm tired of these fucking bugs!" Alec snaps as he slaps a large mosquito from his hand.

"We stay till the masters tell us different."

"Do we have to stink like the woods!? Can't we go find a hotel and take a fucking shower!?" I shake my head.

"No, we have to keep our scents hidden."

"Fine but if Aro doesn't make a call soon I'm going.."

"Incoming!" Felix calls as he jumps from the top of the tree he'd been watching the three story house from, cutting off Alec's ranting. He has a wide grin on his face.

"It's the tigress and she's alone." I look back at Alec.

"Wanna play with the putty tat?" An evil grin graces his face, then in a blink he's gone. I turn back to Felix, he gives me a wink then vanishes. Well guess it's my turn to hide. I dart to a cluster of trees about forty yards away and leap into the highest one. Turing back toward the clearing I'd just deserted I settle down on my branch and wait.

Minutes later Kiri comes into view carrying a set of clothes in her mouth. She stops by a large red oak at the edge of the clearing, takes a look around and sniffs the air.

"I swear if she smells us I'm going to kill you!" Alec vampire whispers as he lands noiselessly on the branch above me. I ignore him and keep my eyes on the tigress. She drops the clothes she's carrying on the ground, takes one more good sniff of the area then before our eyes transforms back into a human.

"Fuck me." Alec mummers. I chuckle low and turn to look at him.

"She's magnificent isn't she?" He nods and I look back at Kiri who is now dressed and sitting against the large tree she'd stopped at. "Just imagine having her curled up next to you. Jasper Whitlock is one lucky fucking vampire."

"Not anymore, she's ours now." Truer words were never spoken. The masters had wanted her from the second she showed us what she truly was. And now that she's been found there's not a chance in hell they're gonna let us leave this mosquito infested state without her.

"Whitlock's coming this way!" Felix growls low from the forest floor below. Well fuck there goes our playtime.

"Which one?" Alec muses.

"Does it matter? They're both deadly." I look down at Felix. "Get your ass up here and be quite!" Not wasting a second he jumps into the tree next to the one Alec and I are in. He settles down and turns his attention toward Kiri. _'Okay now lets see which Whitlock decided to crash our party.'_

 *** DL ***

 **Peter:**

"Kiri?" I call softly as I approach the large tree she's sitting against. No response, she doesn't even twitch a finger at the sudden sound of my voice. Dammit, I guess I was hoping for too much, she hasn't spoken to anyone since the incident in Denali. Guess it was stupid to think she'd speak to me.

"Little darlin' will ya please talk to me? Ya runnin' off and not tellin' us ain't cool and neither is ya shuttin' us out. Yer really startin' to scare us, especially Jasper. It's drivin' him crazy that yer givin' him the cold shoulder and actin' like he don't even exist." She still doesn't say a word. With a sigh I step closer and crouch down in front of her.

"Sugar I know this new information is a lot ta swalla but we can help ya if ya lets us."

"I'm a freak." She says barely above a whisper. I take hold of her chin and turn her face so she's looking at me.

"Don't let me hear ya ever say that again., yer no freak. Yer an amazin' woman with a kick ass gift. Don't be ashamed of it."

"What if I hurt one of you? What if I.." She looks away from me.

"What if ya what, sugar?"

"What if I hurt him?" I didn't need my gift or a brain to know who _he_ was. She's afraid of hurting Jasper.

"Ah, honey ya won't he's yer mate ya can't hurt yer mate." Her eyes jerk back to mine.

"But what if I do!? I've already hurt Eleazar, Jasper may be next! He's my heart now, he's the reason I breathe. I'd die a thousands deaths if I ever hurt him Peter!" She sighs and closes her eyes. "Why couldn't I have stayed normal?" I let go of her chin and let out a light chuckle.

"Turnin' into a big ass tiger is not normal." She rolls her eyes.

"You know what I mean Peter. Why of all the creatures on this earth did I have to get this sonofabitching gift!?" With a sigh I move out of my crouch and crawl over to sit beside her. I lean against the tree and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Peter what am I gonna do? I don't want this." I lay my head on top of hers.

"I know ya don't little darlin' but ya got one hell of a gift sugar, to be able to pick and choose gifts like yer shopping for Christmas presents is cool as fuck, I wish I could do it. And the best part is what ya don't want ya don't have to keep. Also we need ya pussycat without ya we don't stand a snowballs chance in hell against the Volturi. If ya can learn to use yer gift and use it right then we can make the Volturi our bitches!"

"But how do I do that Peter? How do I control this shit? How do I stop myself from copying gifts unintentionally? How do I learn to pick and choose and how the fuck do I keep from hurting someone I care about" I shrug.

"Those are questions I ain't got the answers to yet little darlin' but if yer willin' to give this a shot and find out, then I promise that Jasper, myself and the others will do everythin' to help ya get a handle on this and learn how to work yer gifts. We won't give up till ya do."

"You shouldn't speak for the others, they may not want to be around me now that they know, that I might unleash some freaky power on them and not mean to."

"Pussy cat I promise that ain't gonna happen."

"How can you be so sure?" I turn to look at her.

"Cuz yer doin' the one thing none of us, me Char or the Cullens can do."

"What?" I kiss the top of her head.

"Ya make Jasper happy. Hell ya make the fucker ecstatic, I don't recall ever seein' him smile and laugh this much before but that ain't the only reason we gonna stand by ya sugar, we all love ya too. Yer a part of us now." She pulls her head away from mine and looks at me. She studies my face for a few seconds.

"Okay I'll try." I grin grab her hand and jump to my feet pulling her with me.

"First thing yer gonna do little lady, is go see that mate of yers. Y'all got some talkin' to do." She leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anytime little darlin'." She gives me a small smile, then turns and starts back in the direction of the house.

"Hey pussycat?" She stops and turns back to face me. I grin "It's a long walk back want a ride?" She shakes her head.

"Nah, the walk back will give me more time to think."

"Are ya sure?" She nods.

"Yeah I'm sure but thanks for the offer."

 *** DL ***

 **Narrator:**

Unfortunately what neither Kiri nor Peter had known was that their conversation had not been as private as they had thought. The three Volturi elite guard that had been hiding near by had heard everything and were more than shocked by this development. Once the shock of what they had heard wore off they quickly left the area to phone their Master.

When they were sure that they were out of the tigress's and vampire's hearing, Demetri being the lead on this particular mission pulled out his phone and made the call he was both excited and nervous to make. The phone rang thrice before the happy child like voice of Aro came floating in from the other side.

" _ **Ah, Demetri how is our piccolo tigre?"**_

"She is well Master but some important details about her has been brought to our attention and we thought it imperative to inform you."

" _ **Go on."**_

"Master, the tigress is a copy cat."

" _ **Scusami?"**_

"She is a copy cat Master, she has the ability to choose any supernatural being's gift she wants and copy it." There is a gasp of delight and a quite pause before his master mumbles a quite. _ **"Magnifico."**_ To no one in particular.

"Master.."

" _ **I want her Demetri do whatever you need to do to bring her to me."**_

"Yes Master."

" _ **And do it quickly before she learns to control her gift."**_ The line goes dead and he shoves the phone back in his pocket.

"So how do you want to do this? I'd say the direct approach is out." Felix remarks causally. Demetri smiles.

"Follow me."

 *** DL***

Kiri walked slowly through the trees with her head down, thinking of what Peter had said. He was wrong, dead wrong. She'd already proven she couldn't control this fucked up gift she'd been unlucky enough to get.

Oh how she wished Eleazar would have just lied about her and said that what she had done in Italy and to David was a one time, okay two time fluke and besides turning into a giant tiger there's nothing special about her. But nope he was more than happy to spill the beans, delivered the news with a smile as wide as Texas.

" _You are a copy cat my dear. You have the ability to copy, use and discard any gift you want when you want."_

The news had hit Kiri like a runaway train and she'd reacted very badly to it. Poor Eleazar was on the ground screaming in pain before anyone in the room could react. She hadn't meant to do it, hell she didn't even know that she was the one doing it until Jasper threw her over his shoulder and ran into the snow covered forest and the screaming stopped.

After that she...

"Hello tigress." Kiri jerks her head up and spins around in the direction the unknown voice had come from. At first she can't see anyone but then slowly from behind a cluster of pine trees that stood no more than five yards away from her. A lean man about 6,3 with short spiky black hair and blood red eyes steps out.

Crazily the first thought that crossed Kiri's mind was how beautiful he is, not as beautiful as her Jasper but beautiful none the less. The way his pale olive skin sparkled in the single ray of sun that shown through the pines, made her think of millions of diamonds dancing. Seeming to know that she was captivated by him, the man smirks and begins to walk toward her.

This jolts Kiri out of her stupor and she slowly begins to back up. He stops a few feet from her and runs his eyes over every inch of her, making it plainly obvious what he wanted to do to her. Kiri wanted to tell him to fuck off but she keeps her cool and asks in a calm steady voice.

"Who are you?" He bows slightly.

"My name is Demetri Volturi and I have been hunting for you a long time, _ **τίγρις**_ " Kiri's heart sinks, she had known they'd try to get to her soon but not this fucking soon. She takes two steps back which causes Demetri to chuckle.

"There's no use in running I can easily catch you." Kiri sighs and looks at the vampire.

"Ya might be right, but I.." She lowers herself into defensive crouch. "have no intention of running." With a roar that can be heard for miles Kiri launches herself at Demetri.

 *** DL ***

Jasper sat on the front steps staring into the woods where Kiri, followed closely by Peter had disappeared. He hoped like hell that Peter could get through to her, none of the others including himself could. After the incident in Denali she'd took to her tiger form and stayed in the forest surrounding the house and refused to let even him near her. When it was time to come home she sat in silence the entire trip. He tried to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't even look his way.

He'd hoped that when they arrived home that she'd come to him, even if it was just to let him hold her but she hadn't. She..

"She's afraid of hurting you." Jasper slowly cuts his midnight colored eyes toward Edward, who had made himself at home on the step next to him. Keeping his eyes straight ahead Edward smiles, more to himself than to Jasper and continues.

"She's scared of hurting the rest of us and the wolves, which will be her in a bout thirty minutes, but it's you mostly. It's the chance of hurting you that's freaking her out. She would never be able to live with it if she did."

"But that's horseshit, she couldn't hurt me if she tried!" Jasper snaps at his brother.

"Put yourself in her shoes, if you found out that you just might be the most powerful being on this planet and could hurt her just because it's Tuesday, how would you deal?" With a snarl Jasper jumps to his feet.

"I sure as hell wouldn't do what she's been doing! She wouldn't let me!" A sly smile comes across Edwards face.

"Then why are you letting her?" The anger that Jasper had been feeling for the past three days vanishes like smoke in the wind and he smiles for the first time since Eleazar told them what Kiri's gift was.

"Thank you Edward, if.."

"Jasper, run!" Alice's terrified and anguish filled scream echoes throughout the house.

Without an explanation or a seconds hesitation Jasper tears off into the forest, in the direction of his mate.

 *** DL ***

A smile graced the handsome face of the elite guard as he barely dogged the nine inch dagger like claws of his tigress. He knew that the thought of her being his was crazy, there was no way she'd ever be his. Hell she was the mate of the most terrifying vampire in history and his masters wanted her badly but that couldn't stop the way he saw her. He did and always would consider her his. For five years he'd chased her all over the states and in that time he'd became enamored with the tigress. She'd been up till now the only being in the world he could not seem to find. It always and still does feel to him that she has some higher force protecting her, keeping her just out of reach of his gift. Even now as he watched her with hungry eyes, he knew deep down that it was pure luck and not his gift that had do with him finding her.

With a snarl she lunges at him again and this time she makes contact, tearing into the upper part of his left arm and shredding the sleeve of his favorite coat. Which seem to piss him more then the burning gashes in his arm. Demetri chuckles darkly and with a speed Kiri had never seen before slams his entire body into her, sending her flying and slamming hard into a very large oak.

 _Fuck me! That fucking sucked!_ Kiri thinks to herself as she climbs slowly back to her feet. Her broken ribs making it hard to breathe.

"That was not very nice, _πολυαγαπημένος_ _._ You ripped my favorite coat, you'll pay for that. Felix!" The guard seemed to materialize at his side. Kiri's painful breathing picks up as her eyes land on Felix. That big sombitch had been the one that had wanted her for dinner five years ago. She'd had nightmares about him for weeks after that, the look on his face and the evil in his eyes was not something she'd ever forget

Felix grins, he knew she'd remember him.

"It's nice to see you again Kiri." Her eyes widen, causing the two vampires to snicker.

"Did you not think we'd know everything about you, _μικρό ποντίκι_?" Demetri says with a sexy, yet evil smirk on his face. Felix looks at the leaking wounds on Demetri's arm and smirks.

"Aww did the mean ole putty tat scratch you?" Demetri looks at him and growls

"Shut up!"

"You were suppose to duck." Alec says nonchalantly as he emerges from behind the tree Kiri had flew into moments ago. Felix rest his forearm on Dem's shoulder and chuckles

"When have you ever known him to duck a pussy?" With a snarl Demetri knocks Felix's arm off and shoves him back a step or two.

"Felix you sonofabitch, if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear I'm going to kick you're fucking ass all the way back to Volterra!" Felix looks at him in confusion briefly before his eyes widen and a smile stretches across his face. He lets out a whistle and shakes his head

"Of all the, really Dem? Not only are the masters going to have a fit but the Major is going to have your balls in a sling."

"Hey can you two finish this later!? I think Miss Kitty wants to play!" Demetri pivots back around to face Kiri, who had lowered herself into an attack position. With a swish of her tail she flings herself at would be captors.

Demetri was able to dodge her this time, unfortunately Felix was not. He got hit full force with her large paw and was sent hurdling into the surrounding trees, making a thunderous crash as he hit. Kiri turn to face Demetri and readied herself to attack again but before she could pounce a black mist begin to swirl around her and within seconds everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, again I'm sorry it's so short. Chapter 10 will be up as soon as I can get it. Until next time have a blessed and wonderful day :)**

 **Translations, if these are wrong blame google:**

 **The Greek words:**

 **πολυαγαπημένος = darling**

 **τίγρις = tigress**

 **μικρό ποντίκι = little mouse**

 **The Italian words:**

 **piccolo tigre = little tigress**

 **scusami = excuse me**

 **magnifico = magnificent**


End file.
